Gwynedd's Den
by Object Of The Twin's Affection
Summary: Has Celtic Mythology. The title is pronounced Gwyneth's Den, It's gaelic. A little Harry/Herm. UPDATED!!! CHAPTER 28 IS UP! *Danie jumps up and sqeals with glee... Dancing around the Christmas tree!) One more Chap. @ go! Merry Christmas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Chapter 1

This is my second fic as The Object of Fred and George's Affection. I hope you like it!  
Yes, at the end I will reveal my alter ego....  
no one guessed who I was!  
This is a Harry/Herm, but it's not really a romance fic. There will be more parts, I promise (I dunno if that's a good thing or a bad thing....)  
  
what eva, here goes....  
  
  
Gwynedd's Den (It's Gaelic, or old Irish, pronouced Gwyneth,)  
  
Harry had an Idea. He had been examining the Marauder's map carefully, and he found a secret room. On the map, it was labeled:  
  
Gwynedd's Den  
  
It turned out, it was not far from the Gryffindor Tower, The entrance hidden, ten feet down the hall way from the fat lady.   
  
Slipping on the invisibility cloak, he made his way down the frigid hallway. He stopped in front of a painting of the staff years ago. On the map, the tiny speech bubble read:  
  
'Cailleach Bheur'  
  
Harry uttered the words, but nothing happened. After several unsuccesful tries, he returned reluctantly to the common room.  
  
Checking his watch, he realized it was now after three in the morning. He thought for a moment and then crept into the girl's dormitory.  
  
"Hermione?" he wisphered, gently shaking her.  
  
"Harry what do you want?" she asked sleepily.  
  
He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the dormitory.  
  
"Look at this." he said, showing her the tiny den.  
  
Her eyes lit up. "Wow! Let's check it out!"  
  
"I already have! But I can't open it. The spell is in another language. I thought maybe you could."  
  
The two crept silently down the corridor, careful to stay hidden underneath the magical cloak.  
  
hermione studied the words for a moment. "It's Gaelic. I think it's pronouced ky-yuck-vair."  
  
The painting swung open, but in front of them was not a room, but a sort of shimmering wall. It looked as though it were made of liquid.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"It's a soul searcher." aswered Hermione. "It can be used in different ways, but I think this one is used to make sure those who enter are pure of heart and not evil. Or something similar. Go ahead, just walk through it."  
  
"You go first."  
  
Hermione stepped through the liquid wall. She felt a strange dissolving sensation, and then she was standing a beautiful room. The wall were deep cobalt blue, with silver wall hangings. There were shelves upon shelves of books, and many comfortable chairs and couches. On the far wall was a magnificent marble fireplace. The room was decorated with several wall hangings, statues, and paintings and small knick-knacks, such as jewlery wre placed around the room.  
  
Harry appeared behind her as she lit a fire in the fireplace.   
  
On this side, the soulsearcher appeared not to be there. It simply looked like a door.  
  
"Wow!" he exclained in amazement. "This place is beautiful!"  
  
"Yeah." She walked to the book shelf. "Harry! All there books are written in Gaelic! And all the statues and rugs and wall hangings, they're all celtic!"  
  
"That's wierd."  
  
"Did you know our modern magic is based on Celtic magic?"  
  
"No. But Herm, I don't think it's time to go through all these books! It's four in the morning!"  
  
"Come on Harry!" She started pulling books of the shelf.  
  
Finally, they sat domn to gether.  
  
Harry opened one of the books, and began to read.  
  
"Cyhiraeth, the celtic goddess of streams. She later entered fdolklore as a spectre haunting woodland streams. hewr shriek was said to foretell death. Isn't that like a banshee, Hermione?"  
  
But she was just standing there staring at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Harry, I thought you didn't know any gaelic."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"All these books are written in gaelic, some of them even in the ancient celtic languages. Like the one you jusy read!"  
  
Harry looked down on the book. "Whoah, that's wierd. This room is really starting to creep me out!"  
  
"So that's one more thing added to your list of wierd skills. Speaks gaelic and old celtic dialects."  
  
"Hey, you're making me sound like some kind of wierdo!"  
  
"You are a wierdo. Now come on, read me some more."  
  
"Here's another thing that's realted to our magic. Cu Roi. A sorcerer from Irish myth, who was able to transform himself into various guises. Like an animagus, sort of."  
  
Hermione laughed. "Except animagi can only turn into one thing."  
  
Harry continued to read, as Hermione listen, leaning back into his chest.  
  
"Rosmerta. Gaulish goddess of fire, warmth and and abundance. A flower queen and hater of marriage, was also queen of death. Man, wouldn't want to get on her bad side."  
  
Hermione looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Wait, here's a good one." he said, laughing. "Aeval. Among the Celts of Ireland, she was the Fairy Queen of Munster. She held a midnight court to determine if husbands were satisfying their wives' sexual needs, or not, as the woman charged."  
  
"There must be a long line up for her court room." giggled Hermione.  
  
"This is interesting. Lia Fail. Known as the stone of Destiny. It is often mentioned in medievil Irish Romance. It was put under the chair of St. Edward. It was once stolen, but was retaken in 1954. It once belonged to the scottish kings."  
  
"Is there a picture of it?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"No reason. Anything else interesting?"  
  
"Yeah. It talk about Tir-na n-Og. Land of the Young, also called Mag Mell. It's a paradise where the dead live. It's described as a adyllic island or as a wonderful place at the bottom of the ocean."  
  
The two sat ther for a moment, contemplating the undersea paradise, until a ghostly celtic tune began to play. They looked around, bewildered for a moment, and them Hermione jumped up and said,  
  
"Harry, let's dance!"  
  
"No Herm, I don't-"  
  
"Come on!" She grabbed his arm and they twirled around the room.  
  
They examined the tapestries and wall hangings as they danced. They all depicted a different goddess, with their names at the bottom.  
  
There was Aibell, an irish fairy goddess, Aimedd, a sun-goddess, Ancamma, a water-goddess, Arnemetia, another water-goddess, Badb, goddess of war, Cliodhna, goddess of beauty and Caillealch Beara, who turned to stone every April 30, and was reborn on Halloween.  
  
Finally, the haunting music faded away, and they flopped back down on the couch.  
  
Hermione lay down on Harry's stomach, looking into his eyes. "Harry, this is really wierd. I mean ,this room, I wonder if any of the other teachers know about it. And why is it here?"  
  
"I don't know. But I have a feeling we didn't find it by accident. I mean, like I said it's creepy. I know a whole bunch of gaelic, and that music and-"  
  
Hermione turned around and looked him straigh in the eye. They were inches away from each other. They stayed still for a moment, then their lips met. When their lips finally parted, Harry finished his sentence.  
  
....and we just kissed." They were both in shock, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Herm, waht just happened?" Harry asked hesitantly.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"but, what will happen..."  
  
"Well figure it out. We always do."  
  
They smiled at each other. Harry kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Goodnight Hermi."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
They fell asleep there, in Gwynedd's Den.  
  
The end.  
  
  
Yes, there will be more. I'm irish, and I had a hunch to do something with celtic mythology. I got all the info from Encyclopedia Mythica, and a book called The Hidden World By Alison Baird. It's a great fantasy book, I urge you to read it!  
  
Well none of you guys figured out who I am, so I'm gonna hafta tell ya!  
  
water_nymph!  
  
I have a whole buch of stories under water_nymph, check 'em out!  
  
Yes, I'll have more Full of Grace and Reluctance up soon!  
  
Review  
pleeeeeeez!  
e-mail-me @  
  
water_nymph@swimmail.com  
  
~Danie  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Here goes the second part, many more to come!  
  
Thanx 4 your reviews!  
  
Awel- I don't really know the differences between all the languages, they al facinate me. I'm reading a book right now (Hidden World by Alison Baird) and it's all about Anwnn. It's really good and it's where I got the idea. There will be more  
Kammy- I'm glad you like!  
Taylor Malfoy-this will have a major celtic theme, so don't worry!  
Meg Loves Harry- DOn't worry, this one's gonna be long....  
Erica-The plot will get thicker, and someone already gets hurt in this part!  
Me- Thanks! To me, cool is the ultimate praise  
Carrie-I agree. Gaelic is very difficult. Especially when you're used to English and French like me!  
  
Gwynedd's Den Part 2  
  
Hermione opened her sleepy eyes and twisted herself out of Harry's arms. Dark blue and Silver swam before her eyes. She was just trying to figure out where she was when the events of last night came to her. She was just smiling to herself, when she looked at her watch. Transfiguration was already half over!  
  
"Harry, Harry, wake up!" she shook him gently.  
  
"What time is it?" he asked groggily, smiling up at her.  
  
"Transfiguration is half over. I think we should leave."  
  
"Why? No point in wandering in half way through McGonagall's class. We'll stay here for a while, and then leave for Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
"I don't know, Harry, this place kind of freaks me out. Let's just go now."  
  
He finally agreed. "Fine. But I'm coming back tonight."  
  
"Only if I can come with you" she said.  
  
"Fine. But Hermi, what are we going to tell-"  
  
"Ron" she finished. "I don't know. Let's just not tell him, quite yet."  
  
"Okay," he agreed. "But now, we have a class to get to."  
  
She grabbed his hand and they walked towards the door. Looking at her watch, she said, "Okay, I have Arithmancy in five minutes and you Divination."  
  
(A/N Okay, my tab key is broken! Bloody piece of sh*t!!!!!!!Any ways......nothing else will be indented, I'm too lazy to do it the long way!)  
  
Harry groaned. "Can we please just skip one more class? Please?"  
  
"No. I'm not skipping Arithmancy! Let's go."  
  
(A/N Oh my god!!!!! The Tab key ain't broken anymore! What's wrong with this blood piece of garbage that cost us about 1000$! Geez, talk about crappy service!)  
  
As she turned to go, Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss. She let him kiss her until she finally pulled away.   
  
"We have to go."  
  
"I know, I know. I'll go first." He immediatly disappeared through the wall and hurried down the hall, trying not to be late for Divination which was on the other side of the massive castle.  
  
************************  
  
Hermione stood in front of soul-searcher, a feeling of dread settling itself upon her. It hadn't hurt her before, why would it do it again? Finally, telling herself she was being silly, she stepped through.   
  
At first she felt the familiar sensation, and then something was wrong. A blinding pain wound itself up and down her body, finally resting in her chest area. She couldn't breath, it felt like something heavy was crushing her. Then, she was hurled from the soul-searcher onto the hard tile floor. She landed extremely painfully, head smashing on the ground, and heard several sickening cracks before the world faded to darkness.  
  
***********************  
  
Harry cursed as he retraced his steps. How could he have forgotten his wand? As he approached the secret entrace, he noticed something in a heap on the ground, all he could distinguish was the color red. As he drew nearer, he gasped. The red....it was blood. An human..  
  
"Hermione! Oh my god!"   
  
He ran forward and knelt at her side. He searched frantically for her pulse, dreading what he may not find. Finally, he felt it. A dull, irregular, almost non-existant thump. She was barely breathing.  
  
"I've got to get help." he said aloud. "Where's the closest teacher?"  
  
He sprinted down the hall, paying no attention to Peeves who was bouncing through the hall. Finally, he came to the door.  
  
"Proffesor Lupin!!! Proffessor Lupin! Help!"  
  
Proffesor Lupin came to the door.  
  
"Harry, I'm teaching a class, calm down. What's wro-"  
  
"Hermione! In the other corridor.....she's, she's hurt, not breathing, come on, help!" he was rambling on in a frantic mumble.  
  
Prof. Lupin followed Harry, running through the hall way, leaving his class alone. He hoped he'd get there in time......  
  
  
Oh, another cliffie! God, dontcha just luv me?  
  
Well anyways, I'm happy, I get to sleep in tomorrow! (Yeah! No basketball, no band, just me and my bed......) so I decided to get this up.  
  
Hope you enjoy!  
  
Just to tell you this will have a vewry celtic theme, and I will try to help you with the Gaelic pronounciations, K?  
  
6 days till X-mas!!!!   
  
Oh and a happy hannuka to all you people who don't celebrate X-mas (sorry, I'm sure I've spelt hannuka wrong!)  
  
Review or e-mail me!  
  
~Danie 


	3. Chapter 3

Due to popular demand, here's the next part. This is kinda boring.....but......   
  
  
Harry curled up in the uncomfortable chair, a blanket draped around him. He had not left Hermione's side since the accident. She was doing better, but had yet to awake.  
  
What had gone wrong? What happened? And then, after many hours of thought, it came to him. The soul-searcher. But-why? It had let her through the first time. What had made it turn on her?  
  
His train of thought was interrupted by a dull moan.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
She was finally stirring from her Coma.  
  
"Harry? Where am I? What happened, I-"  
  
"Shhh, Hermi, it's okay. You're in the hospital wing. Something happened. I found you outside the Den...."  
  
"Harry! You musn't go back!It was the soul-searcher., it was the one.." but she stopped wincing at an onslaught of pain.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Harry, get Madam Pomfrey" she said, tears in her eyes. "It hurts."  
  
Harry, alarmed, rean for the matron. Concerned, she made her way quickly to Hermione's bedside.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione?"  
  
"Pain" Hermione choked out between moans. "My neck, my back...."  
  
Madam Pomfrey seemed to take this very seriously. "Can you wiggle your toes for me dear?"  
  
Hermione looked puzzled, but did as she asked, or at least tried. Nothing happened.  
  
"Try again Hermione, dear."  
  
Harry watched in horror as Hermione tried to wigle her toes, but to no avail.  
  
"Hermione I need you to close your eyes."  
  
She did as she asked, but Harry saw the look of fear in her eye.  
  
"Can you feel this?" asked the matron tapping Hermione's foot.  
  
Hermione shook her head.  
  
Madam Pomfrey tapped the other foot.  
  
Again, Hermione felt nothing.  
  
"Okay Hermione, I'm going to put a simple spell on your legs okay? Don't be frightened, you'll most likely feel a rushing sensation."  
  
The witch tapped Hermione's feet with her wand and said:  
  
"Trashna!"  
  
Once again, she tapped Hermione's feet, and once again, the young witch did not feel it.  
  
"Okay Hermione, I'm going to give you something for the pain, and something to make you sleep if you wish." She left, later returning with a glass bottle of some sort of serum. She gave it do Hermione with a silver spoon, and she immediatly felt relief from the horrible pain. It wasn't completly gone, but now at least it was tolerable.  
  
"Call me if you want to sleep." And with that, she left Harry and Hermione alone.  
  
Hermione gripped Harry's hand with surprising strength.  
  
"Harry? What's going to happen? What if I can never walk again, and I can't do things like I used to, and then will change and, Harry, I don't want to live like this!" She totally broke-down.  
  
Harry held her chin in his hand. "Don't give up, Hermi. We have magic on our side." He kissed her, and then added, "Do you remember when you were little? When you believed in fairies, and unicorns and castles in the sky? In evil witches, and wonderful heros? Magical beings, and miracles? Now we really have real magic, and it will sauve us."  
  
She smiled. "Stay."  
  
Harry carefully picked her up and moverd her over. He climbed up onto the bed and held her, just like that night in Gwynedd's Den.  
  
Though he firmly believed in what he had told Hermione, he still had his doubts. What ifs clamoured inside his head. What if hermione never did walk again? What if she never got better?  
  
And what role did the den play in this? Hermione had told him never to return. Nut he had to. He had to figure the mystery out. Did the room have a special link with his past? Why could he all of a sudden speak Gaelic, and where had that haunting music come from? He didn't know how, but he had to find out.  
  
  
That was a corny ending! Anyways, there was not much there, except Hermione waking up. Will she be crippled? You'll soon find out. (Hey, this is one of my fics, the worst usually does happen.but I'm saying it will in this case.....)  
  
3 DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Luv y'all, peace on earth, good will to men yadiyadiyady, happy hannuka, (Will somebody pleeeez tell me how to spell that!) Happy Birthday Jesus!  
  
Now look at what I've given you  
Good Blessings from the heart.  
So now it's time for your part,  
Please good sirs, I like reviews!  
(And Lasses!)  
  
Okay, that was abad shot at rhyming, but for my effort, I think I deserve a review!  
  
Pleeeeeeeez.....give me a simple present that cost nothing but a little of your time!  
  
Happy New Year!  
  
~Danie  
water_nymph@swimmail.com  
  



	4. Chapter 4

here's part 4!  
The end is kinda rushed, since I wrote it out and then it got erased, so I didn't have much patience with it. Sorry for the wait....my computer crashed....again!  
  
  
  
"Headmaster?" Madam Pomfrey tentatively poked her head through the door to the elderly man's office.  
  
"Yes Poppy? Come in."  
  
The matron stepped inside.  
  
"I just thought you'd like to know. Hermione Granger has awoken from her coma."  
  
"Excellent." said the old man, blue eyes twinkling. "But, I get the feeling, there is another reason you are here. What is it m'dear?"  
  
"I tried Dumbledore. The spell, the potion. I feared it from the very beggining. Hermione Granger will not walk again."  
  
Dumbledore bowed his head. His immediatly lost their twinkle. He knew, it must have been bad. Most of the time paralysis can be corrected by magic, except when distinct injuries are had.  
  
"Bring Harry to me. And Ron. I think they'll be the best to tell her."  
  
Madam Pomfrey solemnly nodded and left.  
  
**********************************  
  
"Harry! Harry! Wake up!" Ron shook his friend awake. He would have done so vigorously, due to his best friend's tendency to sleep like a log, but he didn't want to wake Hermione, sleeping beside him on the hospital bed.  
  
"What Ron?" Harry finally stirred.  
  
"Dumbledore wants to see us. Becareful, don't wake up Hermione."  
  
Too late.  
  
"Where are you going Harry?" Hermione asked sleepily, slowly opening her eyes.  
  
"Dumbledore wants to see me and Ron."  
  
"Hey Hermi, how are you feeling?" asked Ron giving her a hug.  
  
"Okay, except for this pain in my back. When you guys leave, can you get Madam Pomfrey. I think I need something for my back."  
  
"See ya later."  
  
Harry and Ron got Madam Pomfrey for Hermione and then made their way up the spiral staircase.  
  
"Um, Ron" Harry started. "About me and Herm-"  
  
"Don't bother Harry, at the moment, I don't want to know." he said smiling. "And I've known for along time that you had a thang for her. But right now, I have a feeling Dumbledore isn't going to give us very good news. You should have seen Madam Pomfrey's face when she came and got me. Something's wrong. It was written all over her face."  
  
"Hermione...." Harry proceded to tell Ron of how, even after a spell, Hermione couldn't feel her legs.  
  
"Oh god Harry, she'll never walk again."  
  
The pair walked slowly into the office, dreading what they would soon hear.  
  
"Harry, Ron" Dumbledore began as the two sat down. "Hermione....she was injured seriously, and even, even with magic, she will be paralysed from waist down." Harry and Ron bowed their heads, solitary tears running down each of their faces. "She will most likely never walk again. But we can make her life a lot easier, with magic, than it would be in the muggle world. We thought you would be the best ones to tell her. It would make it easier. She needs you guys now."  
  
"There's nothing you can do!" cried Ron after a moment's pause, anger surfacing. "God! We can do everything! Turn into animals, breath underwater, make poisonous potions,turn a cat into a dog! But we can't make Hermione walk again! We can't bring back Harry's parents! We can't undo all the deaths! All the murders, all the unjustces Voldemort caused! What good is it? What good is having magic if they really can't do us any good!"  
  
Dumbledore didn't know what to say. He agreed totally with Ron. What good was it? They could do all these little tricks and things, but he'd give it all up if Harry Potter could have his parents back. If Hermione Granger could walk again. If the Longbottoms hadn't been tortured to Insanity. If Peter Pettigrew had never betrayed the Potters. If all those people hadn't died. He was the most powerful mage of the time, and yet he still could not right the wrongs. And it was horrible knowing that if you couldn't do it, no one could.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron. Now go. Hermione needs you."  
  
The two friends silently left the office. Fuming. Mad at the world. No matter what they did Hermione would never walk again.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Hermione, do you want to go for a walk?"  
  
"Oh please, Madam Pomfrey? Could I?"  
  
"Yes. Harry and Ron will go with you."  
  
Her two friends appeared. She noticed they seemed rather restless, but was happy to see them.  
  
Harry lifted her gently and placed her in a wheelchair Madam Pomfrey had given them.  
  
Ron wheeled her along and they made their way out. It was twilght, and the stars were just begining to appear. They talked about many things, like all the work Hermione was missing. Finally, Harry struck up the courage to tell her. He had to. But he knew, she had probably already figured it out. She was just waiting for the reality to set in.  
  
They had stopped under their favorite and Ron lifted her out of the chair and they sat down together on the lush green grass.  
  
"Um, Hermi, uh, Dumbledore said that, he wanted us to...I'm sorry Hermi, he said that you, that you'd probably,never, never walk again."  
  
Hermione sat there for a moment, without reaction. She knew. But she was just waiting to be told. Finally she broke down, and the tears came.  
  
"I knew! I knew ever since Madam Pomfrey tapped my foot and I couldn't feel it! I just didn't want to believe....Why? Harry, I don't want to live like this!"  
  
Harry held her in his arms and Ron survived her deathgrip on his hand. The trio sat there for sometime, until all three of them stopped crying.  
  
"Come on Herm" said Ron quietly, "You need rest. I rekon Madam Pomfrey will be fuming that we kept you out here this long."  
  
The trip back up to the castle was a silent one. Harry and Ron put Hermione to bed, and then, after goodnight kisses, Harry and Ron left for the common room.  
  
"Ron, I need to go for a walk. I'll see you, later K?"  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Harry went directly past the portrait hole and to the secret entrance to Gwynedd's den. He muttered the password and the portrait swung open. But to his surprise, the soulsearcher was not there.  
  
Harry entered the den and shut the potrait behind him. He sat down on the couch and sobbed, for his friend that could not walk.  
  
"So you've discovered Gwynedd's Den, Harry."  
  
Harry weeled around and there stood Dumbledore.  
  
"Not many people can get in here Harry. It's a very special place."  
  
"What happened to soul-searcher?"  
  
"I took it away. It was too dangerous. Hermione was nearly killed."  
  
Harry wiped his tears away with the sleeve of his robe. "It all my fault that Hermione can't walk. I brought her here. Why did it do this? Why did the soul-searcher hurt Hermione?"  
  
"It didn't recognize her. There was a great change in emotion while you two were in here. Hermione was greatly changed. The soul-searcher didn't recognize her as she was when she entered, so it acted in protection of what it is programmed to protect."  
  
"Why didn't it attack me then?"  
  
"You will learn that in time, Harry, be patient."  
  
"I'd give up all my magic. I'd go to live with the Dursleys. If Hermione could walk again."  
  
"You musn't blame yourself Harry. You weren't at fault. Now listen to me carefully. Do not speak of this room to anyone else but maybe Ron. Not even any other teachers know. Even if they did know of it though, they could not enter. You will learn many things within these walls. Accept what you learn."  
  
And then he was gone.  
  
Harry curled up on the couch once again. How could he not blame himself? His vision blurred as the tears came again.  
  
Suddenely, a tiny, bright blue light appeared. It seemed to float in mid air. Harry stood, examining it. It floated away, as if leading him to something. Amazed, he followed it. It floated towards one of the larger bookcases. The small blue light touched a book and then disappeared.  
  
There was no title on the spine of the large leather book. He gently tried to pull it off the shelf, but it would not move all the way. Harry backed away as the shelf swung forward, revealing a secret chamber.  
  
As Harry stepped into the strange room, the haunting music began to play once again. he hesitated. Was it safe? He remembered, him and Hermione, dancing, and now....now she would never dance again.  
  
The room consisted of marble flooring and a large table and a leather chair in the middle. Upon this table were several very old books and some ancient quills. Though the room appeared untouched for many years, it was, amzingly, dust-free.  
  
Harry sat down in the chair and opened one of the books. But, before he could start reading, an letter fell out. It was quite old. It was addressed in a loopy script,   
  
To My Son  
  
Harry carefully opened the delicate envelope and extracted a letter. It was tear-stained but still ledgible. He began to read.  
  
Dearest baby,  
  
I have just returned from divination class . Normally it's a hoax, but young Proffesor Trewlawney made an extroardinary prediction. Normally, I would pay no heed, but today was different. Something told me to believe. She told me I would once have a son. Now, that thought thrilled me, but not what she would say next. She told me I would not live to see you grow, and neither would your father. I would not live to see your second birthday. But she told me to make my love count. And it will baby. It will. I am writing you this letter to tell you things that I most likely will not be able to tell you for death will divide us. We are of irish descent. Of the most powerful magical beings of the Emerald Isle. We are descendants of the Druids. As you get older you will develop powers beyond those of normal witches and wizards. You will learn, under the guidance of a trusted man. Albus Dumbledore. I have trusted him with this knowledge. He will help you. In this letter, I not only include my love and my words, but two Druid Rings. They are in the design of the traditional Claddagh Ring. The thing that makes them magical is their stone. They were chipped from the same place as the Lia Fail, Stone Of Destiny. The rock in your ring is blue, filled with the power of the earth and ocean. It glows blue as saphire, but it's powers run deep into the bowels of the earth. The other ring's stone is crystal clear. It is to be given to the one you love, the one you will marry. It's own color willl appear once it is placed on that woman's hand. She will also recieve the Druid Powers, so that the power will be passed down through generations. I am trusting you with a powerful weapon, my child. Do not abuse it. The rings are Faery made and demand respect, or they destroy. Be brave my child. Know that my blessing is always with you, as is my love. I only wish that I could live to see you grow. But I will be watching. I will always be watching from up above. I already love you, though you are not yet real. I am placing this letter in the secret chamber in Gwynedd's Den. I know that you will find it, even without my friend James' magical map. At this time, only I and Dear Proffesor Dumbledore know of and can enter the Den. He is of Druid descent aswell, but does not posses Druid powers, like you will. When your time comes, it will be much the same. Only you, and people that you and the soulseacher trust will be able to enter. Goodluck my son.  
  
Luv your mother,  
  
Lily  
  
  
Harry paused for a moment barely believing what he had read. He was a druid. wow.  
  
He extracted the two rings from the envelope. Just like his mother had described them, there they were. He placed the dark-stoned one on his hand. He felt a sudden warmth through his body and the stone flashed and gave a roar before settling back to it's original color. He then examined the other ring. The stone was colorless, flawless. He had a vision of himself, placing it on Hermione's finger.  
  
"Get a grip!" he said aloud. "You're nowhere near that serious! Unless this ring gives you premonitions, forget about it!"  
  
He gently folded the letter and pocketed it. (A/N: Do wizard robes have pockets? I don't know, but I imagine it would be terribly inconvienient if they didn't....)  
  
Taking one of the large books with him, he made his way back into the main den and the bookcase swung closed behind him. He sat down in one of the comfortable chairs and opened the large volume.  
  
The pages were blank. He was about to close the book, when words began to appear, as if someone were writing.  
  
Hello Harry  
  
It was written in an old Celtic dialect.  
  
"Hello? Who-what are you?" said Harry tentatively back in the same language.  
  
I am your spiritual guide. I will help you to develop your Druid powers.  
  
Harry found he no longer had to speak outloud. He just had think, and his thoughts appeared in the book.  
  
What are you going to teach me today?  
  
Nothing. But I will show you something. Turn the page.  
  
Harry did so, and found a story from celtic mythology.  
  
Read.  
  
After reading for a while, he didn't see the importance.  
  
What does this have to do with anything? It's only about Branwen, who was married off to Irish King Matholwch. But the people didn't like having a foreign queen and she was banished to the kitchen, where she was treated as a slave..  
  
It has to do with everything. Read on.  
  
Brigid taught a starling to speak, and sent it to her brother speaking of her situation. He brought his army and attacked, but the irish forces replenished themselves with Matholwch's couldren, who could bring people back to life.  
  
And now Harry knew why it was important.  
  
  
Another cliffie! Hee Hee. The plot thickens...  
  
Please review!!!!!!!!  
  
~Danie  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Gwynedd's Den Part Five  
  
"Hermi! Hermi! Wake up!"  
  
"Harry? What are you doing here? It's three in the morninmg. It's not that I'm not happy to see you though..."  
  
He kissed her and asked, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Okay. The pain's gone, and Madam Pomfrey said I can leave the hospital wing. tomorrow."  
  
"That's good, hermi. But I wanna show you something. In the Den."  
  
"Haarry, no. I'm not going back in there. No way. Not after what happened last time. I'm lucky to be alive!"  
  
"Come on Herm, it's safe. the soulsearcher's gone. Please, come with me."  
  
"Fine." she finally agreed.  
  
He lifted her out of bed and into her wheelchair. They left the hospital wing and made their way to the den.  
  
Harry said the password and they entered. Hermione was lifted onto the couch.  
  
"Now what was it that you wanted to show me?"  
  
"This" he said, handing her his letter.  
  
She opened it and gasped.  
  
"Harry, this is amazing, You're a druid? I mean, tjey were powerful magical beings."  
  
"Check out the ring."  
  
Hermione took his hand and examined the ring. The stone was flashing between it's original blue clor and a silvery shimmer...  
  
"It's beautiful!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Where's the other one?"  
  
"Right here". He handed to her.  
  
"I want you to have it."  
  
"Are you crazy Harry? Keep it! For later on. We may not last, you can't know that."  
  
"No, Hermi. I've known you for so long, and I've loved you since I met you. I just realized it, but I know I do. I love you and I always have. I want you to wear my ring.. I'll make this work." He took the ring and placed it on her finger.  
  
It sparked and turned bright green.  
  
Hermione waas crying. "oh, god Harry, I love you too. This ring is neveer going to come of, is it?" She tried to pull it off, to no avail. "Everytime I look at it I'll think of you. It's the same color of your eyes."  
  
"Hermi" he said, kissing her, "I would give up eveeything. Go back to the Dursleys, give up my magic, if only you could dance with me like you did last time.. If you could walk and run and jump like you did before. This all my fault, and I wanna kiss it all betterr but I can't..."  
  
"Shh, Harry, this is not your fault. You do kiss it all better. Everytime you kiss me you make it better."  
  
"they kissed deeply for a long time. Then it went farther that that. Shoes were kicked off (well, i guess Hermione's weren't since she, well can't really move her waist down, wait a sec, can she really, like, you know? Who cares, this Fanfiction land! Wierdness and senselessness rule!), clothes wnr flying. And the rings sparkled and flashed.  
  
"Hermi" said Harry, lying there with her. "What would you do if you could do one thing before you died?"  
  
"I would kill Voldemort. Stop him before he could make anyone else suffer."  
  
"Like us. What would you do if you found a way to bring people back to life?"  
  
"I dunno, Harry. Why?"  
  
"Because I did."  
  
She sat up, wrapping the blanket around herself. " You what?"  
  
"I found a way. I found a way to bring people back to life."  
  
"How Harry? That's impossible!"  
  
"No. No it isn't. Listen." He pulled out his book and read her the story of Branwen.  
  
She sat there, listening, and then asked, "How are you going to get the couldron?"  
  
"I can learn to summon it from the past. Using mt druid powers. ANd you can help me. You and I are the only people on the earth who have the druid powers. The thing is, you can only raise one person. Together we can bring back both my parents. Please Hermi? I've never known my parents, I never knew..."  
  
"Yes harry, I'll help you. But you have to help me first. I'm going back out into the world tomorrow, and, and I can't do it alone."  
  
"Don't worry" he said, giving her a kiss. "You won't."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and they lay down again. The music began to play once more. A haunting lullaby in Gwynedd's Den. A lullaby for a couple that would soon be ripped apart.  
  
*********************   
  
"Wormtail! I'm ready for the first attack."  
  
"My Lord, who will be our victim?" asked the pudgy man, rubbing his hands together.  
  
"we're doing it differently this time Wormtail. We're going to strike where they least expect it. Close to him. Harry Potter won't know what hit him."  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
"I want the girl dead by the end of this week."  
  
  
Geez you guys! Put away your axes and scythes! Sorry abvout the cliffhanger, but you know, it's a way of life. Deal, you know. The next parts will be, well depressing. As you can probably guess, by mydramatic ending. Please review. My hit to review ratio is like, 1/0.0000000763. Pathetic! Come on guys!  
  
Thanx for reading, pleez review, happy new year!  
  
~Danie   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

"Hermione Granger! Where have you been!"  
  
Harry and Hermione paused in the doorway to the infirmary. "uh oh."  
  
"Uh, well... you see Madam Pomfrey... we... uh..."   
  
Harry saved her. "I took Hermione for a walk. To see the sunrise."  
  
"Yeah" said Hermione, playing along. "I just had to get out of here. It's a little stuffy."  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked skeptical, but held her tongue as she examined her.  
  
"Fine" she said, finally satisfied. "Get out of here. Both of your stay out of trouble. Bad for your health." She seemed to be in a very bad mood.  
  
"Trouble comes with the name, Madam Pomfrey," said Harry, smiling. And then seeing her glare, added "But aren't we lucky to have someone capable like you to take care of us." He smiled sweetly.  
  
She smiled, shaking her head. "You're worse than your father, Harry."  
He shrugged.  
  
"Now go down breakfast. I don't want to see any of you in here for a least a week!"  
  
Hermione giggled once they we're out of earshot. "Imagine what would have happened if that Austrian guy passed that law to use honesty spells on schools!"  
  
"I don't even want to think about it."  
  
"Come on, let's get down to breakfast. I'm starved." she said, giving him a kiss.  
  
"Whatever you say." He began to push her down the hall.  
  
"Wait. Step back, you don't have to push me."  
  
He looked puzzled, but did as he was told.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa Movementus Divinitive!"  
  
Her wheelchair rose about six inches of the ground and hovered there.  
  
"Neat trick, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, how'd you do it?"  
  
"Well, it's a simple spell, but most qualified wizards can't do it. Dumbledore demonstrated it for me. He could barely do it."  
  
"Then how can you?"  
  
"With a little help." She held up her hand. The druid ring sparkled and flashed.  
  
"Did Dumbledore say anything. That you had it?" Harry asked as they made their way down to breakfast.  
  
"Harry! Of course he didn't. He knew you'd give it to me. Who else?"  
  
"Sometimes I wish he didn't know everything that went on here."  
  
"Yeah, but the fact that he does has saved your ass. So don't complain."  
  
They walked into the great hall as breakfast was finishing.  
  
"Hi Hermione" said Neville. "How you feeling?"  
  
"I'm good."  
  
"Hermione! " said Lavender, jumping out of her chair to give her friend a hug. "You gave us a big scare!"  
  
"Lav, I'm okay. I'm the same old me. Minus the use of my legs, that is."  
  
"Well, you know Herm" said Ginny. "We've been suffering. We had no one to help us with our homework!"  
  
"Yeah" said Ron "But as always, me and Harry get first dibs!"  
  
Parvati threw a piece of apple at him. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to share?"  
  
"Share?" said a sneering voice from behind them.  
  
"To whom do we owe this charming visit Malfoy?" said Harry, losing his patience fast.  
  
Draco ignored him. "Share? There probably isn't a sickle in Weasley's house to share. Let's see, we've got an orphan, a squib, a pauper, the ugly gossip sisters, and of course, the crippled Mudblood. What a charming *assemblage*..."  
  
"Watch your mouth. At least my father wasn't a fuckin' Death Eater." Said Harry.   
  
"Never" said Malfoy, spitting into Harry's face, "Insult my family."  
  
Harry spit right back into his face. "Then don't insult me and my friends. I swear, one of these days you and your family is going to get screwed."  
  
"How do you figure" said Malfoy, so close that Harry could smell his breath. Harry jerked his knee up, hitting Malfoy where the sun don't shine. Malfoy fell to the ground in pain, and the group stepped over him.  
  
"One shred of evidence, Draco, one shred, and your father's ass is in Azkaban. It wouldn't hurt to plunk your ass in there either. The Malfoy name is going down. Sometime very soon." Harry smiled mischievously, and then went down the hall with the others.  
  
They were almost down into the cold dungeons where potions class was.  
  
"Shit!" said Hermione suddenly.  
  
"What?" asked Harry and Ron, surprised. Hermione didn't often swear.  
  
"I forgot my bloody potions book up in the dormitories. I have to all the way up to get it."  
  
Harry sighed. "I'll go with you."  
  
The two turned back down the hallway.  
  
Hermione tapped her floating chair, magically expanding it. "Hop on" she said smiling.  
  
"You're kidding, right? We'll sink!"  
  
"Don't be such a chicken." She pulled him into the chair with her and they sped down the hallway. Fast.  
  
They passed Peeves sticking gum in the keyholes, and slowed to give some first years directions. And then, they saw, down the long corridor. Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Uh oh" said Harry.  
  
"Don't worry." The chair sped up. It was going so fast, you could barely see it. They passed their teacher quickly, and she wouldn't have known where the rush of air had come from if Hermione hadn't called out sweetly,  
  
"Hi Professor McGonagall!"  
  
They fetched Hermione's book, and landed, giggling in front of Snape's door. They went in and we're not warmly welcome.  
  
"Granger! Potter! Would you kindly explain to me why you're late?!" Snape barked.  
  
"I was helping Hermione. It's her first day back, and, well, I-"  
  
"I'm sure Miss Granger can manager Potter, even" he paused for a moment, looking Hermione up and down. "without the use of her, lower extremities. Late once more Potter, I will personally see that you're expelled. Now sit!"  
  
It was going to be a very long day......  
  
  
The next weeks went by fairly well. Hermione adjusted, and turned in her wheelchair for a nice, large, cusiony chair, that could fit more that one person. (She was always willing to give rides). Her and Harry developed their druid powers, and were having lots of fun. They were still working on bring the cauldron from the past, but they weren't strong enough yet. They still had a long way to go.  
  
They finally let Ron in on the secret of Gwynedd's Den. The trio often went there in the evening to study, and had fallen asleep in there numerous times, books open in their laps.  
  
Hermione lay on her bed, reading. Parvati and Lavender were out somewhere, probably in Madam Trewlawney's room. The window was open and a light breeze flowed through the room. (NO This is not the part I'm going to kill her. Relax! You paranoid people!) A note fluttered through the window. Hermione knew exactly whom it was from. That was one thing that Harry was getting very good at. Conjuring things up, such as notes, and floating things through the air. She sat up and snatched the lightly perfumed note from the air. It read,  
  
Hermi,  
  
Meet me in the den.  
  
Love,  
Harry  
  
She got up, and brushed her hair, not bothering with make up. She jumped into a pair of heels and left through the portrait door.   
  
She whispered the password and entered the den. It was dimly lit by hundreds of scented candles, placed around the room. A rose magically appeared in her hand.  
  
"Harry" she said, smelling the yellow rose. "Where are you?"  
  
"Yoo Hoo. Up here" She looked up. The Den had a very high ceiling. There he sat, atop the utmost bookshelf.  
  
"Harry! Get down! You'll fall!"  
  
He floated down to her, legs still crossed. He stopped right in front of her at eye level, and gave her a long kiss.  
  
"Happy Birthday" he said, pulling away.  
  
"How did you know?" she asked, surprised. She had never told anyone at Hogwarts her birthday.  
  
"I wrote to your parents. You never told us, so..."  
  
"So what do you have planned for the birthday girl."  
  
"I have cake." He said smiling.  
  
A huge chocolate cake appeared on one of the tables.  
  
They both walked over. Hermione was admiring it when...  
  
A chunk of cake flew at her.  
  
"Harry!" she yelled, flinging a hunk back at him. Soon the air was thick with double fudge chocolate cake.  
  
They finally fell on the couch, laughing.  
  
"So who did you tell? I know you Harry. With your mouth, you can't be the only one to know it's my birthday."  
  
He smiled a ver guilty smile. "You caught me. I'm just the diversion."  
  
"Well, I must say, you're a very good diversion." She kissed his, licking the cake off his lips.  
  
"Ummmm" she said.  
  
Harry laughed. "You have no idea how ridiculous you look! You covered in chocolate!"  
  
"So are you. But I'll take you dirty or clean. I'll especially take you chocolate coated."  
  
"Come on" he said. "Let's go. The others are waiting."  
  
"I have a feeling by the way you say others, that I'm in for a surprise at my not so surprise party."  
  
He said nothing, tidying the room and them with the flick of wand.  
  
  
Harry blind folded his girlfriend and led her into the common room.  
  
"You can take it off now."  
  
As she did so, familiar voices yelled, "Surprise!"  
  
There were all her friends at Hogwarts, of course. But there were also some visitors. Fred and George, Angelina, Alicia and Katie had all come for her party.  
  
She gave them all hugs, and George whispered in her ear,  
  
"Did I set up a good enough diversion?"  
  
"Fred!" she said, hitting him.  
  
"Just asking" he said shrugging.  
  
"Yes George you did. And you haven't changed a bit."  
  
"I own a joke shop? How could I change?" he asked and they fell into fits of laughter. They were in for a great parté..................  
  
Okay, so I had to give you guys a happy sap part before I star being mean. You understand, right?  
  
I always wondered when was Hermi's B-day, they never do anyone's b-day except Harry's so......  
  
Someone ask me why she didn't tell anyone her b-day. I'll give you a reason, I've figured it all out.  
  
Review pleez, include any comments and questions. I will answer them! Promise!  
~Danie   
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so I stand corrected. Too lazy to sign in has informed me that it says in Prisoner of Azkaban that Hermi's b-day is in September. Will someone tell me where? I've read it so many times.... And I find it very hard to believe that I missed it, but I could be wrong. Anyways, I'm going with what I said before regardless. Some of you may need a teddy bear, this part is sad.........  
  
Hermione was swept out of her chair. She waved to her still partying friends as Harry carried her up the stairs.   
  
"Thanks for coming guys!" she yelled.  
  
"Hey, we weren't able to figure out your birthday while we were at Hogwarts, the least we could do was come back when someone did!" the twin yelled back, over the din.  
  
Hermione was going to have a headache tomorrow. She didn't know how, but the Twins had somehow managed to sneak alcohol into the school, and, well, lets just say it was a merry party. (Hee Hee Hee Case of the wasted underage wizards.... Don't try this at home folks.... Oh hell, don't listen to me! If you wanna drink, go ahead! I sure as hell won't stop you! But your parents might have a leeeeeeeetle problem with it..... Okay another point too lazy to sign in had was, that language is ridiculous. Well, this is fanfic land. They're teenagers. I'm sure if this book was aimed at teens, they'd talk like that. And well, so what if they drink, no one sue me. Like I said. This is fanfic land!!!!!)  
  
Harry pushed open the door to the dormitory and dropped her onto the bed. (damn! I'm bleeding! Blood on the keys! Oops....) She giggled as he flopped down beside her.  
  
"You never told me why you never said anything about your birthday." Said Harry, eating a piece of leftover chocolate cake. (I could go for some right now.... Aww man, too fattening!)  
  
"Well, I just don't...." she paused. "I don't really want to talk about it. Please Harry, I don't really-"  
  
The tears came without permission.  
  
"Don't cry Hermi" he said, pulling her into a hug. "But I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened."  
  
"I was seven" she started, wiping away her tears. "Desiree... my best friend. It was my party, and everything was fine. Until........Until........ Des was sick. Really sick. And she started to seize... and she just shook and shook and shook... we couldn't stop it. The ambulance came, and they tried everything...... but she wouldn't breath.... " She was hysterics now, screaming at the top of her lungs. "She died, Harry! She died! There on my living room floor! In the middle of the wrapping paper... my new toys... and she just lay there, shaking, and I... I ... just stood there..."  
  
Harry rocked her in his arms. "Hermi, relax. It's okay. It wasn't your fault. She was sick. She's not in pain anymore. It's okay."  
  
She finally stopped shaking in his arms.  
  
"I'll tell you what. I'll give you your present now."  
  
Hermione began to protest, but he hushed her. He grabbed something from the bedside table and strung it around her neck.  
  
"Oh Harry! It's beautiful!" It was a gold locket. On one side was a picture of Him and Her and the other of Harry, Hermione and Ron. On the back, it was engraved, Anam Cara.  
  
"Soul friend."  
  
He kissed her. "Always."  
  
  
Hermione was right. She awoke the next morning to a massive headache. Oh well. She still had to go to classes.  
  
  
The gang was leaving the castle for Herbology.  
  
"That's gorgeous locket Hermione" said Lavender, arm draped over Ron's shoulder. (Oh come now, he can't be left out can he?) "May I see it?"  
  
Hermione went to unclasp it, but the chain snapped.  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"Here" said Harry, taking it from her. "I'll take it into Hogsmede and get it fixed."  
  
She smiled. "Thanks. Now lets go, I don't want to be late for Professor Sprout!"  
  
She floated on ahead of them in her chair, towards the farthest greenhouse.  
  
Harry saw it first.  
  
"Hermione!" he cried, sprinting ahead. "Watch out!"  
  
But it was too late. The spell flashed green through the trees, hitting her right in the chest. She crumpled forward, landing in a heap on the ground.  
  
Parvati screamed.  
  
"No!" Harry and Ron ran forward, and knelt beside her.  
  
Harry groped for a pulse, and he felt a faint one, but it quickly faded.  
  
"Oh my God" he said, gasping for air. "No, no, no, no, no".  
  
"She's dead." Said Ron, in shock. "Hermione's Dead....."  
  
Professor Sprout came running up the hill. "I heard a scream. What happ-" she began, but stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"Someone get the headmaster. Now!" she yelled, kneeling down to check Hermione's pulse.  
  
Parvati sprinted up to the castle.  
  
"It's too late" said Lavender weakly, tears streaming down her face. "She's gone. Hermione's gone."  
  
"Come on" said harry, pulling Ron by the wrist. "Let's get the bastard who did this. He could still be in the forest."  
  
"No!" Ginny screamed, almost hysterically. "You're not that fuckin' stupid, Harry! If he's still in there, you'll be killed! Don't! Just don't!" She fell into Ron's arms, sobbing.  
  
"What happened?" Asked Professor Sprout. "This is serious. If he could get in..." she shuddered.  
  
Neville spoke first. "A... green light... from trees, Harry ran forward, but... it her her.. and.. and... she fell..."  
  
"It was like Harry saw it before it was there. He ran forward at least five second before it appeared."  
  
"Harry bowed his head. The druid ring sparkled and flashed. Harry noticed something strange. Hermione's ring was sending off sparks and flashing too. That was strange. It shouldn't do that if she was......... but the green was slowly fading away. Her soul was leaving. He could still...  
  
"Wait!" he yelled.  
  
Everyone stared at him.   
  
He knelt beside Hermione's motionless body. He had no idea what he was going to do, it was like he was being controlled by someone else.  
  
He lay his hands on her chest and uttered a spell.  
  
"Aiséirigh iníon bos an Druids. Bhur Anam toil tarraing de Tir nan og. Magmell lorg tu toil fan!"  
  
(A/N that was a rough translation to Gaelic. Basic translation:  
"Rise again Daughter of the Druids. Your Soul will pull form Tir nan og. Magmell for you will wait." Tir nan og and Magmell are the same thing... land of the dead, land of the young, basically where you go in the afterlife in Celtic Mythology. My aunts sending me a Gaelic English Dictionary, but in the meantime, I'm using this crappy online one, so, if I got anything wrong, and you know Gaelic, please let me know...... your Cara, Danie. (I couldn't find author of Prophet in the Gaelic Dictionary, so I used friend...)  
  
Harry and Hermione floated up into the air, surrounded by a circle of light. Harry felt a tremendous pull form Hermione. He repeated the spell again.  
  
"Aiséirigh! Lorg bhur beatha am toil fan!"  
(Translation: Rise again! For your life it will wait!)  
  
The light around then turned bright green. Harry felt a huge, painful pull. He didn't think he could hold on much longer. His ring burned painfully on his hand.  
  
He suddenly heard a calming, feminine voice in his head.  
  
"Let her go, Harry. Let her go."  
  
"No!" he screamed aloud. "I won't let her die! No!"  
  
"You're only hurting yourself, my dear. Let her go. She will be safe."  
  
"No!" he yelled, tears streaming down his face. "Don't die on me Hermione!!"  
  
"Let go."  
  
The pull was way too strong. If he could only hold on for one more minute... but he was dizzy, the world was going black. He was losing consciousness. He had to hold on one more minute...  
  
But the spell broke, he fell through the air and the world went black.  
  
  
Ginny screamed as Harry fell towards the ground. "Someone catch him!"  
  
Harry froze in mid air. The group looked up. There stood Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
  
"It's done, master. The girl is dead."  
  
"Well done, Wormatail. It seems you are good for something, after all."  
  
The dark lord threw his head back and laughed. He laughed a high, evil laugh.  
  
  
  
Hee Hee Hee. Another Cliffie. Sorry, had to do that. But my stories always turn out happy right? (Everyone who read Against All Odds boos) Anyways, if my muse gives me a dramatized, horrible depressing idea for a fic, who am I to argue. As soon as I get an idea for a humor fic, I'll post it, k? I can't pick and choose, K?  
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed, I made it extra long cuz I haven't been posting as much as before. I'm sooooooo busy. I have basketball, pathfinders, drama, and homework (I'm almost finished my public speech). I'm sooooooooo busy, I haven't seen ER in a month! AAHHHHHHH! pleez review!  
  
~Danie  
  
P.S. Thanx to my lovely friend Desiree for the use of her name. :)  



	8. Chapter 8

Here goes the sad part. Not much else to say.  
  
  
Harry woke up in the hospital wing. The lights were dimmed, and flowers throughout made it smell nice, but because it was the hospital wing, it usually held a sense of dread. But Harry was no stranger here. A lot of his time at Hogwarts had been spent in here, amid brightly colored walls and bright lights, that failed to make the place look welcoming and comfortable.  
  
Harry could barely move. He was completely drained of energy. He could barely blink his eyes. His hand was extremely sore. It was blistered around where the ring was. In his other hand he still gripped tightly Hermione's locket. He moaned in pain.  
  
Madam Pomfrey glanced at him through the curtains.  
  
"I'll be back in a second, Harry."  
  
And with that she left the hospital wing.  
  
  
Dumbledore was pacing back and forth in his office. He felt guilt. Unavoidable guilt. He knew Voldemort was coming back. They had tried to find him, but it wasn't enough. Someone was dead. Hermione Granger was dead. And he could have stopped it. He should have stopped it a long time ago. And he didn't. On top of that, Harry had endangered himself to try and save her. He wasn't strong enough yet. He had nearly killed himself. He had been in a coma for nearly two weeks.  
  
Madam Pomfrey bustled into his office.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, Harry's awake."  
  
He let out a sigh of relief and followed her down to the hospital wing.  
  
  
Harry tried desperately to remember the details of what had happened. All he remembered was that he was doing some sort spell. It was really important, but then he had blacked out. What had happened?  
  
Madam Pomfrey returned, followed closely by Dumbledore. He held up his hand before Harry could say anything.  
  
"Just let her check you over, Harry" he said warily. Harry knew not to argue.  
  
Finally Madam Pomfrey finished, leaving them alone.  
  
"How long have I been in here?" Harry asked, finding it very hard to talk.  
  
"Two weeks" said Dumbledore. "You nearly killed yourself."  
  
"What happened? All I remember is a spell, and..."  
  
Dumbledore bowed his head.  
  
Harry suddenly remembered. The green light... she fell... And he couldn't sense her. With the druid powers, he could tune himself into people, their energy, their karma. He felt nothing.  
  
"No... No... she can't be gone..." he went into hysterics. "She can't! I tried to save her! I saw it! I jumped, but she didn't move! And I... tried to keep her... Why didn't you save her!" he screamed. "You're the most powerful wizard! You could've saved her!" He began to scream.  
  
Dumbledore brought out his wand and sent Harry into a deep sleep.  
  
"I'm not the most powerful wizard, Harry." He whispered. "You are."  
  
  
Professor McGonagall entered the common room. It was practically empty or students, except for a small huddle at the fireplace. Neville, Ginny, Parvati, Lavender, Deamus and Dean sat in silence, staring into the fire.  
  
"Have you guys seen Ron?" she asked quietly.  
  
Ginny nodded. "He's out by the lake."  
  
"Thank you. Just to let you know, Harry's okay."  
  
"Is he awake?" Lavender asked, still staring into the fire.  
  
She shook her head. "He was, but they gave him a sleeping potion."  
  
Ginny slowly stood up. "I'll go tell Ron." She said, a single tear sliding down her pale cheek.   
  
The Professor nodded and slowly walked away.  
  
"Do you want me to come, Gin?" Seamus asked.  
  
She shook her head and left the common room.  
  
  
Ron stood out by the lake, robes billowing in the cold wind. The cold water of the lake sloshed at his feet.  
  
"You really shouldn't be out here alone" came a voice from behind him.  
  
He reeled around and met Ginny's eyes. She draped a blanket over his shoulders and pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Harry's okay, Ron. He woke up today."  
  
Ron let out a sigh. It was somewhere between pain, relief and dread. He struggled to keep the tears back.  
  
"She's gone, Ginny. She's really gone."  
  
"God, I know..."  
  
  
Hermione stood on a plateau. Beautiful, lush grass, fruit trees. Paradise. Below her was a sea, and the middle and island. It looked gorgeous. It was so inviting. She wasn't frightened. She went to jump off the ledge.  
  
  
"Hermione..." said a voice.  
  
She reeled. No one was there.  
  
"Hermione..." said another voice. It was young, feminine. She knew exactly who it was.  
  
"Desiree?" She cried.  
  
There stood two people. One was a small child, the other a young woman. The young girl was short, no older than eight, dark, curling hair, olive skin. The woman was moderate height, had read hair and had the most piercing green eyes she had ever seen. Yet they were so familiar...  
  
"Lily?" she asked taking a step forward. She nodded.  
  
"You mustn't jump, Hermione. You must remember where you came from."  
  
"I know where I came-" but she stopped. No she didn't. Suddenly she couldn't remember. The only thing she remembered were those eyes. She'd seen them before. She very compelled to leap off the edge, she had no memory of anything else.  
  
"The ring" whispered the little girl. "The ring HG." Someone had called her that before. She had heard that nickname before.  
  
She glanced down at her hand. The ring on her hand was green, just like Lily's eyes. Where had it come from? She touched the green gem and it flashed. Light emanated from the ring, enveloping her, she suddenly felt warm, and she knew, knew who she was.  
  
"Desi, Lily, where am I?"  
  
"An imeall bos Tir nan og."  
  
"The border of tir nan og?" she asked  
  
Lily nodded. "You mustn't forget. Hermione. You must not jump."  
  
"Why?" because, you'll be stuck in Tir nan og. Don' you remember what you and harry were planning to do?"  
  
Hermione thought for a second. "To raise you and James."  
  
Lily nodded. "He will have a dilemma, now. He won't know whom to raise. Me, James... or you."  
  
"But..."  
  
"He mustn't try to raise me or James. It will hurt him, it will be too difficult. He must raise you."  
  
Hermione bowed her head, tears racing down her cheeks.  
  
"He needs parents, Lily! Not me. Why can't he raise you? I've seen him cry, with guilt, because you were killed. Not self-pity, but guilt! He needs you, not me!"  
  
"Hermione, he cannot raise me. It would cause a commotion, and he is not yet strong enough. He needs you, Ron needs you."  
  
"How come I would forget, but you wouldn't?"  
  
Lily raised her hand. On her finger was a ring; identically to Hermione's except the stone was jet black. "I am a druid, Hermione. I can resist the temptation to forget in Tir nan og. But you are still weak, not strong enough. You will forget. And if you forget, the effort to raise you would kill Harry. That's why we keep you here."  
  
Suddenly, a huge silver basin appeared in front of her. It was filled with a shimmering liquid.  
  
"Look into it, HG" Desiree said. "Don't forget......"  
  
"I can't... I can't see them, in pain..."  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw a man. He had deep brown eyes, and black messy hair. He was the spitting image of Harry. James.  
  
"Do it, Hermione." He said.  
  
She looked down into the basin.  
  
  
Okay, that was sad and strange at the same time. The next part will be sad too. Just to let you know, yes, this story is going somewhere, be patient!  
Hope you liked it, I'll get the next part up soon,  
  
~Danie  
P.S. Please take a few seconds just to review. It does't have to be long just to give you opinion, good, bad, happy, sad, awesome, crappy, whatever. Just pleez review. It would make my day.   



	9. Chapter 9: A Vanished Friend

Harry and Ron sat in then Den in silence. They were at either ends of the couch. Their knees were brought up to their stomach, and they sat there. Silently crying.  
  
Hermione was gone.  
  
Harry thought of a poem he had once heard, and started to recite it.  
  
  
Around the corner I have a friend,   
In this great city that has no end,   
Yet the days go by and weeks rush on,   
And before I know it, a year is gone.   
And I never see my old friend's face,   
For life is a swift and terrible race,   
He knows I like him just as well,   
As in the days when I rang his bell.   
And he rang mine if, we were younger then,   
And now we are busy, tired men.   
Tired of playing a foolish game,   
Tired of trying to make a name.   
Tomorrow" I say "I will call on Jim"   
"Just to show that I'm thinking of him."   
But tomorrow comes and tomorrow goes,   
And distance between us grows and grows.   
Around the corner!- yet miles away,   
"Here's a telegram sir" "Jim died today."   
And that's what we get and deserve in the end.   
  
Around the corner, a vanished friend.  
  
Okay, that was a very short part, but I felt it should stand alone. This was sent to me in an e-mail, and here's the end of it:  
  
Remember to always say what you mean. If you love someone, tell them.   
Don't be afraid to express yourself. Reach out and tell someone what   
they mean to you. Because when you decide that it is the right time, it   
might be too late. Seize the day. Never have regrets. And most   
importantly, stay close to your friends and family, for they have helped   
make you person that you are today.   
  
~Danie  
  
Review or e-mail me  
Water_nymph@swimmail.com  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Harry and Ron stood at the front of the crowd, next to Hermione's family. Their solemn black robes billowed in the wind, soaked form the icy spring rain. Harry gripped Hermi's locket like a lifeline, not daring to loosen his grip. The rest of the school stood behind, silent, huddled together for warmth.  
  
Dumbledore stood in front of them, under the trio's favorite tree. He began to speak, but Ron and Harry blocked it out. They stared ahead, across grey skies. Painfully aware of each other, nothing else. Together, remembering their friend.  
  
Harry was brought back down to earth by Mrs. Granger's unsteady voice.  
  
"What does it mean Harry? The Gaelic?"  
  
Harry was puzzled for a moment, then he remembered. The monument under their tree. It read  
  
In Memery of Hermione Granger  
Daughter of the Druids  
Codail i siochain i Tir nan og  
inion bos an Druids  
  
Do not stand at my grave and weep;  
I am not there. I do not sleep.  
I am a thousand winds that blow.  
I am the diamond glints on snow.  
I am the sunlight on ripened grain.  
I am the gentle autumn's rain.  
When you awaken in the morning's rush  
Of quiet birds in circled flight.  
I am the soft stars that shine at night.  
Do not stand at my grave and cry;  
I am not there.  
  
Lest we forget..............  
  
"It means..." he faltered. "It means sleep in peace in Tir nan og, daughter of the Druids." His voice shook, but she understood, and turned back to her husband.  
  
"Remember Hermione Granger." came Dumbledore's voice. "She touched all of you in some way, and took a little of all of us with her. may she Rest in Peace. Codail i siochain inion bos an Druids."  
  
The crowd dispersed, leaving Harry under the tree alone. He finally cracked. He cried. Because she was gone.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
"No!" screamed Hermione. "Stop it Lily! I can't watch-"  
  
"I know child" she whispered, gathering her into her arms. "Neither can I."  
  
"But you have to, HG. Yoou have to." came the tiny whisper.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
"Minerva, I could have stopped this!" the headmaster banged his wrist on the desk. "I could have prevented this."  
  
"Albus" said Minerva sadly, "What could you have done?"  
  
"She's dead, Minerva! Hermione Granger is dead! One more death! One more person murdered. How many times will there be one more death? One? Twice? Twenty times?"  
  
She shook her head. "I don't know Albus. But he's out there. We don't know where, but he's out there. But it's not your fault."  
  
"Of course it is. I'm one of the most powerful wizards in the world, and I can't find him."  
  
"You used to be the most powerful wizard." she said.  
  
"But that was before Harry."  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Harry sat by the tree, tears long dried up.  
  
"Harry?" came a quiet voice from behind him.  
  
It was Hermione's mother.  
  
"Oh, hi, Mrs. Granger." he said, forcing a smile.  
  
"I, uh, just" she paused. "I want to say thank you Harry. Hermione- you and Ron made her very happy."  
  
He smiled. "She uh, made us happy too. She saved my life more than once, Mrs. Granger. You should be proud."  
  
"Hermione was well, did she ever tell you about Desiree?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"It was horrible. She found it very hard to be around her friends after that. I'm surprised she even told you about it. She spent way too much time alone. I was afraid it would the same at Hogwarts. Until... you guys. She came back for summer break, and she was changed. She went back to her old friends. Spent less time alone. You saved her more than you think. And for that I'm grateful. I will always be grateful." She wiped a tear away. "She talked about you and Ron all the time, you know. We've heard all about you. She fell in love with you, Harry Potter. And you're worthy of her, you really are."  
  
"Thank you." he said, for lack of better words.  
  
"No, thank you."  
  
Okay, so that was a little sad, still dwelling on the depressing factor. But I promise, i will get back into the story, next part. I think his talk with Her mother got him to accept the fact that she was gone. Not that he could change that, but that she was gone.  
  
Pleeeez review, of e-mail me. I would really appreciate an e-mail, I'll e-mail you the next part if you e-mail me your feedback, questions, ideas or predictions. Promise!  
  
Pleeeezz!  
  
~Danie  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11 A Choice: traveling on the wi...

Harry stared at the wall. His watched ticked away the seconds.  
  
"Harry, take off that watch. It's driving me crazy."  
  
He took it off and stuffed it in his pocket.  
  
"Ron, is it selfish of me?"  
  
His best friend paused. "I- I think, it's your choice. In your situation I'd... I wouldn't know what to do. Really I wouldn't. But I couldn't be mad at you if you didn't choose her. You know I couldn't."  
  
"But you want me to choose her."  
  
"Harry, you never knew your parents. Now you have the chance to see your mother. Or your father. But you had Hermione. You fell in love with her. Just... I don't know. I can tell you to bring back Hermione. I can't tell you to choose her over your parents. But Harry, they've been gone for years. It could cause chaos... and really, Dumbledore, me and Hermione have been your family more than they ever have been. It's not their fault, but if they could, they'd tell you to choose her. Either way, you may live to regret something, but without Hermione these past days Harry, you've changed. You're not yourself. Your mother of Father may not be able change that."  
  
Harry bowed his head. "I need to go out. Thanks Ron."  
  
"Wait, where are you-"  
  
But he had already floated out the window.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
"Where's he going?"  
  
"To our graves" James replied. "He goes there all the time now, to think."  
  
"This is horrible. I can't just keep doing this. Lily, is there anything else we can do?"  
  
Her jet black ring sparked. "I think there is."  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Harry landed and sat down, leaning against the stone monuments.  
  
"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know. I don't know what to do anymore. I'm sorry, I can't choose." Tears streamed down his face. "I just don't know."  
  
A warm hand reached out wiped the tears away. He looked up.  
  
"Mom?"   
  
She was like a reflection, transparent, and already fading.  
  
"Harry, I don't have much time. I'm fading. Listen to me. You can't choose me or your father. You just can't."  
  
"But wh-"  
  
"We've been gone too long. It will kill you. And Hermione needs you, you need her. Ron is right. Albus, Hermione and Ron are your family. More than we ever have been. I love you, never forget that. But you too deserve each other."  
  
She waved her hand. Hermione stood beside her, a faded image. She smiled, silvery tears trickled down her face.  
  
"Hermi..."  
  
She blew him a kiss, as they both faded away.  
  
He sat in silence for a moment, until his mother's voice echoed in his head.  
  
"Go back, Harry. You'll understand later. But do the right thing. For me."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Come on Ron!" said Harry, pulling him down the hallway.   
  
"What Harry?"  
  
"I need you to do the spell. Come on."  
  
Ron stopped in his tracks. "Wait Harry. I'm no druid. How can I help you with old celtic magic? I can't help you bring-" he stopped. "Who is it you're bringing back anyways?"  
  
"Hermione." He said. "You were right. You and her are my family. But I'm not bring her back tonight. I can't yet. But I need the couldron. And I need you to chanel through. It's sort of like sharing power."  
  
Ron looked skeptical. "I'm not so sure, Harry. But I'll try."  
  
They entered the Den and harry lit the candles. He took a large green stone off the shelf. Ron and him sat on the floor across from each other.  
  
Okay Ron, listen to me. Concentrate, focus on what we're looking for. Think of the cauldron. I'll chanel you. Put your hands on the stone."  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
They both placed their hands on the stone and closed their eyes.  
  
"Matholwch airigh mé! An aisghabháil as an coire esttanaigh, it leakiu!"  
  
There was a huge flash and a black couldron appeared.  
  
"Looks like it worked." Said Ron, opening his eyes.  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah, it did."  
  
Sorry I haven't upladed anything 4 a while. I've been really busy, and away @ camp. Right now I'm in the Middle of choosing my courses for next year. Oh the horror! Well, I'll post more soon!  
  
Pleeeeeeeeeeeezzzzzz Review.   
  
~Danie  
(Believe me, this series will get much more interesting!)   



	12. Chapter 12 Trapped: Is this really what ...

"Okay, so this is it?" asked Ron skeptically.  
  
"Yeah, I guess" said Harry.  
  
"How does it work? It looks like a cauldron right out of like a fairytale, you know, where the evil witch brewed up poisons."  
  
Harry laughed. "I think were supposed to put her body in it or something, but we can't do that, so I think we could use something personal of hers. Like her locket." He said as he pulled it out of his pocket.  
  
"When are we going to do it?"  
  
"I don't know. I have to see Dumbledore. I would use him to channel through, no offense, he's more powerful, but I'm not as attuned to him as I am you. But I want to do it soon." He sighed.  
  
Ron looked at his best friend. He could tell he was feeling very guilty about deciding on Hermione. Guilty for not giving his parents another chance at life.   
  
"Harry, whatever made you decide to choose Hermione, you can't be guilty. It will eat you up, it can't be goo-"  
  
Harry bowed his head. Harry had been afraid he would say that. Ron could read him so well. Too well at times. Against his will, hefelt his temper flare. "How! How can I not be guilty? Do you know why I chose Hermione? Do you know why?!"  
  
"Harry, calm down. I just-"  
  
"No, Ron! You don't get it. My mother was powerful. She came to me. She was there... floating...Her power was fading on the plain... on the edge... keeping Hermi for me... told me not to... made me stop..."  
  
Now he was totally losing it.   
  
"Harry calm down. You're not making sense. Tell me what happened."  
  
"She was there... told me choose her... I couldn't do it... wouldn't let me..."  
  
Dumbledore suddenly appeared behind him.  
  
"Leave him, Ron. The spell weakened him, especially emotionally. He'll explain it later. I'll take care of him. Meet me in my office in two hours."  
  
Ron hesitated, but turned to leave seeing the look on the headmaster's face. He was almost out the door when he said,  
  
"Ron, we'll get her back soon." He looked at Harry on the floor. "I'm afraid of what will happen if we don't. His mother was always the best at Divination, but... Arabella Figg, an old friend is helping me. We've got a watching crystal on him. We know what he's feeling. But he has to do it soon. And you have to help him. I can train you in minor Druid spells, you'll never be like Harry or Hermione, they have the Lia Fail Rings. But you have to help him more than just the channeling."  
  
Ron was puzzled, but nodded and left.  
  
"Harry, please get up."  
  
"I can't... she wouldn't let me do it... she made me promise... not fair..."  
  
"Harry get up."  
  
Harry slowly stood up. "She told me not to.... I killed her.... She could've lived..."  
  
"Harry!" said Dumbledore. "You didn't kill her. Look at me. You didn't kill her." His blue eyes sparkled with intense determination, determination to make the confused boy see. "Tuisligh bàs!"  
  
Harry looked up. There stood his mother. She looked completely normal. Human. Alive.  
  
"She smiled. "Hello, Albus. Harry."  
  
"But I thought you... how can you..."  
  
"I can't do this for long Harry." The old man was already showing signs of strain. He left them alone.  
  
"Are you..."  
  
"Yes" she said through tears. "I'm here." She pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Mommy" he said. He cried into her dress. She began to sing.  
  
"Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine  
  
Little one when you play  
Don't you mind what they say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine   
  
If they knew sweet little you  
They'd end up loving you too  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for  
The right to hold you   
  
From your head to your toes  
You're not much, goodness knows  
But you're so precious to me  
Cute as can be, baby of mine..."  
  
Lily sighed as her son fell asleep in her arms as she sang, just like when he was a baby. She kissed him on the forehead.  
  
Suddenly Ron ran into the room. He stared at Lily for a moment.  
  
"Lily, he collapsed. Called for you."  
  
"Albus?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Harry, wake up! Now!"  
  
"What?" he asked sleepily.  
  
"Come." He followed sleepily as she ran down the hallway. She rapped on Professor McGonagall's office door.  
  
"Wha- Lily?" she stared at the woman. 'Wha... how..."  
  
"Minerva, he tried to do. Now, of all the times... but we need the apparition shields down, Albus collapsed."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
The Deputy headmistress muttered a spell. "They're down but not for long."  
  
"Ron, where is he?"  
  
"In the Entrance hall. Come on!"  
  
They ran, and Harry, now awake, and being the fastest runner, reached him first.  
  
"Professor! Are you okay? We're taking you to the hospital."  
  
"No. Don't take me anywhere. Lily."  
  
"No Albus, you mustn't." Tears ran down her cheek. "The school, the children, everything. Voldemort. You can't."  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other, puzzled.  
  
"Lily, I won't be here long" he breathed in deeply. "You deserve... anther chance with Harry... I couldn't save you once. I was too coward... should have done this a long time ago... I can do it now... now I have the chance... to make up for not doing it at first... I killed you... you and James... you deserve-"  
  
Both of them started to fade.  
  
"I won't do the life spark charm! I'm not worth that!"  
  
"Yes... yes you are.... Harry.... He can have you both...you and Hermio-" he passed out.  
  
"We have to get him to a hospital. Now." She muttered a spell and the little group disapparated.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"Where's Fletcher?" asked Lily at the desk when they appeared.  
  
"On a break."  
  
"Page him now!"  
  
"Whoah, what's so urg-" He stopped and stared. "You're fading..."  
  
"Get him!" said McGonagall. The young clerk cowered under his previous teacher's voice. He paged him.  
  
Mundungus came running down the hallway. "What happe- Lily?" he paused, like everyone, and stared. "What's happening?"  
  
Dumbledore was on a stretcher. "He collapsed."  
  
Gus looked at her. "You?"  
  
She nodded.   
  
"Bring him in here" he led them into a room nearby. Him and a nurse checked his vitals, got him stabilized.  
  
"I can keep him comfortable, but" he paused, and looked from Dumbledore, to Lily, to Harry and back again. Lily and Dumbledore were fading by the minute. "You have decided soon." He pulled Lily into a hug and whispered in her ear. "It's good to see you, but do what's right Lil. Do what's right."  
  
"I will " she whispered. "But I don't know if he will."  
  
Gus left them alone.  
  
"Lily, what's happening?" asked Ron. "Frankly, were confused."  
  
"I'll try to tell you as quick as I can, but we don't have much time." She looked down at her fading form. "Dumbledore is a Druid, as you know. But everyone thinks he doesn't have power. But he does. He's extremely powerful. But he hid his powers, it was dangerous. Originally, I thought, he made me think he would just bring me back to make Harry see that he can't bring me back. Hermione is on the border of Tir nan og. The minute she steps over the line, she'll forget everything. You wouldn't have been able to bring her back. I help her remember, kept her outside. But Harry could never bring me back, it would kill him, I've been gone so long. So I used what power I had left to project myself to him, me and Hermione. I thought he understood until this afternoon, when he broke down. So Dumbledore used his power, for the first time in years, at great risk of losing them or even his life to bring me back fully just for a while. Or so I thought. He trying to perform the life spark charm. He wants to give up his life, so I can live. But he can't. He old, and he very well might die soon, but not for a while. He may not have saved James and I, but he's saved others. And he still has to protect the students. In reality, for the charm, I should be getting more solid, and he fading, but since I'm protesting it, we're both fading." A tear slipped down her cheek. "He's giving up his life you Harry. For me. And I'm not worth..."  
  
A hand came up and gripped hers. She looked down at the pale headmaster.  
  
"Lily... you... you and Minerva." He smiled. "We're like daughters to me. I can do no more here. Something good has to..." he coughed. "Come of my death... let the spell... work."  
  
"Albus" said Minerva, wiping away a tear. "Don't. It's not safe, with Voldemort. He killed Hermione Granger. You are one of the only one who can stop him."  
  
"No... Harry... Ron... Hermione... Lily you know... show them. Show them what I didn't... get him... get him for me..."  
  
Lily and Dumbledore almost weren't there.   
  
"Albus, let me go! Harry can't bring Hermione back if I don't help form the other side. It will kill him! Let me go!" She was screaming. "You'll kill yourself, and him! Let me go!"  
  
"Albus?! Lily?!" cried McGonagall.   
  
They were barely a shimmer.  
  
"Mom?! Dumbledore?! Don't! I'm not worth-"  
  
"I will try again Lily... I promise...."  
  
There was a snap and a flash of light. The last traces of Lily disappeared. The Headmaster slowly began to reappear.  
  
Harry and Ron stared and Dumbledore materialized before their eyes, in a deep slumber.  
  
"I'll get Gus." Said McGonagall. "Wait outside." She walked off.  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"He's stable, but in a coma. We'll keep our fingers crossed, but there's a chance..."  
  
"He could die?"  
  
Mundungus nodded. "He tried to do something very noble, Harry. I promise you I will do everything in my power to save him."  
  
He bowed his head and left.  
  
Harry, Ron, Sirius and Minerva sat all against the wall in the waiting room. They were silent for an eternity, until Sirius finally broke the disturbing silence.  
  
"You guys never heard any stories, did you?" asked Sirius.  
  
"When we were young, there was a big group of us. We were inseparable." continued McGonagall.  
  
"There was your parents, of course, Harry. Sirius, Arabella, Remus, Mundungus, me. Then there were Frank and Krista, Neville's parents. They're-"  
  
"I know" said Harry. "They're insane."  
  
She shuddered. "Tara Bones, and the twins, Carly and Dylan Prewett. They were killed by Voldemort."  
  
"Peter?" asked Ron quietly, hissing the name.  
  
"That bast-" Sirius stopped himself and took a deep breath/ "He never really was part of the group. Just the Marauders. Followed James and I around like we were gods. Remus really was the closest to him. James also trusted him right away. If he had only took a moment to see..."  
  
"Sirius, you can't blame him. Not now. Not ever. Especially not now."  
  
"Isn't there anything we can do? I mean with magic? We can't wake him?" asked Ron. "I'm tired of waiting."  
  
"I've waited for worse things" said Harry in a barely audible whisper.  
  
"So have I" said Sirius. "So have I."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"What?" came the response from the school.  
  
"You heard me" said Professor Snape. "The Headmaster had fallen ill. Professor McGonagall is with him at the moment at the hospital, so I am in charge for now. Classes will resume as usual, except transfiguration. You are dismissed."  
  
"Great." said Ginny to Seamus, Dean, Lavender and Pavarti. "Of all the people to take over..."  
  
"I hope Dumbledore's okay."  
  
"Me too."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"I came as soon as I could. What happened?" A tall woman with blond hair stood there.  
  
Sirius and Minerva both got up and gave her a hug.  
  
"Albus collapsed. Trying to do the life spark charm."  
  
"You're kidding! Lily?"  
  
"She tried to resist. He only let go just in time. Or at least we hope. He's in a coma."  
  
She sighed and sat down beside Sirius, gripping his hand.  
  
She turned and half-smiled at Harry and Ron. "I would say nice to meet you both, but under the circumstances..."  
  
Harry looked in her eyes, and saw something like pity, sympathy. But then he realized it wasn't. It was empathy. She had a death grip on Sirius' hand.  
  
"Wait a sec. How come all of you know about the life spark charm... Dumbledore's powers? No one else knoew? Why you guys?"  
  
"Lily told us that she was a Druid." Said Arabella. "Dumbledore knew she had told. We were all were close to the Headmaster, much like you, uh, three were. We knew about the Life Spark charm because after Lily and James died, Dumbledore said he'd do it. We all tried to stop him, knowing that if he was gone the problem with Voldemort would get worst. He eventually gave in to us... but never really got over the guilt. He blames himself for their deaths."  
  
Harry thought about that one. "I don't know how he can carry that on his shoulders and still be so cheerful."  
  
Minerva laughed. "I don't know either.  
  
They satin silence for a little while longer.  
  
"You were telling us about when you were little. Keep going. I'd rather not sit in silence." Said Harry.  
  
"Yeah" said Ron. "Me neither."  
  
"I remember, Harry" said Professor McGonagall, "Right after your dad proposed to your mum. We had all watched through the door using a spell. After that we all went out side and had a huge snowball fight by the lake."  
  
"And as I recall, us guys kicked your butts."  
  
"Hey, at least we admitted it when we lost."  
  
"What about that time we bewitched a bucket of paint and dumped it on Lucius Malfoy. It flashed insults about him every three seconds!"  
  
"And when Sirius and Arabella went out to the rose garden for shall we say... a midnight stroll, and we locked all the doors to the castle. Neither of them had their wands."  
  
Both oh their faces were slightly red.  
  
Suddenly a big smile spread across Arabella's face. "Sirius, I have two words for you. Truth of Dare."  
  
Sirius immediately paled. "You wouldn't dare, Bella, you wouldn't dare."  
  
"Watch me." She turned to Harry and Ron. "Want some real dirt on Sirius? We were playing truth or dare. We dared Sirius to go and stand naked outside. He did it, because compared to some of our other dares, this was an easy one. Or so he thought."  
  
"Please don't tell them, Bella, please."  
  
"So, he was standing right under the tower window, because we had to see him, to make sure he was actually outside. James and Frank dumped a huge bucket of Fast Drying super glue on top of him. Lily and I dropped about two hundred pink flowers on him. It took him two weeks to get all the petals off. He never heard the end off it."  
  
Despite being in the hospital, all five of them were in tears, laughing their heads off.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Okay so I had to make the end a little light hearted. This part's been kind of depressing. Oh, and if you want to know, the spell Dumbledore used to Bring Lily back is Gaelic, it means "Death Totter." Original, Huh.  
  
Well, the Lullaby, Baby Mine, is from Dumbo, if you didn't know. And if you want to hear the whole story of the snow ball fight, check my other story.... I shall not pass that magical castle this side of springtime, k?  
  
Pleeezzz e-mail me, I'd really appreciate it. Any questions, predictions, or ideas your have, send then on. I promise you I'll reply, and e-mail the next chapter right to you! But you have to e-mail me first. Or if you review on the site, ask a question or something and leave an e-mail addy, I might just hit ya back!  
  
Luv y'all, pleez review  
  
~Danie  
water_nymph@swimmail.com  
  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13: Overwhelmed

"Harry, Ron" Sirius shook them gently. "Wake up, he's awake."  
  
"What? Huh?"  
  
"Dumbledore, he's awake."  
  
They both breathed sighs of relief.  
  
"Can I see him?" Harry asked.  
  
"Arabella's in there now, but you can see him in a minute."  
  
Harry nodded and walked over to the vending machine. (Are there such thing as wizard vending machines? I imagine so...) He bought himself and Ron a drink and sat back down.  
  
"I had the weirdest dream." Said Harry. "Dumbledore wasn't able to be headmaster anymore, so Snape took over. All I can remember was that he expelled everyone, but the Slytherins."  
  
"I'd like to see him try" said Ron.  
  
"All I can say is that the day Snape is Headmaster, I'll go back to the Dursleys."  
  
Arabella came out of the room. "Harry, he wants to see you."  
  
Harry nodded and walked into the room.  
  
Arabella sat down between Minerva and Sirius.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
Arabella pulled the watching stone out of her bag.  
  
"According to this, he's quite passive right now, but-"  
  
"But what?" asked Ron, looking at the stone. It was gray, to show Harry's passivity. But other colors swirled in it as well.  
  
"Well, there's a little blue around the edges, meaning he's a little depressed, which is understandable, then there's this intense yellow color. It means longing. Probably for Hermione, and his parents. But this purple color, is astonishment, which is also understandable. Then of course, there's the green. Can anyone guess what that is?"  
  
"Guilt" said Ron immediately.  
  
"Yes. It's been there since we trained the stone on him. But the blue and yellow are becoming more prominent, so he has to bring Hermione back soon, or else, he could become extremely vulnerable. Exactly what Voldemort wants."  
  
"Wait, but we haven't heard anything from Voldemort since Hermione. Is he just biding his time?"  
  
"Probably. We have to get Hermione back, and start all of your training before he finds the perfect time."  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Dumbledore smiled as Harry entered the room.  
  
"So for once, I'm the one hurt in bed."  
  
"Why did yo-" Harry began.  
  
"Don't ask why Harry. You know why."  
  
"Because you think it's your fault."  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "Yes, I do blame myself. Because I knew. I knew he would go for them, and didn't do enough to save them..."  
  
"You did what you could. Just because there was a misjudgment. No one could have know when or who..."  
  
"Yes, I could've. And I should have done the life spark charm a long time ago..."  
  
"No. Because if you did, Voldemort could be stronger than he is. He could have killed me back in my first year. And we would have that idiot Cornelius Fudge as Headmaster. The world would be very different if you weren't here. That you would sacrifice what you've done, and what you still could do, for my mother... for me..."  
  
"It was my fault.."  
  
"No... but... Thank you..."  
  
"Wait Harry-"  
  
Harry left the room. For some reason he just couldn't face Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry" asked Ron, as he walked right by them out the exit. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Let him go Ron" said Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Yes." Said Arabella. "Look at the stone. Another color. Orange. For overwhelmed."  
  
"No kidding. I'm going to have to agree. And I have to get out of here. This hospital is really starting to freak me out." He walked out of the hospital, not even sure where he was going.  
  
Arabella pulled out another watching stone. This one was mostly a bright fuchsia color.  
  
"Ron's stone."  
  
"Dumbledore made you put him on a stone too?" asked Minerva.  
  
She nodded. "Fuchsia means worry. There's a little yellow and blue in there too. And orange."  
  
"So basically Ron's just as upset as Harry, except he's better at hiding it?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Yep. As soon as Dumbledore's out of here, we have to get going. We don't have much time."  
  
Sirius sat up. "I'm going to find Gus. Find out what's happening."  
  
"Okay, bring him back here, would you?" asked Arabella, letting go of his hand.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Sirius returned a few minutes with Gus, a smile on his face.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well, he seems fine. You can take him back to the castle tomorrow, but he has to stay in bed. He should be back to himself in a week."  
  
Minerva jumped up and threw her arms around her old friend. "Thank you Gus."  
  
"No problem. Hey, where are Harry and Ron?"  
  
"They left. A little overwhelmed."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Hey, will you come back to the castle with us Gus?" asked Minerva. "Watch Albus, keep us company, get away from work."  
  
"Yeah, it would be nice to revisit old memories. I think I can get away for a week or so."  
  
"Okay, I'll make arrangements."  
  
"Who's in charge of the school if you're here?" asked Sirius. "I just thought of it now."  
  
"Snape. He's probably having fun. I wouldn't be surprised if I get back and he's tried to expel a student."  
  
Sirius yawned.  
  
"Sirius, Arabella, both of you go to the castle. Check if Harry and Ron are there, and then you can go home and get some sleep."  
  
"What if they're not there?"  
  
"Try the Potter's graves for Harry, but don't let him see you if he's there. He'll go back on his own. Ron will probably be in their tree, you know the big one, by the lake. If neither of them are in those places or at school, call here and they'll forward the call, but I doubt they'd be anywhere else."  
  
"How do you know their favorite places, where to look?"  
  
She laughed. "When you're a teacher, you spend most of your time watching, not teaching."  
  
Sirius and Arabella stood up. "See you guys later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Harry sat in their tree, overlooking the lake. It had been a beautiful day, and the setting sun sent beautiful colors of orange, purple and pink across the sky.  
  
He had bailed. For no reason at all, he just couldn't face Dumbledore after what he had done. He had tried to sacrifice his own life so that harry could have his parents, and Harry didn't understand.  
  
  
He was nowhere near worthy of that.  
  
Not even close.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Ron stood in front of Lily and James Potter's graves. They were buried in a beautiful place, on top of a grass hill. Their headstones sat underneath a huge tree. He understood now why Harry often came here to think.  
  
Their Death. Their death had started this all. And the knowledge that Harry was capable of bringing one of them back.  
  
"Oh, God, Hermione, you were always the level headed one. This just doesn't make sense...."  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
"Lily? What happened? You just disappeared!"  
  
"Hermione, relax. Dumbledore tried to bring me back. He did. It was temporary at first, but-"  
  
"Wait a minute, I thought he didn't have any druid powers!"  
  
"He hid them. But he tried to do the life spark charm. Basically, he tried to exchange his like for mine. Permanently."  
  
"He tried to bring you back to life by killing himself?"  
  
She nodded. "But I resisted, and he only just let go in time. Nearly killed himself. Look."  
  
Lily swirled the waters of large basin of water, and a vision appeared. Dumbledore was in the hospital. Sirius, Ron, Harry and Professor McGonagall were there, along with a tall blond woman.  
  
"Who's she?"  
  
"Arabella Figg. One of our friends from school. They're talking to the doctor, also one of our friends."  
  
"Is he going to be okay?"  
  
"I think so... until he tries it again, which could be disastrous..."  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
well, that didn't tell you much, except that I'm not killing him of... yet.  
  
Hope you enjoyed!  
  
Pleez review  
  
~Danie  



	14. Chapter 14: That's Good to Know...

Hello Peoples! Sorry I haven't posted for a while. I just trying to get Reluctance finished (See my other pen name water_nymph) Then I'll be able to concentrate on this, and then I'll post some new stuff. I know this is dragging on now... but it will get more interesting. I promise.  
  
Oh, and I am looking for a beta reader. I really need one. Pleez, if you like being a strict critic and getting sneak peeks, you'll love this job. E-MAIL ME!  
  
We're doing poetry in English. I was writing, and thought:  
  
Damn, why the hell is all my stuff so damn depressing! Well, them I wrote a cinquain.  
  
I write  
I spin a tale.  
Then I will ask myself  
Why's it all so damn depressing?  
Oh well...  
  
Well, that's my writing motto know. You all like it anyway, huh?  
  
Sorry bout the long note.... Here goes the next part....  
  
  
"Minerva? It's Sirius."  
  
"Did you find them?"  
  
"Yeah, but not where we expected. Harry was at the tree, Ron at James' and Lily's graves."  
  
"That is weird."  
  
"Yeah. Well, Harry's back in side, and Ron's on his way back to the castle. We're going to go get some sleep. If you need us, we'll be at my place."  
  
She laughed despite herself. "You'll both be at your place? Sirius, I think the reminiscing really got to yo-"  
  
"Shut up, Minnie. My house is just closer."  
  
"Sure..."  
  
*click*  
  
(A/N- Yes, they can use the phone... I think they're smart enough for that!)  
  
Arabella slid her arm around his waist. "Come on, I'm tired. Let's go get some sleep."  
  
Sirius put his arm around her shoulder. "Yes, let's..."  
  
And with a pop they disapparated.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"I want to get out of this bed."  
  
"Albus, you need rest. We'll take you back to Hogwarts, but you need to rest for a week."  
  
"Gus, there's not time for me to lie in bed for a week."  
  
"Well you should have thought of that before you did what you did." Dumbledore began to protest, but the doctor held his hand up. "I respect you Albus. You are my former Headmaster, and a dear friend, but frankly, you are the most stubborn man I have ever met, and I have a feeling Harry's no different. But what you did was not very smart. It was not the best thing you could have done right now. Voldemort is coming back. He killed Hermione Granger. You are one of the most powerful wizards there are-"  
  
"Gus, one of... one of. You know Harry is becoming more and more powerful each day. And Lily is just as powerful, if not more than me with the use of her druid powers. You know that."  
  
"Yes, harry is growing strong. But he needs to know how to master the powers. We can help him and Ron with normal magic... but with the druid magic... only you can."  
  
"Gus, I am not here to be judged, I tried-"  
  
"You are a great man, Albus, but sometimes a little too great. You can help Ron and Harry this week, as long as you do it from bed. And I am going to go with you to the castle to make sure you follow doctor's orders."  
  
"Fine, you win. Can you please get Arabella? I need to speak with her."  
  
"Her and Sirius went back to his place to get some sleep."  
  
The old man cocked an eyebrow. "Didn't they..."  
  
"A long time ago..." Gus chuckled.  
  
The old man laughed. "Can we leave then?"  
  
"In a minute. I'll go get my stuff and Minerva."  
  
He exited the hospital room.  
  
"Minnie, he wants to leave."  
  
"Is that a good idea? Now?"  
  
"We can do no more for him here. He'll most likely be better off at the castle. Provided he stays in bed, that is."  
  
"You know just as well as I do that is going to be very difficult. I'll go get my stuff, then we'll leave."  
  
She nodded as he walked down the hall, and entered Dumbledore's hospital room.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" she asked, smiling at her old friend.  
  
"Yes. I'm very ready."  
  
"Albus, about what you did,-"  
  
"Minerva, I don-"  
  
"I know, but listen. I can't tell you it wasn't your fault that the Potters were killed, you're just as stubborn as Harry and won't listen. And I can't tell you not to try it ever again, because I know you will. But think before you do. And now's not the time. Harry needs you, we all need you, more than before."  
  
A tear ran down her cheek. "Promise me you won't do it yet."  
  
"I promise." Came the reluctant answer.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Ron, where have you been?" Ginny asked, jumping up to greet her brother. "You look totally exhausted. And Where's Harry?"  
  
"We were at the hospital with Dumbledore. I have no idea where Harry is, he stormed off on us."  
  
"Is Dumbledore all right?"  
  
"Yeah, he fine, I think. Look Ginny, I'm really tired, can I just go up to bed?"  
  
Ginny saw the look on his face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm just tired, I wan-"  
  
"There is something wrong. You think I can't tell?"  
  
He sighed. "Look Gin, I don't really want to talk right now, so could you please just leave me alone. Please?"  
  
"Um, yeah, okay, go take a nap."  
  
She watched as her older brother ascended the stairs and entered the dormitory. But still she was worried. She thought for a moment, and then decided to go up and see what was happening.  
  
The dormitory door was ajar. She watched her brother pace back and forth across the room, shakibng his head, and munbling to himself. She couldn't quite catch the words.  
  
The was a sudden crash as her brother kicked the garbage can over.  
  
"Dammit!!" he yelled, then sat down on the bed, burrying his head in his hands.  
  
"Ron!" said Ginny, entering the room and sitting down beside hi. She put an arm across his shoulders. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know... I don't know..."  
  
"Of coourse you do. What's up? Tell me."  
  
"No... I mean I don't know what to do anymore... Hermoine... she used to be the one who would think... and we don't have her back yet, but we will... Harry will bring her back..."  
  
"Ron, you're talking nonsense, stop it."  
  
He took a deep breath. "Harry is- wait, I don't think I should be telling you this..."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Me, Harry, McGonagall, Gus, Arabella, and Sirius are the only ones who know..."  
  
"Tell me Ron... I won't tell anyone, I promise."  
  
"Harry and hermione are druids.... They inheirited it form Lily... Dumbledore's one too, but everyone thought he doesn't have ant powers, but he does, lots... and then Hermione died... and Harry found a way to bring her back to life... or someone else... he didn't know, Lily, or Herm... but then Dumbledore brought back Lily and tried to do the like spark charm... That's why he collapsed..."  
  
"Life Spark Charm?"  
  
"Exchange his life for Lily's, but she didn't want to... so he nearly killed him self for nothing... and now he says he has to train us... but I don't know... Ginny I don't know..."  
  
"What Ron?"  
  
"They want us to kill Voldemort... Train us... but Hermione was always good at that... not me... I don't know if I can... if I can learn. I'm no druid... I'm scared... for the first time in my life, I am truly terrified..."  
  
"Okay, listen to me... Ron, you can do it, with or without Hermione. I will help. And as for being Scared... well it's better than being naïve... we'll get through this..."  
  
He nodded, and pulled the covers up over him, like a child. She sat there with him, until he fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Are we ready to g-" Gus stopped in his tracks when he entered the hospital. Albus and Minerva were staring at each other, blue twinkling eyes met dark peircing ones. One tear slowly trickled down Minerva's cheek.  
  
"Say it again..."  
  
"I promise."  
  
She finally broke her stare, satisfied.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
She waved her wand to take down the apparition shield for the fraction of a second it would take to get in, and they all disapparated.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Professor Snape?" Ginny said, stepping reluctantly into the dark office.  
  
"Yes?" came the icy reply. He didn't even bother to look up.  
  
"Has Proffesor McGonagall returned yet? I really need to talk to her."  
  
"No she hasn't."   
  
"Do you know when she'll be back?"  
  
"No I do not." She could tell he was already loosing patience. Wqhy was he such a mean bastard?  
  
"Well, would you do me a favor?"  
  
"I do not owe you a favor, Miss Weasley, so kindly exit my office before I have to give you a detention..." His voice was becoming more and more vindictive.  
  
She answered back "Why are you in such a bad mood all the time?" and immediately wished she didn't.  
  
"Get out!!" he yelled. "Get out now, Miss Weasley!"  
  
"Severus! What is this? I return and you're yelling at one of my best students? What is the meaning of this?"  
  
"I just came to see when you'd be back, I really need to talk to you."  
  
"Is it of utter importance, Ginny?"  
  
"Yes, it's about Ron."  
  
The Deputy Headmistress's expression softened. "Go to my office. I will be there shortly."  
  
Ginny nodded and left the room.  
  
"Severus, I do not app-"  
  
"Minerva, do not lecture me." He glared at her. "I expect the Headmaster is fine?"  
  
"Yes. You are relieved of your duties as deputy Headmaster. And believe me, you will not get the job again... I don't care why you were yelling at her, I know there was no good reason. Good day Severus."  
  
She left him sitting at his desk and scowling.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Cailleach Bheur" Harry whispered, entering the Den.   
  
He lit the fire and taking a glance at the huge cauldron in the corner, streched out on the couch, muttering, "soon, Hermione, soon..."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Minerva sat down at her desk and faced her student.  
  
"Now, Ginny, what about your brother?"  
  
"Well, he came in this afternoon and was acting quite strange."  
  
"Where is he now?"  
  
"In bed, he fell asleep after I talked to him. He was, well, very upset."  
  
"Just wait a sec, Ginny."  
  
She pulled a phone from her desk drawer and dialed a number. (I know, electronics don't work in Hogwarts, but maybe it's a magic phone..."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
***RING*** ***RING*** ***RING***  
  
"Sirius... Sirius... Sirius!!!"  
  
"Wha?" he asked sleepily, looking up at Arabella.  
  
"Your phone's ringing." She said, yawning, and lying back down beside him. "I'm not getting it."  
  
"Dammit." Said Sirius, reaching over to the bedside table and picking up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"Dammit, Minerva, we were fast asleep!"  
  
"Sorry Sirius, but I need the stones. Now."  
  
"Why?" He sighed.  
  
"Well, I want to monitor the boys. They're getting a little-"  
  
His parental instinct kicked in. "What? Is harry okay?"  
  
"Haary's fine. But I'm talking with Ginny, and she said Ron't really upset, so I want to keep watching them."  
  
"How soon do you need them?"  
  
"How soon can you get them here?"  
  
"If we can apparate, fifteen minutes."  
  
"You can apparate to outside the gates, and I'll send a carriage down for you. I don't want the shields down anymore."  
  
"Fine, see you in a while."  
  
***click***  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
McGonagall hung up the phone.  
  
"Stones?" asked Ginny, puzzled.  
  
"watching stones. They monitor emotions, and that way we can watch both Harry and Ron, and see how they're doing. Proffesor Dumbledore was concerned, it was his idea."  
  
"Is he alright? Proffesor Dumbledore?"  
  
"Yes, he's fine."  
  
"Well, Rron, was trying to ell me something, but it was hard to uderstand him. At first he said he really shouldn't tell me, but he tried to anyway."  
  
"How much do you know, Ginny?"  
  
Ginny explained to her what Ron had said.  
  
"Very well, since you know that much, I see no reason in telling you the rest." She told the story to Ginny, in detail.  
  
"I want to help."  
  
"I don't know Ginny, there's already so many people dragged into this, and it's so dangerous..."  
  
"I can't know about this, and not do anything."  
  
"I was afraid you'd say that. Very well, you can help, in little ways. Watch Harry and Ron for me, please? I can't have my eyes glues to the stones all day, and we need to know what triggers any little breakdowns or reactions. You can also help them practice with their training. Just be there for support, Ginny. Losing Hermione was very hard, for both of them. We will try to bring her back... but chances are something could go wrong. Just keep an eye out, okay?"  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"Okay, can you go down to Hagrid, tell him I need a carriage sent down to the gates, and will you go with it? Meet Sirius and Arabella?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Thank you, dear."  
  
Ginny smiled and left the room, think on what she had just heard.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"What did she want?" asked Arabella, as Sirius fell back onto the bed, beside her.  
  
"She wants the stones. Now." He sighed. "All I wanted was some sleep!" he whined.  
  
"Hey, having one of the most famous wizards as a godson, you have deal. It's a full time job."  
  
"Yeah, no kidding."  
  
"I'll go make coffee. Get dressed."  
  
She pulled back on her robe and went to the kitchen to make the coffee. (Fresh tasted so much better than conjured!)  
  
She returned to bedroom ten minutes later to the sound of Sirius' snoring.  
  
"Oh, you're fuckin' kidding me. Sirius!"  
  
No answer.  
  
She sighed and pulled out her wand.  
  
"Electronus Zap!"  
  
Sirius jumped four feet in the air and landed back on the bed painfully.   
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"You fell back asleep. Come on." She threw him a robe,and after he was dress a cup of coffee. They disapparated with a pop.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Hey Hagrid!"  
  
Hagrid looked up from the sweater he was knitting. "'ello Ginny. How're you?"  
  
"Good. Professor McGonagall sent me. She needs a carriage sent down to the gates, and wants me to go with it."  
  
"Sure thing!" She followed him to the huge shed. He wheeled out a carriage, and opened the door for her.  
  
"'ere you go, madam."  
  
She giggled. "Thanks Hagrid!" The carriage was the same as the ones that took all the students up to the castle on the first day. It moved magically. Ginny sat back and watched the trees pass.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Damn, it's cold out here."  
  
"Yeah, and your coffee is horrible..."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Well it's true!"  
  
"Well see about that..." Arabella shoved him playfully, sending him sprawled on the ground, coffee mug flying.  
  
"Hey, that wasn't fair!" He grabbed her ankle, pulling her down into the pile of leaves with him.  
  
"That's an illegal move."  
  
"Is it now?"  
  
Sirius pulled her into a kiss. She giggled. "Now, that move isn't."  
  
"That's good to hear."  
  
There was a noise, and they sat up. The carriage was there.   
  
Ginny jumped out. She looked at them curiously for a moment, then greeted them.  
  
"Hey Sirius. And you must be Arabella."  
  
Arabella nodded and pulled a leaf out of her hair, standing up. "Yes. A Weasley, right?"  
  
"Yes, Ron's brother."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
They climbed into the carriage, and there was silence.  
  
"Sirius?" whispered Arabella. "How much does she know?"  
  
"No idea."  
  
But Ginny heard.  
  
"I know what's happening, Arabella. I'm going to help."  
  
She smiled. "That's good to know..."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Okay, so this part was bad. Next part we start training, and maybe bring back Hermi (or that might be the next chapter) anyway, it's still all good!  
  
Pleez,  
And e-mail me pleez! ( I'll e-mail you the next chapter)  
  
Water_nymph@swimmail.com  
  
~Danie  



	15. Chapter 15: I Love Him. I Really Truly L...

"Here's the stones, Minerva" Arabella said, handing them to her.  
  
She studied them, and looked up.  
  
"What does this mean? These sparkles?"  
  
There were sparkles showing up all over both the stones.  
  
"Don't worry about it" Arabella said. "Sparkles mean Nostalgia."  
  
"Yeah, but look at all this blue." Minerva said sadly.  
  
"Depression. We better get going fast."  
  
"Let's go see Albus."  
  
"Provided Doctor Gus lets us in..."  
  
They laughed. "It's a wonder he's been able to keep in bed this long."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
They entered the Headmaster's living quarters. He was there in bed, enjoying a cup of tea with Gus.  
  
"Hello" he said as they walked in. "Have you got the stones?"  
  
Minerva handed them to him at once.  
  
He sighed as he looked them over. "This is getting worse. Get Ron and Harry in here."  
  
"As far as we know, Ron's in bed, and Harry is still in the den you told us about."  
  
"Get them in here, I want to start the training right now. Get Ron, and tell him to go to the den to fetch Harry."  
  
"Ginny is going to help to." Minerva said.   
  
Dumbledore eyed her, but said nothing. "Sirius, will you go get Ron and Ginny?"  
  
"What? Oh, yeah, sure." He was nearly falling asleep on his feet, even after the coffee. (But half of it ended up on the ground, remember?). "and then, for god's sake, go get some sleep!"  
  
He walked out and headed towards the Gryffindor Common room.  
  
"Sirius Black!" yelled the fat lady. 'Wha- wha- what are you doing here?" She had never really gotten over the time he slashed her up to get inside.  
  
"Oh, right, sorry 'bout that incidence a couple years ago. Heat of the moment. But I'm kinda in a hurry, you know, business for Dumbledore. Can I go in?"  
  
"Well, I guess" she said, opening for him, cautiously.  
  
He walked in, and saw Ginny sitting in a chair by the fire.  
  
"Ginny, do you know where Ron is?"  
  
"Yeah, I think he's still in bed."  
  
"Go get him, and come on, Dumbledore wants to see you guys."  
  
She nodded, and went up to the common room, returning a few minutes later with a very sleepy looking Ron.  
  
"Ron, go get Harry."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"The den."  
  
"Oh right. We'll meet you guys."  
  
"In Dumbledore's rooms. By his office."  
  
Ron walked off in the opposite direction.  
  
"Where are we going?" Ginny asked as they walked down the hallway.  
  
Sirius yawned. "I think Dumbledore wants to start training you guys."  
  
"But isn't he still sick?"  
  
"Yeah, well, he's also as stubborn as a mule, and we're all worried about Harry and Ron."  
  
They entered the room.  
  
"Hello Professor." Ginny said. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Very well, Ginny, thank you. Where are Harry and Ron?"  
  
"Ron went to get Harry out of the den."  
  
The headmaster nodded. "Well Ginny, Professor McGonagall informed me you wish to help."  
  
"Well, yeah. She said I could learn little spells, and keep and an eye on Harry and Ron, help them practice."  
  
At that moment, Ron came in, dragging a very sleepy looking Harry behind him.  
  
"Well, since were all here I guess we can start." He thought for a moment. "Yes, we'll have to move to the den."  
  
"But we can't get into the den." Arabella said.  
  
"I realize that, but there are some things in there that I need. Harry, Ron, lead Ginny to the den, I will meet you there. She will be let in, I think, since you trust her. I will be there in a minute."  
  
The trio left.  
  
"Albus, you're not supposed to get out of bed!" Minerva said, frowning.  
  
"I think this is important enough. As long as I'm sitting down, I'll be fine."  
  
"Gus?"  
  
"Yes, I think he'll be okay."  
  
"Fine then, let's get moving. Sirius, Arabella, stay here and monitor the stones."  
  
Arabella nodded. "But don't do to much with them." She pointed to the stones. Another color had been added to them. "Black for exhaustion."  
  
"I will try, but you know as well as I know, it is imperative we get Hermione back. Very soon."  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Wow!" Said Ginny, walking into the den. "Why didn't you tell me about this place before?"  
  
Ron shrugged. "Because, well, it was our secret place."  
  
They all slumped down on the comfortable couch.  
  
"I've been sleeping in here for the past couple hours, and I'm still totally exhausted. I think I'm going to fall asleep again."  
  
"Don't" Dumbledore said, walking through the door. "We have a lot to learn." He eyed the cauldron in the corner. "You'd think it'd be a little more ornate for such a powerful magic object..."  
  
"That's the magic cauldron?" Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah." Said Harry. "Ron and I got it back."  
  
"Well," said Dumbledore. "Let's start. Harry, will you fetch me that big huge silver book, on the top shelf?"  
  
Ginny looked up. The ceiling of the den was extremely high, the highest shelf was about twenty-five feet up.  
  
Harry slowly levitated himself up to the shelf, grabbed the book off the shelf, and floated back down, handing him the book.  
  
"Whoa, do we get to learn how to do that?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No, first we're going to work on channeling power, so that Harry can bring back Hermione, with the help of all our power. After we can learn how to do stuff like that."  
  
"Why Harry?"  
  
"Because he's a true Druid. You are only studying Druid magic."  
  
"Okay, let's get started, then."  
  
The lesson grew more intense as it went on. They practiced channeling power through Harry, which was exhausting enough for them. But it was worse for harry, who had to learn to control all the power surging through him, and you it in the right way. And he was showing the strain too. He looked absolutely exhausted, and was starting to loose his concentration.  
  
Dumbledore finally called it quits. "Good job you guys." He eyed his watch. "It's very late, so you should go to bed."  
  
He conjured up three goblets of hot chocolate. They drank it thirstily, but right after Harry finished his, he fell asleep.  
  
Ron and Ginny looked puzzled.  
  
"I gave him a potion for a dreamless sleep. He looked like he needed it."  
  
They nodded.   
  
"Goodnight," Ron said, yawning.  
  
He was almost out the door, when he stopped and turned around. Dumbledore was pulling a blanket over Harry.  
  
"Uh, Professor, when-"  
  
"Soon, Ron. You'll see her soon."  
  
He nodded, and the brother and sister left, oblivious of the sleeping potion they had drunk.  
  
They would be asleep before their heads hit the pillow- literally. Hopefully, not too much before.  
  
He stood up and examined the cauldron. He wished he could bring Hermione back himself, but it simply wasn't possible.  
  
Harry had no idea how powerful he was.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Dumbledore better call it quits soon." Arabella said, leaning into Sirius.  
  
He sighed and pulled her closer. The stones were in her lap. A shadow hung over the other colors, especially Harry's.  
  
"How much longer does this have to go on" Sirius asked, exasperated. "I hate waiting."  
  
Dumbledore walked into the room, and collapsed onto his bed.  
  
"So?" Arabella asked.  
  
"They're nearly ready." He said. "Or as ready as they're going to be. We really can't afford to wait any longer."  
  
"When can we do it?" Sirius held up the stones. "There is too much blue in here."  
  
"Tomorrow Sirius. Tomorrow." He sighed again. "Arabella, go see Minerva and tell her to contact Miss granger's parents, explain to them what we're going to do, and why it's so important. Sirius, I want you to go up to the Gryffindor common room, and make sure Ginny and Ron got safely to their dormitories before collapsing. I might have given them a bit too much sleeping potion."  
  
"Um, Albus- The fat lady..."  
  
"Oh right. Well, Sirius, you really didn't need to slash her to pieces."  
  
"I know, but well- heat of the moment. I really wanted to get the Pettigrew and strangle the daylights out of-"  
  
"Sirius, that's enough." Arabella said. "I'll go. Go back to your place and get some sleep, you look like you're about to collapse."  
  
"I'm going to get some sleep" The headmaster said. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight" said Sirius and Arabella, leaving the room together.  
  
"Do you want me to wait for you?" Sirius said.  
  
"No, go home. I'll see you later."  
  
"Okay, bye." He gave her a short kiss. (Or at least compared to some of their others...) and walked down the hall.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Ron and Ginny entered the common room, completely exhausted.  
  
"Hey," said Dean. "Where've you guys been?"  
  
"Around" Ron said, nonchalantly. "Look you guys, we're really tired, so I'm going up to bed."  
  
"Yeah, sure." Said Seamus. "Goodnight."  
  
"Ron, I'm just going to sit by the fire for a while."  
  
"Okay, see you tomorrow."  
  
They turned back to their homework as Ron began to climb the stairs.  
  
But they turned their heads quickly when they heard a series of thumps.  
  
"Ron!" said Neville.  
  
He was tumbling backwards down the long flight of stairs. He landed with a thump.  
  
Everyone in the common room winced.  
  
Dean, Seamus and Neville ran to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
He was a sleep.  
  
"Ginny, did you see that?"  
  
But Ginny was out too, sprawled in one of the chairs.  
  
They tried to shake Ron awake, but to no avail.  
  
"Don't bother" came a voice from behind them. "It's a magic enduced sleep. Dumbledore must have given them too much.  
  
"Who are you?" Dean asked.  
  
"Arabella Figg. A friend of Professor Dumbledore, and of Harry and Ron." She looked up. "Did he fall down the stairs?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Okay, take him up to the dormitory. And will some one take Ginny, please?"  
  
Parvati and Lavender volonteered.  
  
"Okay, I'm going home. If Ron's sore when he gets up, tell him to go see Madam Pomfrey."  
  
They nodded and she walked out of the common room, and went home to Sirius.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Did you hear that, Lily? I get to go back! Tomorrow!" She hugged Lily. "Oh, miss them so much."  
  
Lily smiled. "My dear, I know. But realize, things could be very different when you go back. It will be wonderful to go back, but remember what you are facing. You are all going to go through rigorous training, especially you and Harry."  
  
"I know, but I think it will be better than watching from up here."  
  
She felt a small hand in hers.  
  
"But Hermi, if you go, who's going to keep me company?"  
  
She smiled down at the little girl. "Desi, Lily will. You know I can't stay."  
  
"Are you going to save Harry and Ron?"  
  
"I hope so." She said, smiling.  
  
Desiree got up on tip toes to reach her friend. She whispered in her ear,  
  
"What's Harry like?"  
  
"Well," Hermione said. "He had green eyes, like emeralds, and hair, black like a raven, that will never ever lie flat, no matter what I do. He's pretty short, and has the greatest smile. He can always make me smile or laugh.' She felt a tear run down her cheek. "Or cry. He's my best friend in the whole world, as well as Ron. And, and, I love him. I really truly honestly love him."  
  
"Wow." Said Desiree. "I wish I could meet him."  
  
"Maybe one day you will."  
  
"Is Ron free?"  
  
Hermione laughed, despite her tears. "You know what, Des? He's not your type. You can do much better..."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Lily leaned into James and wiped away her tears.  
  
"Come on, lil, don't cry."  
  
"James I can't help it. It's too much. They're only children. How they hold all this responsibility on their shoulders?"  
  
"Lily, come on. They can handle it. And it's not like they have a choice."  
  
"Harry was so happy... and now..."  
  
"Lily, he'll have Hermione back. And I think that will be make a world of difference. They're happy together."  
  
"They deserve each other. I'm just scared they won't have enough time. I don't want them to end up like us."  
  
"They won't. But they're just like us..."  
  
"Yeah, madly in love. But at least they both have sense, unlike you."  
  
"Hey!" He laughed. "Nothing is going to happen Lil. Hermione and Harry are extremely powerful, and Ron is too, even without Druid powers. They'll be okay."  
  
"That's what they said about us..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, that was a horrible part, and I'm sorry I've taken so long!  
  
I admit, I made a big boo boo in the last part. (Did you see it?) When Ginny went to snape to asked whether prof. McGonagall was back yet, he said, "Yes, Miss Granger", not "yes, Miss Weasley" Sorry, I hope I didn't confuse you!  
  
Please review, I'll try to have the next part up soon. (Yes, I'll bring Hermione back). Please stay tuned,  
  
Review!  
  
Thanx,  
  
~Danie  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Chapter 16: It's Magic... (Sorry it took...

Ron slowly opened and eyes, and went to stretch. He felt sore all over. He groaned.  
  
"Hey, Ron? Are you awake?" Came Dean's voice.  
  
"Unfortunately..." he groaned again.  
  
Seamus and Dean laughed as Ron pulled back the curtains of his bed.  
  
"A little sore?" Seamus asked.  
  
"You have not idea. What the hell happened?"  
  
"Dumbledore gave you a sleeping potion, except he misjudged and you, well..."  
  
"We're still going up the stairs when it took affect. You rolled all the way down."  
  
Ron fell back onto the bed. "Get Madam Pomfrey to bring me some painkillers. I don't think I can move..."  
  
"Yeah, sure." They walked out of the dormitory.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"Your brother's awake." Seamus said, sitting down next to his girlfriend.  
  
"Is he okay?" She asked, leaning up against him.  
  
"He's in pain... Dean went to go get some painkillers for him."  
  
"I better go see him."  
  
"See you later then," Dean said, giving her a quick kiss.  
  
She made her way up the stairs.  
  
"Hey" she said, sitting down on the bed beside him. He made no move to acknowledge her presence. "You in pain?"  
  
Ron laughed. "Yes... Did you see me fall?"  
  
"No, according to Seamus, I collapsed into a chair, just before you fell."  
  
"Did everyone else see me fall?"  
  
Ginny couldn't help but laugh. "I'm afraid so."  
  
"Great I made an ass out of myself in front of all the Gryffindors..."  
  
"Relax Ron, you already did that a long time ago."  
  
"Thanks Gin."  
  
But it was not Madam Pomfrey who entered moments later to see to Ron's pain, but Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Good morning Professor" Ginny said.  
  
"Good morning Ginny, Ron."  
  
"Hmm." Ron said in acknowledgement.  
  
"I apologize, Ron. It appears I misjudged the dosage."  
  
"Just make the pain go away..." he said exasperatedly.  
  
Dumbledore waved him wand, and Ron felt a little better. He then handed him a potion.  
  
"Take this and you should fell better right away."  
  
Ron downed the bitter liquid, and immediately felt almost as good as new.  
  
"Thanks," he said.  
  
"Your welcome. But as I have some matters to attend to, I will take my leave. I will see you later this afternoon."  
  
He left the room.  
  
Ron got up and stretched. "Is Harry up yet?"  
  
"I haven't seen him. He must still be in the den."  
  
Ron pulled on a clean robe. "Let's go see him then."  
  
They left the common room and walked down the hall. Making sure no one was watching, Ron muttered the password, and they entered the Den.  
  
Harry was still asleep on the couch.  
  
"Harry." Ginny said, gently shaking him.  
  
"Ginny, he sleeps like a log, that will not wake him!"  
  
Ron walked over to his slumbering friend. He shook him violently.  
  
"Harry! Wake up!"  
  
Harry jumped up.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Ginny burst out laughing. "Nothing, we just think it's time you got up."  
  
"Thanks" he said sleepily, stretching. "Ron, what happened to you? You're covered in bruises."  
  
Ginny laughed again. "Dumbledore gave us all sleeping potions, though yours was powerful, and you fell asleep here. Ours weren't as powerful, but it they just happened to kick in when Ron was almost at the top of the stairs..."  
  
"You're kidding!"  
  
"Nope." Said Ron. "Hurt like a bitch when I got up this morning."  
  
"No kidding." Harry got up off the couch. "You guys hungry?"  
  
They nodded. He levitated himself off the ground and floated up to the top of one of the bookcases. He brought down a big basket. It was full of Honeydukes Candy and Chocolate muffins. "Breakfast of Heroes" he said. "My secret stash."  
  
"Oh my god Harry, you eat this for breakfast? You're worst than Dean!" Ginny said.  
  
Harry took a bite out of a chocolate bar and shrugged.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Is he okay?" Minerva asked as Dumbledore returned.  
  
"Yeah. He just took a nasty fall down the stairs."  
  
"And you admit it was all your Fault?"  
  
"Yes. But he's fine."  
  
Minerva laughed. "You should go to bed Albus, you look tired."  
  
"I was in bed all last night."  
  
"You have to rest, or I'll get Gus back in here..."  
  
"Fine. I'll have a cup of tea with you, and then I have to prepare."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"To bring Hermione back."  
  
"What? I thought we weren't doing it for another while!"  
  
"Yes, well. Harry is extremely powerful, and the whole Weasley clan is also a very powerful wizarding family. Ron especially. I think they can feed enough power into harry so he can pull it off. I would help myself but-"  
  
"Yes, but, Albus. You're not strong enough."  
  
"I know, Minerva, I know. But please, don't mother me... I am quite a bit older than you..."  
  
"Yes, but you act very young," she said, laughing.  
  
"Thank you my dear." He said, laughing as well.  
  
"Well, let's get going then. Where are you going to do it?"  
  
"In the Den."  
  
Minerva's face fell. "But then we can't watch!"  
  
"My dear, you sound like a child that has been denied Christmas."  
  
"Well, I've never seen Druid magic, or any Druidic rites performed before."  
  
"Well my dear, it's not much different from our magic, except that there's a lot more chanting involved. And in many ways, Druidic magic is very similar to ours, almost the same. Except the chanting is in old Celtic dialects, like Welsh, or Gaelic. Here, I'll show you some."  
  
"Albus, it's okay, if you're not strong enough..."  
  
"This particular spell is not taxing, Minerva."  
  
He began to chant.  
  
"Cosaint falsaigh ar fud airgead, coinneail an anam bhfad as damaiste."  
  
(Protection forge throughout silver, keep this soul far from harm)  
  
A light flashed in front of his and then a silvery liquid appeared out of nowhere. The liquid inter-wound itself, until it shaped into a silver Celtic cross. The light subsided, and Dumbledore took the cross and handed it to her.  
  
"A Druid protection." He said, handing it to her.  
  
"Wow, it's beautiful...Thank you. Does it work?"  
  
"What do you mean, does it work? Of course it works..."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Ron, Ginny and Harry walked around the lake in silence, each enjoying the gorgeous day. None of them could think of anything to say.  
  
"'ello!" came a voice.  
  
"Hagrid!" Ginny said. "How are you?"  
  
"Good, just fixin' up me garden."  
  
"That's good" said Harry.  
  
"What're you up ta?"  
  
"Just taking a walk, enjoying the day."  
  
"'ave a good day, but I reckon yur wanted up at the castle..."  
  
Sirius was coming down the hill, waving to them.  
  
"I guess we better go see what he wants." Ron said.  
  
They walked towards him, saying bye to Hagrid.  
  
"Hey Sirius" Harry said. "What's up?"  
  
"It's time."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dumbledore wants to bring Hermione back today. Now."  
  
"What?" The trio said in unison.  
  
Sirius shrugged. "He told me to come get you."  
  
"Okay," said Harry. "Let's go."  
  
They followed Sirius up to castle and up to the headmaster's office. Dumbledore was sitting in his chair, flicking through a big book.  
  
"We're doing it now?" Harry asked upon entering the office.  
  
"Yes, I think you guys are ready, and powerful enough."  
  
"Are we going to do it in the den?"  
  
"Yes, in about a half an hour."  
  
"Okay, I gotta go get something, see you in a while."  
  
With that, Harry left.  
  
"What was that about?" Ginny asked after he rushed out.  
  
"Well" came a voice from the corner, "he's certainly happy."  
  
Arabella was holding up the watching stone.  
  
Ginny laughed. "Of course he's happy. He misses her."  
  
"I hope this works Albus..."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Harry entered the Den and sighed.  
  
Hermione was coming back.  
  
He had been looking forward to it for along time, knowing that he could bring her back, but now, he was kind of scared.  
  
Would she be different?  
  
Would it even work?  
  
He pulled out the broken locket and opened it, looking at the picture of her. He had memorized every single detail of her face, but still, looking at the picture of her... he remember exactly how much he missed her. He was his flesh and bones.... The air he breathed. And he hated to admit it... even to himself, but he was falling apart without her. He was good at keeping it from everyone, but it was true.  
  
He was nothing without her.  
  
His thoughts wandered, delved deep into his memory. He laughed out loud at the first memory that came to him.  
  
****** Harry climbed over and looked down through the trapdoor. There was no sign of the bottom. He lowered himself through the hole until he was hanging on by his fingertips. Then he looked up at Ron and said, "If anything happens to me, don't follow. Go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, right?"  
"Right" Ron said.  
"See you in a minute, I hope..."  
And Harry let go. Cold damp air rushed past him as he fell down, down and-  
FLUMP. With a funny muffled sort of thump he landed on something soft. He sat up and felt around, his eyes not used to the gloom. It felt as though he was sitting on some sort of plant.  
"It's OK!" he called up to the light the size of a postage stamp which was the open trapdoor. "It's a soft landing, you can jump!"  
Ron followed straight away. He landed sprawled next to Harry.  
"What's this stuff?" were his first words.  
"Dunno, some sot of plant thing. I suppose it's here to break the fall. Come on, Hermione!"  
The distant music stopped. There was loud bark from the dog, but Hermione had already jumped. She landed on Harry's other side.  
"We must be miles under the school." She said.  
"Lucky this plant thing's here, really," said Ron.  
"Lucky!" shrieked Hermione. "Look at you both!"  
She leapt up and struggled towards a damp wall. She had to struggle because the moment she had landed, the plant had started to twist snakelike tendrils around her ankles. As for Harry and Ron, their legs had already been bound tightly in long creepers without their noticing.  
Hermione had manages to free herself before the plant got a firm grip on her. Now she watched in horror as the two boys fought to pull the plant off them, but the more they strained against it, the tighter and faster the plant wound around them.  
"Stop moving!" Hermione ordered them. "I know what this is- it's Devil's Snare!"  
"Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help" snarled Ron, leaning back, trying to stop the plant curling around his neck.  
"Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" said Hermione.  
"Well, hurry up, I can't breath!" Harry gasped, wrestling with it. As it curled around his chest.  
"Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare... What did Professor Sprout say? It likes the dark and the damp-"  
"So light a fire!" Harry choked.  
"Yes- of course- but there's no wood!" Hermione cried, wring her hands.  
"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron bellowed. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"  
"Oh right!" said Hermione, and she whipped out her wand, waved it, muttered something and sent a jet of the same bluebell flame she had used on Snape at the plant. In a matter of seconds, the two boys felt it loosening its grip as it cringed away from the light and warmth. Wriggling and flailing, it unraveled itself from their bodies and they were able to pull free.  
"Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Hermione," said Harry as he joined her by the wall, wiping sweat off his face.  
"Yeah" said Ron, 'and lucky harry doesn't lose is head in a crisis- "There's no wood," honestly..."*****  
  
He saw Ron come up behind him, trying to surprise him, while he was daydreaming. But he had found a druid spell, eyes in the back of your head type of thing.  
  
"Here buddy" Ron said, throwing a package of supplies at him, expecting it to him his in the back of the head.  
  
Harry froze it in midair, and sent it towards the shelf, he flipped it in the air for a dramatic effect and set it down safely on the shelf.  
  
"How did you do that without turning around?"  
  
Harry turned and laughed. "It's magic."  
  
"Yeah, no kidding." Ron laughed. "It's nice to see the twinkle back in your eye Harry, it really is."  
  
"Same to you. And how could we not be happy? Hermi's coming back."  
  
He did a summersault over the top of the couch and landed.  
  
"Yeah... you know what though? I bet you all the Gryffindor's marks have gone down at least a little bit since she left."  
  
"Poor Neville." Harry said, trying unsuccessfully to keep a straight face.  
  
"Oh shit..." Ron said suddenely.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Were going to have a hell of a time explaining this to the rest of the school."  
  
"Ooops... hadn't thought of that. Oh well, Dumbledore will figure it out. He figures out everything."  
  
There was an awkward silence, which Ron finally broke.  
  
"Harry- what if... what if... what if it doesn't work?"  
  
"Don't say that Ron. Just- don't. It will work." He sighed. "It can't not work."  
  
There was another silence that was this time broken by the door opening and Dumbledore and Ginny entering.  
  
"Are we ready?" Dumbledore asked, smiling.  
  
"You have no idea..." Harry said. "Let's do it."  
  
"Harry, do you have something to act as a focus, since we don't have Hermione's body, and since we have to bring the powers back, it probably wouldn't work with her body anyway?"  
  
Harry held up the locket, which he had had fixed.  
  
"Good. Let's get this done."  
  
Harry moved the heavy cauldron into the middle of the room using magic. His wand was back in his dorm, with Druid magic, he had no need for it except in lessons and when he was performing distinct spells that were not Druidic in nature.  
  
As Dumbledore looked on, Ron, Ginny and Harry knelt around the cauldron. They placed their hands in the air, just barely touching each other. They were attuned to each other, so magical sparks were already flashing between their hands.  
  
They each took a deep breath and Dumbledore nodded for them to start.  
  
Ginny and Ron concentrated hard, willing all their power towards Harry. They began to shake as their power drained out of them, but they dared not stop.  
  
Harry felt the familiar sensation of power rushing through him. They had practiced it many times. But this time it was different. He had never had to harness this much raw power. It surged through him. He felt powerful, like he could do anything in the world.  
  
But he knew what he had to do.  
  
It was now or never.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Tears ran down Hermione's cheeks.  
  
She was going home.  
  
She turned to Lily.  
  
"Lily, I-" She flung her arms around her. She cried unable to say anything.  
  
Finally, she let two simple words out.  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
But two words were enough.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, I know you will make Harry very happy. Take good care of him. He needs you."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Hermione!" Came a voice. "Who's going to take care of me when you're gone?"  
  
"Lily and James will, Desi. You know that."  
  
"I know, but I wanna go with you."  
  
"You'll see me again, Des. Please don't cry."  
  
"You're crying." The little girl pouted.  
  
"But they're tears of joy. I don't want you to be sad."  
  
"Fine. But you have to make sure you tell Harry Potter all about me."  
  
"I promise, Des." Hermione laughed. "I promise."  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Harry began to chant.  
  
(A/N- In the original version, I had this big huge incantation written out, but the file got corrupted, and I could only recover half of it. That's why it's taken so long to re-write this. And, my lovely friend Taryn has borrowed my English-Irish dictionary, so you're just going to have to live without it, k? Maybe, when I get the dictionary back, I'll write it back up and give it to yeah, but right now I can't since I don't know enough Gaelic and my mum's is *kinda* rusty. Sorry!)  
  
The water in the cauldron began to boil. Harry chanted louder and threw in a sprig of Mistletoe and four acorns. (The Druids thought of Mistletoe and Oak to be sacred.) The water sizzled. He yelled the final line of the incantation and without hesitation thrust the locket into the water.  
  
All they could do now was wait.  
  
All four of them stared and the sizzling water. The water lever slowly diminished.  
  
"Please, let it work..." Harry silently prayed. "Please..."  
  
A single tear ran down his cheek.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Hermione looked down at her left hand, since her right was tightly clasped in Desiree's."  
  
She was slowly fading.  
  
"Lily... I'm scared. Is this going to hurt or will it be different or-"  
  
"Shh. Hermione, I promise you. It will not hurt. You may back out for a second, but that's all. Relax."  
  
She was fading rapidly.  
  
"Goodbye..."  
  
"Hermione!" Shrieked Desiree. "I want to go with you, I want-"  
  
But whatever else she wanted, Hermione never knew. Her world went black.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
It seemed to take forever for the water to completely disappear. Each second that ticked by was agonizingly long.  
  
Finally, the last drop of water disappeared.  
  
There was a flash, and all four of them were blinded.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Slowly, her world was coming back into focus. She was in the den, and her view was coming slowly back into focus.  
  
The first thing she saw were his dazzling emerald green eyes.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Harry recovered from the blinding light and gasped.  
  
Slowly, a shape was appearing, becoming more and more distinct.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
There she was, the locket shimmering around her neck.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Tears ran down her cheeks in steady streams.  
  
"Oh my God..."  
  
She threw her arms around him, remembering what is was like to be in his arms, remembering his smell. His hand immediately went to her hair, stroking it, playing with it, like he used to.  
  
He looked down into her cinnamon eyes. "I missed you so much..."  
  
Their lips met, tasting, drinking each other up, like an elixir of life. It seemed like an eternity since they had been like this.  
  
Finally they pulled a part, laughing.  
  
"I believe there are others who wish to greet you, Miss Granger." Harry whispered in her ear.  
  
She turned.  
  
"Ron!" She flung her self on him, immediately met by the familiar smell of the cologne she had given him what seemed like ages ago.  
  
"Welcome Home, Hermi."  
  
She laughed. "Mmm, you smell good."  
  
"Only the best for you..." he said into her ear.  
  
She laughed. "Well, I wasn't around to take care of you. I guess you finally learned."  
  
"I needed to sometime." He smiled.  
  
She pulled away from him and looked her other friend in the eye. They laughed.  
  
"Ginny..." Hermione said. "Don't cry."  
  
"I can't help it..." She gave her friend a hug. "You have no idea how bad I've done, Herm. I had no one to study with!"  
  
Hermione laughed again. It felt good.  
  
"I'm very disappointed in you, Gin...."  
  
She then turned to the Headmaster.  
  
"Professor, I-" She threw her arms around him too.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem, my dear. No problem..."  
  
"So these are your friends, Hermione?" Came a voice.  
  
Hermione whirled. "Desiree?!!!"  
  
  
Oooh.... A nasty cliff hanger! But wasn't that sweet. Sorry it took so ling... like I said, the file got corrupted, and wouldn't work!  
  
Forgive my stupid computer, even if I can't!  
  
Please Review!   
  
~Danie   
  
  



	17. Chapter 17: Welcome Back Miss Granger

"Um, James?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where's Des?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
Lily peered into her magic pool that reflected the ongoings down on earth.  
  
"Oh my God... Look James!"  
  
James looked into the pool and laughed.  
  
"All I see is Hermione and Harry... knecking."  
  
"No! Not that! Beside them!"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
There, standing next to Hermione was Desiree.  
  
"How did that happen? I mean, is it possible?"  
  
"I don't know..." Lily said, puzzled. "But I don't think there's anything I can do about it." She paused. "I hate being up here... I hate it. I can see everything and I can do anything to help. I didn't get to help my little boy grow up and watched as he was abused but my sister and her family and I have seen all he goes through... and I can't do anything... not a single damn thing!"  
  
James wrapped his arms around her. "Shh, Lil. Relax. I hate it up here too, but it's better than not seeing at all..."  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"Desiree?" Harry repeated. "You mean, as in Desiree who collapsed on your dining room floor in the middle of your birthday Desiree?"  
  
"Yeah..." said Hermione. "Des, how did you get here?"  
  
"Well... well..." The little girl began to cry. "Don't be mad Hermione, please. I was just holding your hand, but I didn't want you to leave. I remembered what you said about having to go back though, to see Harry and Ron and everybody. So I wished really, really hard I could go with you. Please don't be mad..."  
  
Hermione picked her up and wiped the tears of her face. "I'm not mad, I just don't know how you got here..."  
  
"Don't send me back... I don't want to go..."  
  
"Don't worry Des, I don't think I can send you back." She faced everyone else. "This is Desiree. Des, this is Harry, that's Ron, that's Ginny, Ron's sister and this, is Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"Hello" she said shyly.  
  
"Ah, yes. Desiree Koenig..."  
  
"Wait a sec... how do you know her name?"  
  
"Well, she was in the magical register of course. Except her name disappeared, pending her death."  
  
"What? You mean I could have already been friends with someone who was going to Hogwarts. Not fair!"  
  
"Alas, life may not be fair, m'dear. But at the moment, we have to figure out what to do with Miss Koenig."  
  
"You can call me Desiree." She said happily.  
  
Dumbledore laughed. "Well, I guess she can stay with you guys for now, while I made arrangements. But at the moment, I have business to attend to." He walked toward the door. "Welcome back, Miss Granger."  
  
And with that he was gone.  
  
"Man, I'm starving." Ron said. "And since we depleted Harry's store of junk this morning, I think I'll go pay a visit to the house elves." He gave Hermione a hug. "I'll catch up with you later."  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll join him." Ginny said. "Bye!"  
  
Ron and Ginny left together, leaving Harry, Hermione and Desiree alone.  
  
Hermione flopped onto the couch and Harry sat down beside her.  
  
"So, do you want to hear what happened while you were gone?"  
  
"Not really... I already know that. I think m story will be much more interesting."  
  
She leaned into him. "Really?"  
  
"We were on the border of Tir Na Nog!" Desiree said. "Oh sorry... I gave it away, didn't I?"  
  
Harry laughed. "Oh well... Hermione wasn't ever the best at telling stories anyway."  
  
"Hey... that's not true!"  
  
"Okay, then tell away..."  
  
Hermione began her tale, Desiree helping her out at the appropriate time.  
  
"You saw my mum?"  
  
"Yeah, I was with her the whole time. Except when she disappeared. That was when Dumbledore brought her back."  
  
Harry smiled at the memory. "I felt like a baby. She sang me a lullaby and I fell asleep."  
  
Desiree yawned. "Sing it Harry, sing it!"  
  
"Oh, well, Des... I don't sing..."  
  
"Come on Harry, sing it, for me..." Hermione said.   
  
"Fine." He cleared his voice.  
  
  
"Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine  
  
Little one when you play  
Don't you mind what they say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine   
  
If they knew sweet little you  
They'd end up loving you too  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for  
The right to hold you   
  
From your head to your toes  
You're not much, goodness knows  
But you're so precious to me  
Cute as can be, baby of mine..."  
  
Hermione sighed. "How come you never sang for me before... you have a gorgeous voice."  
  
"I did sing to you. Remember your birthday party? I sang Happy Birthday." He grinned.  
  
"It seems like so long ago..."  
  
Harry pointed. Desiree had fallen asleep. He stood up and picked her. He placed her in one of the comfy chairs in the corner and pulled a blanket up over her.  
  
He sat back down and Hermione leaned into his again, eyes closed. They sat in silence, as he absentmindedly played with her hair.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
That was really short, but I had to end it there because the next part is going to be a songfic. But I'm posting it at the same time, so don't worry! I just think it should stand alone. It will lead off rexactly where this ended.  
  
Please review!  
  
~Danie  
  
Thanx to all my faithful reviewers, and to all the 7 people who have this story on their favorite lists!   



	18. Chapter 18: Hanging By A Moment: I Just ...

This part is a songfic to Hanging by A Moment by Life House. I absolutely love this song. This part leads off right when the last part ended.  
  
Harry looked down at Hermione and smiled. She smiled back.  
  
"God, I'd forgotten what you looked like when you smile."  
  
He reached down and gently brought her chin up. He gave her a chaste, butterfly kiss.  
  
She shivered under his touch.  
  
He reached for her again, kissing her softly at first, then more passionately. His hand tangled in her hair, and every second of that kiss sent fire through her body.  
  
Their rings sparked and that eerie music began to play once again. He pulled away from her slowly, and they were both breathless.  
  
"Care to dance, mademoiselle?"  
  
"Certainly" she said, accepting his outstretch hand.  
  
"I'm kinda bored with this music, aren't you? I mean, they should have better, for the boy who lived and his girlfriend who died but is alive again, don't you think?"  
  
Hermione laughed. "Quite true. This is despicable!"  
  
Harry concentrated hard, and the eerie music stopped and a familiar muggle song began to play.  
  
"I love this song..." She whispered in his ear.  
  
*Desperate for changing, starving for truth*  
*Closer to where I started, chasing after you*  
  
He held her close, and they swayed in time with the music.  
  
*I'm falling even more in love with you*  
*Letting go of all I've held onto*  
*I'm standing here until you made me move*  
*I'm hanging by a moment here with you*  
  
"Harry, I-"  
  
"Shh..." Harry hushed her.  
  
But it didn't matter. He already knew what she would say. She said it everytime she kissed him, hugged him, or even looked at him.  
  
*Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely incomplete*  
*I'll take your invitation, you take all of me*  
  
She looked up at him.  
  
"What was it like, all those days I was gone."  
  
"It was a living hell, Herm. Seriously. I- I might have fooled a few people into thinking that I'd be okay, but- I wasn't. And I wouldn't have been. I was falling apart without you. I didn't know whether I was coming or going, and couldn't think straight. All I knew was... you were gone. And I didn't know how much longer I could last."  
  
Tears were running down her cheeks. "Harry, I- I watched it all from up there. I hated it. I hated seeing you and Ron... crying, falling apart, and I couldn't do anything. And Lily had watched you all your life up there... and I don't know how she could do harry. I couldn't... and it was so scary, I couldn't remember anything... And then I watched... and saw you... I couldn't stop crying and-"  
  
"Shh.. Herm, please don't cry..."  
  
*I'm falling even more in love with you*  
*Letting go of all I've held onto*  
*I'm standing here until you made me move*  
*I'm hanging by a moment here with you*  
  
She wiped her tears on his robe, settling her head into the crook of his neck. She felt his pulse beating softly against her cheek. It was comforting, and she dried her tears as Harry gently swayed her.  
  
*I'm living for the only thing I know*  
*I'm running and not quite sure where to go*  
*I don't know what I'm diving into*  
*I'm hanging by a moment here with you*  
  
"Herm, I hate to see you like this. Please, stop crying..."  
  
"I'm scared Harry. He's back... He's coming after you Harry... What if he takes you from me...? What if...He killed me once, he can kill me again. It's only a matter of time before he-"  
  
"Hermi, look at me. Look me in the eye. I will not let him touch you again. I swear upon my own grave. I swear it, he won't hurt you. I'll die before that happens... but right now... it doesn't matter. I love you... and I swear no harm will come to you... You're here... and that's enough motivation for me to kill three hundred Voldemorts. That's what you do to me... You make me feel like the King of the World..."  
  
*There is nothing else to lose there is nothing else to find*  
*There is nothing in the world that could change my mind*  
*There is nothing else*  
  
"Harry, promise me, whatever else happens, we'll always be. What ever we are, friends, lovers... we'll just be. Together. Promise me I won't lose you like I did Des..."  
  
"I promise... as long as you promise to be my Queen of the World."  
  
"Okay... Do I get a crown?"  
  
"You already have a halo, what do you need a crown for?"  
  
"Kiss me..." She said simply.  
  
He did, pulling her close. The kiss was deep, but it wasn't just a kiss. They were tasting, drinking of each other, holding on in anyway possible. Feeding off each other.  
  
They fell onto the couch, still kissing. Hermione felt Harry slip off her robe. She didn't bother to object, regardless of the slumbering Desiree in the corner. He pulled her closer to him, sending a wave of shivers down her spine.  
  
He affected her this way all the time.   
  
*Desperate for changing, starving for truth*  
*Closer to where I started, chasing after you*  
  
She lay against him, breathing heavily. She clasped his hand tightly, sticky with sweat. She ran her finger up and down his bare chest, tracing the pattern of his tight muscles. He once again had his hand in her hair twirling it, playing with it.  
  
"Harry, one more promise..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Promise me you'll never stop being Harry..."  
  
He looked puzzled.  
  
"It's just, I had this dream and- oh never mind. I just want-"  
  
"Things to stay the same."  
  
"I want to be with you."  
  
*I'm falling even more in love with you*  
*Letting go of all I've held onto*  
*I'm standing here until you made me move*  
*I'm hanging by a moment here with you*  
  
"I love you..."  
  
"I know."  
  
And they lay in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other as Desiree slept on... In Gwynedd's Den.  
  
  
Awwww.... Wasn't that sweet! No that wasn't the last part, a lot more stuff to happen yet!  
  
Please review!!  
  
~Danie  
Thanx!   



	19. Chapter 19: Bridge Over Troubled Water

Ron and Ginny sat on the kitchen counter.  
  
"Can I get another one of those chocolate eclairs Dobby?"  
  
"Yes sir! Anything for Harry Potter's noble friend!"  
  
"I wonder what Harry and Herm are doing now." Ginny ventured. "Probably catching up..."  
  
"Are you kidding, Ginny?" Ron laughed, taking a sip of his hot cocoa. "I bet you anything they're shagging. Right on the floor of the Den."  
  
"Ron!" She paused. "Yeah, probably."  
  
"Let's go peek." He said.  
  
"Ron! I can't believe-"  
  
He gave her a look.  
  
"I didn't think of it first..." she laughed. "Come on."  
  
They jumped off the counter and walked down the length of the enormous kitchen.  
  
"Whoah..." said Ginny, stopping.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I dunno, I just feel really lightheaded."  
  
"Do you want to sit down?"  
  
"No... I'm- I'm okay."  
  
She walked a few steps, then stopped again.  
  
"Okay...?" She leaned against one of the counters. "I'm getting really dizzy..."  
  
Ron helped her sit down.  
  
"Okay?" He asked.  
  
"No..." she answered. He vision had started to blur. "Ron... I can't see..."  
  
There was a note of panic in her voice.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to get Madam Pomfrey."  
  
"No! Don't leave me..." She began to breathe in large gasps. "What's happening?"  
  
"I don't-" he paused.  
  
Ginny was starting to fade.  
  
"Oh my God, you're fading!"  
  
She was still breathing in large gasps.  
  
"Ron, help me!"  
  
Ginny was gone.  
  
"Ginny! Ginny! Oh my God, Oh my God..."  
  
He sprinted out of the kitchens and down the hall.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Harry lay beside Hermione, watching her sleep. Her lips were curled in a slight smile and one arm was draped over his chest. She looked so peaceful.  
  
"What did I ever do to deserve you?" He wondered out loud. Then he laughed to himself. "oh right... I'm the boy who lived."  
  
He shifted position and played with her hair, twisting it between his fingers. She shifted position in her sleep and harry put his arms around her.  
  
He could stay like that forever.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by Ron, who burst through the door.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Harry! Ginny... she disappeared... right in front of me ... I don't know what happened but she felt sick and I-"  
  
"Ron, slow down."  
  
He took a deep breath. "Ginny an I were in the kitchens, and we were about to leave, when she felt dizzy. I sat her down... and she said she couldn't see, and then she faded, right in front of my eyes!"  
  
Hermione stirred. "Wassamatter?" she asked, yawning.  
  
"Ginny's gone missing." Harry said. "Ron go to Dumbledore... now. We'll be there in a sec."  
  
Ron ran out of the room.  
  
"Harry... what's happening?"  
  
"This is all my fault..." Harry said, pulling his robes over his head. "He wants me and he went after you and now my friends and..."  
  
"Harry, this is not your fault! But we have to find her. Let's go see Dumbledore."  
  
"Wait, Hermi, I know how we can find her" He levitated himself up, and pulled a book off one of the many shelves. He opened and flipped to the page he was looking for.  
  
Hermione looked over his shoulder. "Harry, this is a rediculously hard spell, neither you or me can do it."  
  
"Yes we can. Together. We'll be able to talk to Ginny and find out where she is."  
  
"Harry, I don't know... I'm no where as good as you are..."  
  
"Yes you are... you just don't know it yet. Come on."  
  
They sat down in facing each other.  
  
Hermione peered at the spell. "It's in English!"  
  
"It was translated. This is one of the few that works in both languages. Ready?"  
  
She kissed him softly.  
  
"Ready."  
  
They clasped their hands together, taking deep breaths.  
  
Slowly, in unison, they began to chant.  
  
"Lost is our loved one, hidden from view. All that we ask is that she be sought, and saved from whatever fate may cross her path. Whether in darkness shrouded, or among the trees, she will not be forsaken. Let us communicate, where ever she be, offer the hope, which comes from being found."  
  
(A/N- I made that up... not bad, huh?)  
  
They was a flash of light and a snap.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Ginny's sight slowly returned to her, and her lightheadedness slowly dissipated. She looked around, trying to get her bearings.  
  
"Where am I?" She wondered aloud.  
  
A cold voice answered her. "Where you will not be found."  
  
She shivered. "Who's there?"  
  
"Who do you think it is, m'dear?"  
  
She'd recognize that voice anywhere.  
  
"Oh my God..."  
  
He stepped out of the shadows. "You know hwy you're here, don't you?"  
  
"You're trying to get back at Harry..."  
  
"Bravo. Obviously, he will try to ride in on his gleaming white horse to save the damsel in distress. Sorry to inform you my dear... but here, you won't be found."  
  
"Why me? Why not Ron, or Hermione?"  
  
"I already killed Hermione..." He looked at her strangely. "And, well, frankly, it will be much more fun with you..." He smiled the evil bad guy smile. "I've been watching you, Miss Weaseley. I know you well..."  
  
"You sick bastard!"  
  
"Come on Ginny... I can see it, coursing through your veins... Jealousy. You want Harry."  
  
"Yeah, so maybe I'm jealous."  
  
A thought popped in her head. 'Wait a sec... I don't think he knows Herm's alive..."   
  
"But you know... I'll never have him. Hermione's dead, and they burried his heart with her."  
  
"Ginny... I can give him to you on a silver platter. This is your chance."  
  
"No. Because it could never be real." She began to get angry. "You've never loved someone before! All your life, you've been filled with hate! Don't you think we can tell? When you're in love... you know whether it's genuine of not! You don't get it! You'll never get it. Because no one could ever love you!! And it could never ever work with Harry and I, and I know that! So it's not going to work. He's on love with Hermione. He will always be in love with Hermione!! You can't fool me..."  
  
Tears streamed down her face.  
  
"Fine then, Miss Weaseley. You can sit here alone for a while. Maybe you'll change your mind."  
  
He disappeared, leaving her alone with the dark.  
  
She looked around for the first time since her arrival. She could see nothing, it was all black. The way the accoustics were, and the way the air flowed, indicated it was some kind of cave.  
  
She walked forward with her arms out, and eventually came to a wall. She sat down against the wall and brought her knees up, resting her chin on them.  
  
"I'm never going to get out of this..."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Ginny, listen to me... don't talk out loud... it's a spell, think in your head. We can hear it."  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"I'm here Ginny."  
  
"He doesn't know you're alive yet... he still think s your burried sixfeet under."  
  
"Good." Harry said. "Let's keep it that way. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah. It was scary for a bit... I was dizzy, and couldn't see, but now I'm okay."  
  
"Did he talk to you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah... he came in to see me. He was using Harry to threaten me into joining him. Yeah right."  
  
"What do you mean, using me?"  
  
"Well... he found out I had a crush on you... and said that I could have you if I turned. I didn't believe him, though. Even I'm not that thick. You're a little involved right now... and besides, I have Seamus. I screamed at him and told him no one could ever love him. I think it actually phased him a bit."  
  
"Good job, Gin." Hermione said. "Don't give in to anything he says, and make sure he doesn't find out I'm back."  
  
"We're going to get you out of there..."  
  
"Please do. It's like this cave... completely pitch black...can't even see my hand in front of my face."  
  
"We'll get you out of there. But Ginny we've got to go. We'll do the spell again soon. I promise you, you're going to get out of there."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Bye Gin."  
  
"Hugs and kisses from everyone here."  
  
"Bye..."  
  
Their voices slowly faded from her mind.  
  
What could she do now?  
  
She sat in silence for a long time, and then began to sing to pass the time.  
  
"When you're weary, feelin' small   
When tears are in your eyes, I will dry them all.   
I'm on your side, Oh, when times get rough   
And friends just can't be found.   
  
Like a bridge over troubled water   
I will lay me down.   
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down.   
  
When you're down and out, when you're on the street   
When evening falls so hard, I will comfort you.   
I'll take your part, Oh when darkness comes   
And pain is all around   
  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down.   
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down.   
  
Sail on children, sail on by   
Your time has come to shine, all their dreams are on their way   
See how they shine, Oh when you need a friend   
I'm sailing right behind   
  
Like a bridge over troubled water   
I will ease your mind   
Like a bridge over troubled water,   
I will ease your mind.   
I'll ease your mind..."  
  
  
Okay, so that was kinda short. But not bad! Pleez review!  
  
Also, I'm a busy person... so inyour review or e-mail.... Pleez tell me your fav fanfics on FF.net, so I can filter though and read the best and most intersting. If you ask, I'll even read your own! Please?  
  
~Danie  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	20. Chapter 20

"What do you mean she disappeared?" The headmaster inquired.  
  
"We were down in the kitchens, and she said she felt dizzy. And then she felt dizzy... she just faded away... I don' t know what happened... she just poof. Gone..."  
  
Dumbledore sighed deeply and walked over to his bookcase. He pulled a particularly large volume off one of the lower shelves, and set it on the table. He proceeded to flick through the pages.  
  
At that moment, Harry and Hermione burst in the door, Harry carrying yet another book.  
  
"He's got her." He said seriously. "That bastard got her."  
  
"How can you be sure?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Harry slammed the book down on the desk and flipped to the page of the spell they had used.  
  
"We talked to her... She in some sort of cave... He wanted to use her to get at me..."  
  
"But why? Why not go for Herm?" Ron asked. "Unless-"  
  
"He doesn't know I'm dead yet." She finished for him. "Ginny said he had no idea."  
  
"She talked to him?" Dumbledore asked, alarmed.  
  
"Yeah, but she swore she didn't give anything away. He wanted her to lure Harry to her... he found out she had a crush on him. Apparently, she yelled back at him, something about no one ever loving him... she said it phased him a little."  
  
Dumbledore twirled his beard in his fingers. "That spell you used, it's also a location spell. Did you figure out where it was?"  
  
"No, we couldn't hold the spell long enough... We tried, but didn't have enough power built up. And it's heavily guarded by magic. We could probably break through it, but it'll take time."  
  
"Something were a little short of right now... since the Dark Lord is holding my little sister hostage!" Ron said, getting frustrated.  
  
"Relax, Ron." Hermione said, squeezing his hand. "We'll get her back. I promise."  
  
"We have to do it now. Ron and I will channel our power to you guys. Try and do the spell again."  
  
"I don't know if we can... It's a hard one." Hermione said.  
  
"Yes we can." Harry said. "We don't have a choice."  
  
He knelt on the ground, and Hermione followed suit, clasping her hand with his. Ron knelt behind Hermione, and Dumbledore behind Harry, hands on their shoulders.  
  
"Ready?" Harry asked.  
  
They nodded, and slowly, Hermione and Harry began to chant.  
  
Ron concentrated, intent on doing anything that could help get his sister back. He felt his power slowly drain out of him, passing into Hermione, whose shoulders he held firmly.  
  
His eyes were closed in concentration, but as the chant was finished, he felt Hermione relax, and slump forward.  
  
His eyes flew open in alarm. Harry and Hermione had slumped to the ground, and were fading, just like Ginny.  
  
"Not them too! Do something, Professor!" he said.  
  
"Don't worry Ron, there not going to disappear. They're in an advanced form of this spell. I didn't even know they were powerful enough to get to this stage, but it appears to have works. There where ever Ginny is, in spirit, so to speak."  
  
Ron breathed a sigh of relief. "Man, that was a little scary..."  
  
"The problem is... Voldemort will be able to see them..."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"What the hell?" Hermione said as her vision returned to her. But it was not like there was anything to see. It was all black.  
  
"Holy shit..." Harry said from behind her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well... I didn't think we'd be able to do this... but... It's an advanced form of the spell. We are where ever the person we were seeking is."  
  
"Ginny?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Hermione? Where are you?"  
  
They followed her voice, and eventually ended up tripping over her, landing painfully on the ground beside her.  
  
"How did you guys get here?"  
  
"A spell" Harry answered. "Where is he?"  
  
"I don't know... he left me alone."  
  
"Okay, this is a big problem. Herm- if he sees you..."  
  
"I know... that could be bad."  
  
Harry sighed. "I can teach you the invisibility spell..."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"He most likely knows someone's here... it's inevitable. But he can't see you. The spell isn't that hard."  
  
He told her the spell.  
  
"Okay... I think I can do it." She pulled him to her, kissing him. "Be careful... I'm staying right here."  
  
"Don't. Try to get back..."  
  
"I don't know if I can... But I'll try. I love you..." She squeezed his hand and then gave Ginny a hug. "Be strong you guys..."  
  
She muttered the spell and disappeared from view.  
  
"Well Potter... I see you have come for a visit..."  
  
Ooh.... Nasty cliffie huh? I would have made it longer, but I've taken so long with this part.... I thought you'd like it sooner of later. I'll make the next part long, k?"  
  
Please Review...  
  
And as I said in the last part.... I need some suggestions of your fav stories on FF.net. I need a good read. (Yes, you can't suggest yourself... I will read!)  
  
Thanx,  
  
~Danie  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	21. Chapter 21: Nowhere On The Map

I worked really hard on this 'cuz I went away this weekend. Me and a couple of friends went sailing in a 29-foot sailboat up to a campsite for the weekend. So I tried to rush to finish it. Sorry if it's short! I was going to post it before I left, but... my mom was blabbing on the phone all night. Sorry! If anyone cared, I had fun, even though it was tiring and there was a small craft warning, nearly a gale warning on Saturday. (27 knot winds, 33 knot gusts!!) We nearly capsized, which was kinda scary, but we survived, and I have the start of a pretty good tan to show for it!!!  
  
Enjoy!!!   
  
Words [ between these things] are talking inside their head, results of the spell, K? Just so you get it...  
  
Thanx to all my faithful reviews. You know I luv y'all. (Sorry, Chris... I didn't send you the last part. I'm sending you this one! And the next!!! I promise!!!)  
  
Here we go. This leaves off where the last part left up.  
  
"The shit's really going to hit the fan now," Hermione thought, sighing and pressing herself against the dark cave wall, even though no one could see her.  
  
[Harry?] She said fearfully.  
  
[Go Herm... Please, in case he finds out, somehow. Just- I can't think with you in my head, and if were going to get out of this, I need to think... Please.]  
  
[But-]  
  
[Go, Hermi.] Ginny pleaded. [Please. Get Dumbledore, someone, just, go. We can play it to our advantage if he doesn't know...]  
  
[Be careful.] She said, watching as the Dark Lord, appeared. [I love you Harry...]  
  
[I know...]  
  
Come on Herm, think. She thought to herself. How do you get back? Come on, come on... bits and pieces of useless information passed through her mind. Finally she remembered.  
  
She muttered the spell and felt herself fading.  
  
[Be careful] She told them once more before she disappeared.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Ron paced back and forth in the Headmasters office.  
  
"Professor-"  
  
"Ron, I am worried just as you are, but calm down. It will do none of them any good if you panic."  
  
"Calm down? How? My little sister and my two best friends in the world are somewhere, facing Voldemort and you expect me to calm down?"  
  
"Sit, Mr. Weasley, or I will make you."  
  
Ron reluctantly sat, putting his head down on the desk, watching the transparent figures of Hermione and Harry.  
  
"How do you stay so calm? When you know something's going wrong, or someone's getting hurt or fighting. That's what I hate about being a wizard. There are horrible things that we just can't change, even with magic. Then there are things in the muggle world which we could fix but don't for the sake of secrecy. What's the point? What's the point of having all this power and do nothing positive with it?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "I understand what you're talking about. But I'll have you know, you, among others, have used your powers to the world's advantage a lot more than other wizards have. You should be proud. And how do I stay so calm? Practice."  
  
Ron was about to answer, but stopped.  
  
Hermione's shape was coming back in to focus.  
  
Within moments, she was totally solid. She stood up, a grim look on her face.  
  
"He's seen Harry."  
  
*************************************************************************************   
  
"See, Miss Weasley, I told you he'd come riding in on his white horse. It seems you're enough incentive after all..." Voldemort said, cupping her chin in his hand.  
  
"Don't touch her..." Harry said venomously, eyes flashing.  
  
"My dear Ginny, are you sure you're right about what you said earlier? He seems to be awfully protective of you... Or is that just the way of Harry Potter?"  
  
"Just because you don't understand human love, emotion, doesn't mean-" Harry began.  
  
"Quite the contrary, Harry! I fully understand it! I was betrayed by my father... a muggle fool. I understand it very well... But in my current situation... I enjoy raw power much more."  
  
"You're sick..." Harry said, gritting his teeth and restraining himself from lunging at him.  
  
"Oh, wait, I will enjoy satisfaction. That is a human emotion, is it not? And I will certainly feel enjoyment. I will enjoy watching your face as I squeeze the life out of your companion, here."  
  
"No!" Harry cried.  
  
He paused, and then pulled Ginny to him, kiss her full on the lips.  
  
[Trust me Gin, okay... I have a plan. Trust me...]  
  
She kissed him back. Maybe she would have enjoyed it under different circumstances...  
  
"Enough!" Voldemort yelled, pulling out his wand and sending Harry flying against the cave wall. "I believe you lied to me, Miss Weasley... I do not like liars..."  
  
"You lie..." Harry said, recovering from the force of hitting the wall.  
  
"That's different." He said hastily. "People who lie to me are fools. And I do not suffer fools gladly..."  
  
He pointed his wand at Ginny.  
  
"Cruci-"  
  
"No!" Harry jumped in front of her, taking the full force of the unforgivable curse. Ginny caught him as he shook in pain.  
  
"Stop it! Please, stop it..." Ginny said, tears running down her cheeks. "Just stop it..."  
  
"My dear, don't cry. It's a sign of weakness. Something you just cannot afford right now."  
  
"Shut up! Shut up you bastard..."  
  
She stood up and jumped at him.  
  
"Ginny, don't!"  
  
She jumped on his back, kicking him, hitting him. She caught him by surprise, and his wand was knocked from his hand, clattering to the floor.  
  
Harry crawled across the ground, trying unsuccessfully to ignore the echo of pain going through his body. He grasped the wand in his hand.  
  
[Get off him Ginny! I have his wand Gin. Get off.]  
  
"No!!!" She yelled aloud, continually thrashing him.  
  
Voldemort eventually regained his bearings.  
  
"Off you silly girl!!!!!"  
  
He flung her off, and her head hit the wall with a sickening crack.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"He came... We just had time to an invisibility screen on me... He wouldn't do it on himself, said he had already tripped Voldemort's alarms or something...I don't know what's happening, I, they told me to go get help. I don't-"  
  
She fell into Ron's arm, crying.  
  
"I don't know what to do... I, Ron, I left them..."  
  
"You did the right thing, Hermione." Dumbledore said. "We'll get them out of there. But we have to move fast. Can you do the locating part of the spell by yourself?"  
  
"I- I don't know. I can try..." She said tearfully.  
  
Dumbledore put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I know you can."  
  
She pulled herself from Ron's arms and sat at the desk, sighing.  
  
"Be quiet, or I won't be able to do it..." She said, barely audible.  
  
Ron squeezed her hand. "Come one, Hermi. Be strong..."  
  
"I don't know if I can do it, Ron..." She said weakly.  
  
There was huge flash.  
  
All three of them looked up, and then down into Desiree's angry face.  
  
"You left me alone!" The little girl cried.  
  
"How did you get here, Des?" Hermione asked, surprised.  
  
"I was mad, 'cuz you left, and then I just- appeared here. Where you are."  
  
"This is all we need..." Ron sighed.  
  
"No wait!" Hermione said. "I can use her. Des, come here and hold my hand. Ron, keep holding mine. I can use their powers."  
  
"Good thinking Miss Granger." Dumbledore said. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "I can help too."  
  
Hermione sighed, taking a deep breath. "I can do this."  
  
She concentrated very hard, willing the spell to tell her what she wanted to know, feeding off the powers of those helping her.  
  
Slowly, deep blue lines began to appear in mid air, stretching air. The lines crossed forming a map of the world.  
  
She opened her eyes, examining the map. She reached out and touched the map, making it zoom in.  
  
"I think I know where they are."  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
  
"Shit..." Harry muttered under his breath as Ginny slumped to the floor unconscious. He pulled himself to his feet.  
  
"Looking for this?" He asked, holding the wand.  
  
"How-"  
  
"Speechless? Voldie, that's new." He retorted, feeling the anger pulse through his veins.  
  
Voldemort rebounded quickly from his shock, a nasty smile appearing on his face. "Going to lose another one, Potter? First Hermione, now Ginny? Maybe another one in a wheelchair? That blow to the head looked quite serious..."  
  
Harry's angered bubbled over. "Stop it!" He screamed. "Stop it! Haven't you ruined enough lives? The Longbottoms? Sirius? The Prewetts, the Bones, your own family?! My parents' lives? Mine?! When is it enough?!"  
  
"It's never enough. Until I'm the best."  
  
Harry spat on him. "You got a lot of climbing to do. Including over me."  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Nowhere on the map."  
  
They looked puzzled. "How is that possible?"  
  
"Simple." She said.   
  
"They're up in the clouds."  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
So yeah, short, but not bad, eh? Please review.  
  
I luv y'all!!!!!  
  
~Danie  
  
Please e-mail me!  
  
da_twins_chica@swimmail.com  
  
You'll get a reward. (Don't you say anything, Chris! It wasn't my fault!!!!)  
  
C ya!!!!!!!!  
  
P.S. Me and five of my pals, Claire, Jess, Kirky, Tash and Steph have got our own pen name, all together. All of us swill be posting various stuff on it. (I'll be posting some of my other stuff there) and we're all writing a huge crossover. Reality, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, Harry Potter, Gundam Wing and a few original characters. Right now, we only have 1 story up, but we'll get more in the future! Check it out!  
I'm the head writer of our crossover, but everyone gives me their ideas, and even write some themselves!!! Should be interesting!!!  
Out pen name is:  
  
Dancstashjessky  
  
Basically, it's all our names put together!!!!!  
  
Thanx,  
  
~Danie   
  
  
  
  
  



	22. Chapter 22: Ignorance Is A Blissful Thin...

I'm sorry! No one hurt me! It's not my fault! I'm up to my neck in stuff to do! I'm getting up at 5:30 in the morning on Mon. Tues., Thurs. And Friday, plus afternoon practices everyday but Friday for my swim team, swim meets on the weekends, and I have Softball district Championships this weekend, so we've been practicing a lot, plus, I'm ass-deep in algebra homework! Meaning, I get home from school, start my homework, go to swim practice until 6:30, then I go to softball practice, get home at about 8:45, eat dinner, take a shower, finish my homework, go to bed, then get up at five thirty the next morning. Meaning, I start the cycle all over again! So, yeah, I'm a little busy. This is the first time I've been able to writing days! I'm totally wiped... but I thought you might enjoy another part!!!!  
  
So yeah, this was kind of depressing to write, but I had to write it! Please review!   
  
  
  
"What do you mean they're in the clouds?" Ron asked. "That's impossible!"  
  
Hermione frowned at him. "Not exactly. Voldemort said no one would fine the place. It's a non-geographical location... in a way. And I think I might be able to figure it out."  
  
She stared at the magical map that had still not disappeared. It seemed to be constantly moving, zooming in. Finally it blinked out and Hermione smiled in triumph.  
  
"They're in the clouds... right above the castle."  
  
"Right over our noses..." Ron said.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Voldemort stared at him. "You are but a small obstacle, Potter. I will overcome you. And I am powerful."  
  
Harry brought the Dark Lord's wand down over his knee, breaking it in half. He threw the two pieces on the ground. He said the druid incantation in his head and the wand burst into flames that flashed blue and green.  
  
"So am I."  
  
Voldemort's eyes widened.  
  
"Surprised?"  
  
Voldemort eyes flashed with rage. He threw his power at Harry. Even without a wand, he was powerful enough to do damage. Under normal circumstances, Harry would have moved, but...  
  
There was a flash and the power bounced off Harry. It seemed to suddenly disappear, like whatever shield Harry was using just destroyed it.  
  
"You can't hurt me. I'm using a powerful protection spell."  
  
"There is no normal spell that can do that. What is it?"  
  
"Well, that's just my little secret isn't it."  
  
Voldemort pulled at sharp dagger from his robes. He knelt over Ginny.  
  
"I'll kill her Potter. Is that what you really want?"  
  
"Try it."  
  
Voldemort brought the blade down hard, near her head. There was a loud sound, like metal hitting metal. The dagger was bent, and unable to penetrate the protection spell.  
  
"What the-"  
  
"Goodbye..."  
  
Harry muttered the last of the spell and he disappeared, taking Ginny with him.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"How do we get there though..." Ron said. "Could we ride our brooms?"  
  
"No, too many magical wards, if I'm not mistaken." Dumbledore said. "He's probably being very careful."  
  
"I think we'll just have to pull them out of there with the spell... The same way we got there." Hermione said. "We're not prepared to fight him, and that's the only way we can avoid it."  
  
"But how do we do that?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I don't know. I don't think I can do it without him trying on the other end. Even if I could bring him back, chances are, I couldn't bring Ginny..."  
  
"Hermione, can you still talk with him?" The headmaster asked.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"You have to try."  
  
She sighed, closing her eyes. She reached out with her power, willing it to find him.  
  
[Harry? Harry, answer me... Please... Oh God please...]  
  
No answer.  
  
She shook her head, tears slipping down her cheek. She buried her head in Ron's shoulder, tears flowing freely.  
  
"I can't do it... I can't do it Ron... He's out there, by himself... And I can't help him..."  
  
Ron squeezed her hand and looked over her head into the headmaster's eyes.  
  
And there he saw something that was not often there:  
  
A look of the deepest dread.  
  
And fear.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Harry opened his eyes, feeling a wave of exhaustion overcome him.  
  
But where he was, he did not recognize.  
  
"Oh Shit..."  
  
They were supposed to be back at the castle... Where the spell originated from... He didn't see anything familiar, the sky, still dark, even though it was nearing dawn, was no clue. Neither were the tall trees that closed in on them from all sides.  
  
And wherever the hell they were, he knew he couldn't get them out.  
  
He felt helpless.  
  
He sat on the ground, feeling very week. Ginny lay sprawled on the ground beside him, still unconscious. HE dared not move her, in case her injured her even more.  
  
He finally let the protection spells fall, though his instincts were telling him not to. He simply couldn't keep them up.  
  
"Ginny.... Ginny, please wake up..." He said; though he knew his efforts were in vain.  
  
They would be very lucky if she woke up at all.  
  
Her chest rose and fell, taking in jagged breaths of air. He listened to her heartbeat. He knew she had a heart murmur, but still, the breathing was more erratic than usual.  
  
He lay down beside her as the first of dawn's rays pierced the dark. The adrenaline had long since worn off and he finally gave in to the exhaustion weighing him down. He tried to sleep, and prayed.  
  
Prayed that Ginny would make it while he slept.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Professor Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione sat through the night in silence, the only sound Desiree's rhythmic breathing as she slept and Hermione's feet. They were trying to think of ways to help Harry.  
  
And trying not to thing that their ideas would only work if he was still alive.  
  
Finally, as the sun began to rise, Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"Go to bed..."  
  
"What?" Hermione said. "I can't sleep.. I mean, he's out there, Professor, and we have to help and-"  
  
"My dear, there is nothing we can do, at least not until you are rested able to use your powers to their full potential. I don't like leaving him out there anymore than you do. But please, just rest. You are excused from your classes today."  
  
Hermione, too tired to argue, stood, along with Ron, who gathered the still sleeping Desiree in his arms. With one last glance at the Headmaster, whose face was set in an expression of deep sadness and regret, they left his office and went to the common room, hoping they could sleep. They tucked Des into Hermione's bed, at the end, and then they climbed in at the top.  
  
Hermione leaned once more against Ron, fighting against a fresh onslaught of tears.  
  
"What was he like?"  
  
"What?" Ron asked, puzzled.  
  
"Harry. While I was gone."  
  
"Ron sighed. "I don't know Herm... There's really no way I could describe it to you. He was- not all there. Like- he was dead calm after a while, few days. He barely talked except to me or Gin, which even then... He just sat around. I know he barely slept. And then, eventually, to most people, it seemed like he was functioning normally. But to me, and Ginny, and maybe a couple other people, he was not right, Herm. And I don't think any amount of time would have changed that. No amount of time would bring him back to what he was. You took a chunk of you with him, Herm. You should have seen the look of pure elation when you were back! He is so in love with you it hurts him. I was scared while you were gone. I was seriously scared, because, well... He was gone too."  
  
Hermione wiped the tears from her face, looking questioningly up at him. "What about you, Ron?"  
  
He sat in silence for a moment, as if thinking about it. "I- I don't know, Herm. It was hard. It- I needed you. You are my best friend, and I really needed you just to talk to, to hang out with. Hermione, Harry's totally in love with you. I will never be, but I love you. There is a difference. You're closer than a sister to me, and I value you, and Harry, above everything." He smiled. "And when I see you two together, it makes me so happy. I don't feel a tinge of jealousy. How could I? It doesn't matter to me. All that matters is that were here, together... And when you weren't Herm... It was hard to get up out of bed every morning... Hard to face the classes, the work, everything, without you. And without Harry. Because, well... he wasn't exactly himself. It was really hard."  
  
"I don't know what I'd do without you... or Harry... Ron, what if-"  
  
"Don't what if, Herm. Just don't, okay? Seriously. I promise you I will do everything I can to get Harry back here. Because I need to see you smile again, I need to see Harry laugh at me from behind his glasses, and I need to see you both happy again."  
  
Hermione buried her head in his chest, letting the tears fall freely.   
  
"Ron... I don't want to fight this anymore... I just want it to go away..."  
  
"Me too, Herm. Me too..." He reached around and picked up his wand, whispering before she could see. "Dormiens..."  
  
"Hermione fell asleep and he tucked her in, kissing her on the forehead. He stood and walked to the window while the sun slowly rose.  
  
Stealing a glance at the other girls in the room, he sighed. His girlfriend slept on peacefully, her lips curled into a thin smile. Parvati also slept in relative peace, a look of contentment spread across her face.  
  
They had no idea.  
  
None of the students had any idea how much pain some people went to just to keep them safe.  
  
Ignorance is a blissful thing.  
  
He turned and watched the sun rise, spilling a splash of brilliant color across the dull skies. The light reflected of the lake, making the water seem golden and unreal. The birds woke and soared back and forth between the trees, singing songs of the joy that came with the morning.  
  
Or the sorrow.  
  
He heard the sound of an alarm clock behind him and someone drawing back their curtains.  
  
"Ron, what are you doing here?"  
  
He turned around, and faced Lavender coming towards him.  
  
"Just tucking Hermione in."  
  
Lavender looked at him strangely.  
  
"Did you say Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah... Is there anyone else in the dorm other than you and Parvati?"  
  
"No. It's just Parvati and I. Ron, are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ron... you do know Hermione's dead, right? Remember, the accident?" She had a concerned look on her face.  
  
Ron laughed. "Oh right... Lavender, she's alive. Trust me."  
  
"No... Ron, she's not. I'm sorry but-"  
  
"I'm not going crazy, Lav! It may seem like I am, but I'm not..."  
  
"What the hell?" Came Parvati's voice. "Are you guys fighting again?"  
  
"No!" They said in unison.  
  
"Okay, Lav... I don't have time to explain this to you in detail, but see for yourself. I swear I'm not going crazy..."  
  
Lavender looked at him skeptically but followed him over to Hermione's bed. Ron drew the curtain.  
  
Lavender gasped. She was there. Her chest rose and fell, taking in air. She was alive.  
  
"What the hell! I mean, she was dead... we buried her, there was a funeral... Voldemort - I mean, this can't- it's impossible, what the hell is going on, Ron?!"  
  
"What are you guys yelling about!" Parvati said, coming out of the bathroom. "Don't you realize it's really early in the-" She stopped in her tracks, staring.  
  
She let off a high pitched scream.  
  
Ron jumped over to her, clamping his hand over her mouth. "Shut up, you'll wake her up!" He let go of her, but made sure she didn't scream again.  
  
"But- She as- I mean we- the grave- Voldemort killed her... She's dead, she's not- you can't bring people back- I mean-"  
  
"Be quiet!" Ron said. "Let me explain this to you two very carefully, okay? We found a way to bring her back... But I don't think we can do it again. Anyways, we just got her beck last night... and then something- happened."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Harry and Ginny are missing."  
  
"What? What do you mean they're missing?"  
  
"Lav... I need you to keep this a secret, okay? No one should know except Dumbledore and us. Just go to class like normal... We've been up all night. We know what happened to them, but beyond that... Just go to class, everyone else will know soon enough."  
  
They nodded. "Is Herm okay? I mean, is she-"  
  
"She's fine. Just really upset and tired. But please, don't tell anyone."  
  
Parvati nodded. "I'm going down to breakfast. Uh, say hi to her for me." She left them, still digesting what she had heard.  
  
"What happened Ron? God, this should happen, I mean, she really was dead, wasn't she?"  
  
He nodded. "I can't tell you yet, because well, it's not over yet." He yawned, sitting down on her bed. "And I really don't have the energy for anything right now..."  
  
She sat down next to him and he lay down, closing his eyes.  
  
"Is it bad?"  
  
"Very." He replied, not opening his eyes.  
  
"Voldemort?"  
  
"They were with Voldemort. He took Ginny. Hermione and Harry did this advanced spell so that they could talk to her in their heads and get wherever she was. They got there... but the thing is, Voldemort doesn't know that Herm's alive. So Herm came back, and then the connection broke. All we know is that they were fighting him."  
  
"Oh my God..."  
  
"My sister and my best friend are out there somewhere. They could be dead, alive, injured, captured... I don't know. I have never felt so helpless in my life. Even Dumbledore seems to think the situation is beyond hope. I seriously don't know what to do now, Lav..." A single tear slid down his face.  
  
Lavender kissed him on the lips. "Don't give up, Ron. That's the last thing we can do right now."  
  
He nodded and rolled over, squeezing her hand. "It never frickin' ends..."  
  
And with that, he fell asleep, leaving a very confused and worried Lavender.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Okay, so that was short, but I thought you deserved a new part. I'm sorry, I'm busy! So yeah, I hope you like it... enjoy, yadiyadiyadda!  
  
Please Review!  
  
~Danie  
water_nymph@swimmail.com  
  
  



	23. Chapter 23: Last Chance

Yeah, I know, I'm taking a long time with this. But I'm in the midst of all my training for swimming, (8 practices in 5 days, competitions on the weekends....) and I just was away camping. I wrote a lot in my notebook while I was away, but it takes a while to type it all up! I just got back yesterday!  
  
So, speaking of my camping trip, I do have a dumb brunette story. (Yes, that would be about me....) So, It was about 10 p.m., we were sitting by the campfire, and my dads was reading, so he had the cooler beside him with the lantern on it. I wanted to move it over so I could read too and not be sitting in the way of all my smoke. So brilliant me, I go to pick up the cooler. Thinking I'm saving time, just moving it without taking the lantern off. But I leaned over too much and well, shall I say... Sizzle? The top of the lantern was scorching hot, and well yeah. It didn't really hurt, but it's kind of scary when you hear a sizzle and realize it's your own skin. So I jumped up, yelling, running over to run cool water over the burn. It didn't really hurt, but now I have a huge burn on my chin. Yes ladies and gentlemen, a big, red, crusty burn on my chin. So there's my dumb brunette story. Here's hoping I don't scar.  
Of yeah, just a reminder, text [ between ] these thingies are their conversations inside of their heads/  
  
Here goes Chapter 23. I tried to make it long, so it was worth the wait. This chapter was really hard to write....  
  
  
Harry lay asleep in the forest clearing, hugging himself against the cold. Hermione desperately wanted to go to him, to hold him, but her eyes fixed on the motionless body lying next to him.  
  
Ginny lay sprawled on the ground, perfectly still. Her cold eyes stared back at her.  
  
Staring into those cold, dead eyes, she screamed.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Ron as jerked out of his deep sleep by a loud scream. He jumped from Lavender's bed and headed toward Hermione's.  
  
"Herm?"  
  
She sat up in bed, air coming in jagged gasps, squeezing her eyes shut against the tears.  
  
"Just a dream..." She managed to say. "It's just a dream..."  
  
He climbed onto the bed next to her. "What happened? You look pretty shaken up."  
  
"Harry was asleep in this clearing And- Ginny was there... she was... Oh God Ron, she was just lying there..."  
  
"Like you said, Herm. It was just a dr-"  
  
Suddenly, the door flew open and Seamus entered the room.  
  
"What happened? I heard a-"  
  
He stared right ahead.  
  
Right at Hermione.  
  
"What the hell? She's dead... We buried her... killed, I mean- where did-"  
  
Hermione looked up at Ron.  
  
"You're not going crazy, Seamus, Hermione's really alive." He finally sighed. "And you're the third person today who thinks they're seeing things."  
  
"Well, yeah! She supposed to be dead! I mean, there was a funeral... What the hell is going on?"  
  
"Listen to me Seamus. I'm alive and breathing, and though I'm not doing too well right now, but you're not going crazy and I know I should be dead but I'm not, okay? And I'm not fond of that look you're giving me and even though I'm sure it won't be the last that I'll see, please quit standing there gawking at me and give me a hug."   
  
He looked at her strangely for a moment and then came over to give his friend a hug.  
  
What happened?" He asked as they pulled apart.  
  
"Harry this really rare and ridiculously advanced spell and brought her back." Ron said.  
  
"I thought that was impossible."  
  
"Only three people can actually do it." Hermione answered.  
  
"Harry and who else?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore and-"  
  
"Me." Hermione said.  
  
Seamus seemed about to ask more but decided against it. "Where is Harry anyway? And I haven't seen Ginny either. I've been looking for her all day."  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other. Hermione leaned back into the pillows sighing.  
  
"What happened?" Seamus asked, immediately sensing something was wrong. "Where are they?"  
  
There was a pregnant pause.  
  
"We don't know." Hermione finally answered quietly.  
  
"What? What Happened?"  
  
"They're missing," Ron said. "Voldemort kidnapped Ginny-"  
  
Seamus' eyes went wide. "What? Is she okay is she-"  
  
Ron continued, avoiding the question. "Harry and Herm went to go find her... Herm got back, but Harry and Gin... We don't know."  
  
Seamus squeezed his, trying to shut out his thoughts.  
  
"What are the chances..." He finally managed to say.  
  
"Harry is not- a normal wizard." Ron said. "He also can do a different type of magic, without a wand. Meaning he's a lot more powerful. But-"  
  
"We still don't know." Hermione said grimly.  
  
"So, what happens now?"  
  
"Well... Dumbledore sent us up here to get some sleep, but I don't think there'll be anymore of that so- We might as well go back up to his office."  
  
"I want to help."  
  
"Seamus, I don't think-" Hermione started, but he cut her off.  
  
"My girlfriend and my friend are out there. There's no way I'm going to sit around and just wait to find out if they're okay or hurt or- dead." He paused. "The whole wizarding world owes Harry their lives a few times over. And plus, Voldemort took something of mine before. He's not going to do it again."  
  
Hermione noticed his fist clench up as he spoke. Seamus' uncle had been murdered by Voldemort three years before, and Hermione knew he had been close to him. She knew it was useless arguing with him.  
  
"Let's go then." He took bot Ron and Seamus' hand and they left the dormitory, heading for the Headmaster's office. The halls were deserted, due to the classes in sessions. They met no one until they reached the entrance. Professor McGonagall was just exiting, a grim expression on her face. She stopped, seeing them.  
  
"Welcome back, Miss Granger." She smiled weakly, but it was not at all encouraging. "The Headmaster is waiting for you." And with one last grim look, she left them, walking away.  
  
They headed up the stairs, moods sinking by the minute.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"So?" The Headmaster asked.  
  
The blond woman shrugged, holding up the watching stone. (A/N- You guys had forgotten about those, huh?) "I can't read him, Albus. He's too far away or something's deliberately blocking the stones. Or-"  
  
"He's dead." Sirius finished for her.  
  
No one said anything to contradict him.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "Arabella- if something is blocking the stones, you could detect it, couldn't you?"  
  
"I could try, but I don't think that's the case. No one else knew we were using the watching stones."  
  
"Try anyway."  
  
"So what?" Sirius said, frustrated. "We just sit here? Hoping this will work? But even if we can get the watching stones to work, we still won't know where they are. I don't know if I can sit here while my god son and-"  
  
"Sirius!" Dumbledore interrupted him. "I'm not giving up on this."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I- I'm sorry."  
  
"We need Hermio-"  
  
At that moment, the trio entered the office. The Headmaster turned to Hermione and Ron first.  
  
"Did you guys get any sleep."  
  
"Barely." Hermione said.  
  
The Headmaster then turned to Seamus.  
  
"Mr. Finnigan. I assume you wish to help."  
  
Seamus nodded. He prepared to argue why he should stay, assuming the Headmaster was going to send him away. But he never did.  
  
"Thank you." He said simply. "Your uncle would have been proud."  
  
The room was excruciatingly silent.  
  
"Hermione, are you ready to try it again?" Dumbledore asked, finally breaking the painful silence.  
  
"I can try, but I need help. Seamus, Ron, give me your hands."  
  
What do I do?" Seamus asked, puzzled.  
  
"Will you power to me. Just close your eyes, concentrate on giving me your power." He nodded.   
  
"Ready?"  
  
Both boys nodded and closed their eyes.  
  
Hermione immediately felt the surge of power flow through her. She pushed it out, like a ripple, going farther and farther. She willed it to find him, seek him out.  
  
She still couldn't feel him.  
  
She pushed it even father. Ron and Seamus were straining to keep their power flowing she knew, she could feel the flow of power weakening.  
  
They couldn't hold on much longer.  
  
With what she had left, she forced the power farther, hoping it would reach.  
  
She felt a jolt, then a moment of joy.  
  
She had found him.  
  
And then the world went black.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Harry awoke with a jolt.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
He felt her... But the sensation, like he could feel her, her aura faded just as quickly as it had come.  
  
He glanced frantically at Ginny, his mind racing, hoping...  
  
She was breathing, but barely.  
  
He wracked his mind, searching, trying to think of any spell that could help her. Buy some time.  
  
He thought of nothing.  
  
He had to regain the connection with Hermione.  
  
Fast.  
  
Or Ginny Weasley would die.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
Seamus and Ron caught Hermione and lowered her gently to the ground. Arabella bent down and took a look at Hermione, making sure she was okay.  
  
"What happened?' Sirius asked, extremely puzzled.  
  
"I- I don't know." Ron said. "It was getting harder to hold on, and then we felt this strange jolt just before she passed out."  
  
"Jolt?"  
  
"Yeah." Seamus nodded. "I felt it too."  
  
"Dumbledore smiled briefly. "That means she found him."  
  
They all breathed a sigh of relief, though short-lived.  
  
"Arabella, revive her please." The Headmaster said.  
  
She nodded and pointed her wand at Hermione, lying prone on the floor. "Enervate."  
  
Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she sat up, rubbing her head.  
  
"Herm, are you okay?"  
  
She nodded. "He's alive. I know- I felt him. We have to try again, we have to get them out..."  
  
"Hermione, relax, you just passed out for god's sake!" Sirius said. "I don't know if it's really safe for you to do it again." He looked up to Professor Dumbledore. "She barely found him. Isn't getting them out of there going to be a little more difficult?"  
  
"I can do it." Hermione insisted. "I have to."  
  
Still, they looked skeptical.  
  
"Look, this is our best chance, okay? I got his attention, I know I did. If he's not to hurt- I- He's probably trying to reach me now too. I can get to him easier."  
  
"She's right," Dumbledore said. "We have to do it now."  
  
"Albus-"  
  
"Arabella, we're running out of time."  
  
She looked to Hermione. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"No. I'm scared out of mind. I'm scared it won't work. Scared, they're going to die. Scared we're going to die. This list goes on. My head hurts. But it doesn't matter. I have to do it. There's no other chances."  
  
Everyone remained silent after this.  
  
She took a deep breath. "Okay, I need all of you to help or it won't work."  
  
They all nodded and stood, taking each other's hands.  
  
Hermione took another deep breath.  
  
This had to work.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Now."  
  
Hermione felt an unbelievable surge of raw power. It flowed through her, welling up. It had to go somewhere. She pushed it out in a wave, farther and farther, like ripples in a pond.  
  
If this didn't work, nothing would.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Harry grabbed Ginny's limp hand, taking a deep breath.  
  
It was now or never.  
  
He shut his eyes, and, taking a deep breath, pushed his power out. He felt it building up, and spreading out like water. It fanned out farther and farther.  
  
His ring sparked and he felt a jolt.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
[Harry! Oh God, answer me!]  
  
She could feel him now, but he wasn't answering.  
  
[Harry! Oh God, Please...]  
  
Nothing.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Suddenly, Harry felt another jolt. He felt Hermione's presence around him, pressing against his magic.  
  
[Herm?]  
  
[Harry? Oh My God. Are you okay are you-]  
  
[I'm fine, but Ginny-]  
  
[Harry, I can't feel her. Is she-]  
  
Please no...  
  
[Not yet...]  
  
[Okay... Harry, I'm going to get you out of there okay? The spell we used before. But you have to help me.]  
  
[When?]  
  
[Now. We're running out of time. Right now.]  
  
Harry began to say the spell, concentrating hard. Hermione joined in.  
  
[Wait!]  
  
[What Harry? We're running pout of time!]  
  
[Herm, if there's not enough power... We'll be, we'll be splinched.]  
  
[I know Harry! Just do it!]  
  
They finished the spell.  
  
Harry gripped Ginny's hand he winced as the forests dissolved around him.  
  
Please let this work.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Hermione opened her eyes. The world was blurry and she fell to the ground, but managed to stay conscious.  
  
"Herm? What happened? Did it work?" Ron voice came to her, but it was distant. She could feel her eyelids drooping.  
  
She forced her eyes open and scanned the room, through her blurring vision.  
  
She didn't see him.  
  
"It was supposed to work... They should be here... God! It didn't work... Oh God... Harry..."  
  
She aware of hot tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Oh god...  
  
She tried to get up, screaming.  
  
"Harry! Oh god, hat happened..."  
  
She pushed herself up, but her head was spinning. Her legs collapsed under her.  
  
"Hermione, calm down!"  
  
She felt hands on her, trying to keep her down.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Hermione, calm down!"  
  
"No... Harry..."  
  
She tried to get up again, blinded by tears and her obstructed vision.  
  
"Someone hold her down!"  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Ron's voice was the last thing she heard before the world went black.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Harry opened his eyes slowly.  
  
Where was he?  
  
He was still outside, but examining his surroundings, his heart gave a leap.  
  
He was on the edge of a forest and to his left, a top a hill-  
  
Hogwarts.  
  
He stood up nearly laughing.  
  
But not quite.  
  
He floated Ginny, running as fast as he could towards the castle.  
  
It had worked.  
  
And hopefully not too late.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Okay so that wasn't that long. But I think you wanted to see something right? So here you go. That part was extremely difficult to write especially at the end, with Hermione. It gets a little hectic, but basically she had a breakdown. Wouldn't you?  
  
Please review, I'll try to get the next part up soon. Soooooo sorry for the wait!  
  
~Danie  
  
Luv y'all specially my reviewers!  
  
  



	24. Chapter 24: Tears of Error

Harry ran into the school, screaming for someone. He just stood there in the entrance hall, screaming. Ginny was beside him, his spell still levitating her. But he could feel himself slipping, the sound of even his own screams were becoming distant. The spell he and Hermione had done, it drained him. And the adrenaline rush he had had felt moment ago had faded. He heard only the faint echo of footsteps before he fell into the darkness.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Ron sat in silence. He watched Hermione in the bed next to him. She lay, sedated, completely unmoving. The memory of her screams echoed painfully in his mind.  
  
God, what was happening to them?  
  
Hermione skin was pale, her eyes sunken. There were dark circles under her eyes.  
  
He didn't even want to know what he looked like.  
  
None them had got any sleep for a while now.  
  
And Harry-  
  
Ginny-  
  
He forced the thought from his mind. He couldn't think of it right now. It'd drive him mad.  
  
It already had.  
  
Silent tears that he had held back before streamed down his face. Hermione screaming- it just- it had broke him in two. In a way, the rest of it had all seemed unreal, nearly untouchable. Like all the other times. It was hard, but they had got away.  
  
But the screams.  
  
It shattered him. This time was different. It wasn't like before, it would never be like before. Even if they all survived it, it wouldn't matter. It was there, it would be there, hanging over them for the rest of their lives. And there was no way to stop it. They may survive it physically, but now, they were all burnt out. It was too much. The fighting. The loss. The pain.  
  
He had finally snapped them.  
  
Voldemort had been right all along. He constantly tried and tried, instead of just knocking the people he wanted dead, he got to their family, loved ones, friends.  
  
Eventually, he had to strike a nerve.  
  
He was fuckin' right.  
  
"Poppy! Poppy! POPPY!" Ron jumped, hearing the screams from down the hall, accompanied by frantic footsteps.  
  
Seconds later, Professor McGonagall and some various other people came running through the door, just as the Matron came out of her offices.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
It was then he noticed, levitated behind them, two limp figures.  
  
"Oh my God..." Ron whispered.  
  
Ron stood there, frozen. It seemed the teachers were all going in slow motion. His sister and his best friend were laid on the tables. The voices in the room were vague and distant.  
  
All he could do was watch.  
  
"Leave Harry, he's okay..."  
  
"Come here..."  
  
"She's not breathing..."  
  
"No heart rate..."  
  
"Amoreous Tomborio..."  
  
"It didn't work..."  
  
"Try again..."  
  
"Still no heart beat..."  
  
"Oh God, can't you do something! My sister's going to die!" He screamed.  
  
One of the people looked up and walked to him.  
  
"Ron-"  
  
Sirius' voice reached his ears.  
  
"Ron, come on-"  
  
"No, she going to die, don't let her die-"  
  
"Ron, stop-"  
  
Ron tried to walk forwards, but Sirius stopped him.  
  
"She'll die-"  
  
"Ron, re- Stop!"  
  
"We have a heart beat..."  
  
"She's breathing..."  
  
Ron stopped fighting Sirius. Instead, he turned and ran out the door.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Harry sat watching Hermione sleep. He had woken up a few minutes after being brought into the hospital wing, and after being looked over by Madam Pomfrey, he had slept. But now he was awake.  
  
He watched Hermione slumber. She looked so- so- tired. Of everything. Just like he probably did- like shit. But still, he could help but think how beautiful she was. He smiled inwardly at this thought, but he couldn't bring himself to think it was over, and they could just relax.  
  
It was just starting.  
  
He gently stroked her hair, tears welling in his eyes. Okay, so they were alive. He was okay, Ginny was- well alive.  
  
But no one knew how long that was going to last.  
  
She lay in a bed at the far side of the hospital wing. They had managed to stabilize her, but it was only a matter of time. At best, she'd be crippled for the rest of her life.  
  
****** "Another girlfriend in a wheelchair, Potter?"****  
  
The mocking words came to him.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"No... Dammit, no!" He slammed his fist against the wall. The sound reverberated through the silent room, and woke Hermione.  
  
"Harry?" Her voice was quiet nearly a whisper, like she was hoping for something that she knew wouldn't come.  
  
"I'm here, Herm."  
  
"Harry? Oh my God..."  
  
She fell into his arms, shoulders shaking with her uncontrollable sobs.  
  
"Shh... I can't stand it any longer in here. Come on..."  
  
He picked her up without any trouble, carrying her out of the room. She clung to him, her fingers digging painfully into his shoulders. He paid it no heed as he, checking to see no one was around, headed down the hall and entered the den. He lit the fire and all of the candles without his wand and sat down on the couch with Hermione still in his arms.  
  
He just sat there in his arms, something he though he would never do again, lying in that forest.  
  
'This has to end soon...' He thought bitterly as Hermione continued to sob in his arms.  
  
And silent tears slid down his cheeks as well.  
  
For what they'd lost.  
  
And what they would lose.   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Madam Pomfrey lay slumbering in her private chambers. She hadn't slept for hours, due to the fact that she had so many bloody patients. She was jerked from her well-earned rest though, by the shriek of an alarm.  
  
She swore loudly, running out of her chambers into the infirmary.  
  
The hospital wing emergency ward-alarms had gone off.   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore could not sleep. He sat at his desk, staring down into the pensieve. He smiled at the memory he had brought up, and remembered the day quite clearly.  
  
**@***@***@**  
  
"And now I call your co-valedictorians, Headboy and girl, James Potter and Lily Evans."  
  
They both stood, smiling at each other and went to the front.  
  
"Well, here we are..." Lily started.  
  
"Seven years..."  
  
"After all the work..."  
  
"All the Pranks..."  
  
"James!"  
  
"Come on Lil. You even helped us with some of them..."  
  
The whole hall erupted in laughter, but James continued.  
  
"So we thought... You know to celebrate it all, and since we can't get in trouble..."  
  
Most of the teachers had their head in their hands at this point, or angry scowls on their face. Dumbledore just smiled, waiting to see what would happen.  
  
"What could they do to us anyways... I mean, we're leaving tomorrow..." Sirius now stood up, joining the other two at the front.  
  
"So why not another prank?" Finished Remus.  
  
Everyone looked up. No one had seen him slip away. He was sitting in the far corner or the hall, on a tiny ledge up by the enchanted ceiling.  
  
"We do know a lot more about this school than anyone would think..." Peter said, from where he was standing right behind the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"You'll see..." Lily laughed. She snapped her fingers, and the whole hall went black.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled in the dark. Yes, that group was a clever one. They had even managed to extinguish the Enchanted Ceiling.  
  
Suddenly, at the far corner of the hall, small figures began to appear, like a laser light show.  
  
"There once was a time, when, yes, even we were innocent." James' voice came from the darkness.  
  
Everyone laughed as cartoon-ized versions of the five of them appeared.  
  
"But, that obviously didn't last, now did it..." Came Lily's highly amused voice.  
  
The hall erupted in laughter once more as another figure appeared, chasing the four Marauders. It was unmistakably Filch, due to the cat that followed closely behind.  
  
"Ah yes..." Came Sirius' dramatized sentimental voice. "A legacy was born..."  
  
"We do have some favorite pranks, though..." Peter said.  
  
"Like the time we managed to enchant all the cutlery so that they'd disappear whenever the Slitherins touched them..." Remus laughed.  
  
An image appeared of several students eating with their hands because they had no other choice.  
  
"Or maybe the time we persuaded all four portraits that guard the entrances to the common rooms to only let in the people with size 8 feet."  
  
"That one was my idea." Sirius laughed as an image of the long line-ups outside each common room came up.  
  
"And then there were the last six Defense against the Dark Arts teachers." James said. "They always were a lot of fun. Especially Professor Luna."  
  
"Lunatic, more like it..." Remus added.  
  
"Yes well... We had some fun with him."  
  
Another image appeared. This time it depicted the unfortunate teacher, flashing bright pink. It had taken all the teachers days to try and figure out how to get rid of it.  
  
The whole hall was in stitches laughing by now.  
  
"So now, for one of last-" Sirius began.  
  
"Notice the 'one of'" Lily said. "You're not safe yet."  
  
"Hardly." Sirius continued. "But as I was saying, as one of our last little pranks, we go to an old fashioned standard."  
  
"I'm sure you'll find it quite entertaining. Just a reminder, though. Please wait until the count of three."  
  
Suddenly the whole hall was full of light. And in front of each student sat a particularly large piece of cake.  
  
Scrawled across each piece was something in icing. They all read:  
  
For Severus Snape  
  
"Oh screw it," Sirius yelled.  
  
"Three!" Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all yelled at the same time.  
  
The whole hall erupted in laughter as Severus Snape was plastered with, well... a lot of chocolate cake.  
  
"Food fight!!!"  
  
Professor Dumbledore went to grab for a handful of jello when he heard a bell ringing.  
  
"Where's that coming from..."  
  
And then he realized it wasn't part of the memory. He pulled his mind from the pensieve.  
  
The hospital wing emergency ward-alarms were ring.  
  
He stood and head as fast as he could toward the hospital wing.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Harry didn't know how long they stayed there. Hermione's wracking sobs eventually calmed to silent tears, but she never moved from his arms. But tears never came for Harry. He stared ahead, attempting to clear his mind. The room reverberated a painful silence, and it was smothering. Harry was drowned in it, until his best friend burst through the entrance to Gwynedd's Den.  
  
Harry looked at Ron. He was chalk white, an expression of total shock on his face. He looked almost lost, and completely terrified at the same time.  
  
Harry looked up at him, questioningly.  
  
"Ginny." Ron whispered. "She's gone..." His voice seemed far off, like he wasn't anywhere near them.  
  
"What?" Harry stood, looking at him. Hermione looked up at him from the couch, a stricken look on her face.  
  
"She's dead..." He whispered, as if he didn't believe it.  
  
Harry felt his chest tighten, the beginnings of panic.  
  
"What? She can't be... I mean- we can- We have the cauldron... We'll uh- we'll bring her back... We can-" He spun, and in the midst of his panic, realized something. "Oh Shit... Oh shit, oh shit, or shit..."  
  
"What?" Ron asked, alarmed.  
  
"The cauldron. It's gone! It's fuckin' gone!"  
  
Ron fell into the chair behind him, a defeated look on his face. He brought his knees up to his chin, staring ahead. Finally, inevitable tears began to slide down his cheeks.  
  
"Dammit! Dammit!" Harry yelled the words as loud as he could, kicking the leg of a nearby table.  
  
Hermione stood silently, alarmed by Harry's outburst. She walked forward slowly. They stared into each other's eyes for a second, and Hermione pressed her palm against his tear-stained cheek.  
  
"She died because of me, Herm... She died because of me..." He said, pressing his hand on top of hers. "You died because of me... My parents..." She fell to the ground, his shaking legs no longer able to hold him. "It's my fault... It's my fault..."  
  
Hermione knelt down next to him, tears burning on her skin. She gripped his hand and sat silently, unable to speak. But she could think. They all could, even through the tears, the shock.  
  
They all thought the same thing.  
  
This is never going to end.  
  
But drowning in their tears, that day in Gwynedd's Den, there was something they didn't know.  
  
They were wrong.  
  
It would end.  
  
Too soon.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
That took me a while. It was hard to write, my apologies. (Another part of it was that FF.net's been kinda screwed. I've decided to finish this soon. It will be no more that 30 Chapters, probably less. Yes it will have an ending, not happy, like in the fairy tales, but an ending, where everyone comes to terms.  
  
But not everyone like it.  
  
So year, the next Chapter will probably be pretty short, but it and Chapter 26 will be uploaded at the same time, and there is a particular reason for it. So relax. Hopefully it will be up soon.  
  
Please review, though I don't really deserve it...  
  
Love ya,  
  
~Danie  
  
P.S. Another reason this hasn't been up was I was away for a while due to the British Columbia Summer Swimming Association (BCSSA) Provincial Championships. I swam two events, to relays actually. We did pretty well, knocking 3-4 seconds off our times, even though we came 5th and 7th. But that's still not bad. But Swimming's over, so I have more time to write. That is, I will have to deal with school, though...   
  
  
  
  
  



	25. Chapter 25: The Prayer

Gwynedd's Den part 25  
  
This part is very important. It's also more than slightly depressing, though I don't know whether it's worth a tissue box next to the computer. But sit tight. I know the last part ended a little weird, but yes, Ginny is dead. I'm sorry, it's sad, I know a lot of people enjoy Ginny as a character, but it's how the story went. They're fighting a war. You can't fight a war without casualties. Whether you're winner or loser. But before we get started, I have a quote for you.  
  
Opportunity knocks just once, temptation leans on the doorbell.  
  
(There's a little clue for the fic that'll be coming after Gwynedd's Den. It's already in the works...)  
  
Thanx for reading!  
  
Disclaimer: (Just in case you've forgotten...) The HP Characters do not belong to me. They belong to *sob* J.K. Rowling. The song used is sung by Celine Dion and Andrea Boccelli and belongs to them and their producers and/or writers, etc.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
The Saturday after Ginny's death dawned bright and early, the sun shining through all the windows of the Gryffindor tower. Harry, Hermione and Ron sat in the common room apart from everyone else, staring out the window.  
  
"It almost doesn't seem fair, does it?" Harry whispered. "I mean, for it to be such a beautiful day..."  
  
Hermione shook her head, squeezing his hand.  
  
They sat in silence for a while longer, and then Hermione spoke again.  
  
"What was my funeral like?"  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other and sighed.  
  
"It poured rain." Ron said.  
  
Harry nodded. "I don't really remember much of it. I didn't listen to it. I was too busy thinking of you."  
  
"I don't remember anything either." Ron admitted. "Just Standing in the rain next to Harry and your family, staring at the monument they put up. And the last words Dumbledore said. Remember Hermione Granger. She touched you all in some way and took a part of us all with her. And then he said some Gaelic."  
  
"Rest in peace in Tir Nan Og, daughter of the druids." Harry said, explaining the Gaelic Ron didn't understand.  
  
"I saw it you know. I saw it all." Hermione said weakly. "I could watch it all. I saw you all standing there, and..." Her voice quavered, and she was dangerously close to tears again.  
  
They sat in silence once more, until the clock struck.  
  
It was time to honor Ginny's memory and lay her to rest.  
  
Just like Voldemort's other victims.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
They stood at the front. All in a line. It was all too formal for any of their liking, but nothing they could have done would have changed that.  
  
And anything else would have been wrong.  
  
Didn't we just do this? Harry thought. It seemed just like yesterday that they had stood in the same spot, the rain pouring down on them as the people spoke in remembrance of their dear friend.  
  
And now, as the sun beat cruelly down on them, Harry blocked out everything.  
  
Molly Weasley's sobs.  
  
The words of whomever were speaking.  
  
The photograph of her, smiling in the sun.  
  
His own silent tears sliding unrelenting down his face.  
  
He concentrated hard on Hermione's hand in his, on keeping his feet firmly planted. On looking straight ahead so he wouldn't fall.  
  
And for all the concentration, all the effort on keeping his mind blank, the one thought that had kept him company since her death repeated itself over and over in her mind.  
  
She's dead because of me.  
  
Dead because I'm not.  
  
He was pulled from his thoughts by music. Surprised, he looked up. Kara Dente, a fellow Gryffindor and one of Ginny's friends stood at the front, her clear voice filling the air. Harry found himself paying attention for the first time.  
  
"I pray you'll be our eyes,   
And watch us where we go.   
And help us to be wise   
In times when we don't know.   
Let this be our prayer,   
When we lose our way.   
Lead us to a place,   
Guide us with your grace   
to a place where we'll be safe.   
  
  
  
La luce che tu dai   
nel cuore restera   
a ricordarci che   
l'eterna stella sei. I pray we'll find your light,   
and hold it in our hearts   
When stars go out each night,   
remind us where you are...   
  
  
  
Nella mia preghiera   
quanta fede c'e.   
Lead us to a place Let this be our prayer   
when shadows fill our day   
guide us with your grace   
  
  
  
Give us faith so we'll be safe.   
  
  
Sogniamo un mondo senza piu violenza,   
un mondo di giustizia e di speranza.   
Ognuno dia una mano al suo vicino,   
simbolo di pace...di fraternita.   
  
  
La forza che ci dai   
e desiderio te   
ognuno trovi amor   
intorno e dentro se.   
Let this be our prayer,   
just like every child.   
We ask that life be kind   
and watch us from above.   
We hope each soul will find   
another soul to love.   
Let this be our prayer,   
just like every child.   
  
  
Needs to find a place, guide us with your grace   
Give us faith so we'll be safe   
E la fede che hai acceso in noi   
sento che ci salverai....."  
  
The last Italian word faded away and the congregation stood in silence. Harry looked around for the first time, eyes scanning the grim faces. He saw friends, professors, acquaintances and even strangers, mourning for Ginny Weasley.   
  
And the Headmaster.  
  
Albus Dumbledore stood off to the side. The look on his face broke Harry's heart. He looked sad. But most of all, he looked tired. Tired of everything. The elderly man's once sparkling eyes met his. And then, breaking the gaze, he left silently, heading towards the castle.  
  
And no one noticed but Harry.  
  
Harry went to go follow him, but Hermione held on to his hand to tights, and was now leaning against him. He was trapped, and couldn't stop what he knew was about to happen.  
  
As soon as the ceremony was over, Harry pulled away from Hermione. She looked up at him strangely as he went to walk away.  
  
"Harry, where are you going?"  
  
Without answering her, he broke into a run towards the castle, racing through the entrance hall. He sprinted down the halls, taking all the shortcuts he knew.  
  
Finally he arrived in front of the stone gargoyle. It was all he could do not to yell the password at it. (Sugar Quills!!) He took the stairs two at a time, bursting into the office.  
  
It was empty.  
  
Harry had hoped against hope that he was being ridiculous... That the Headmaster was just tired, had come up to his office. He prayed that's he'd find is sitting behind the large mahogany desk, smiling like only Albus Dumbledore can.  
  
But he wasn't there.  
  
In fact, there wasn't even any of the many trinkets, papers, quill and papers that usually graced the Headmaster's desk. There was nothing there.  
  
Except for a letter.  
  
Harry tentatively walked forward, not wanting to read the letter.  
  
Harry.  
  
His name was written on it in the familiar loopy script.  
  
Harry sat down in the chair, fingers reaching tentatively for the envelope. Slowly, almost mechanically, he opened it, vision blurring due to the obstructing tears.  
  
Harry...  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Just like me, right? To not tell you what it says? The next chapter will have no Author's notes, not nothing. It is a stand alone. It will be JUST the contents of the letter. Don't worry, it will be up very soon.  
  
Thank you to all those who have been with me all through this. I really appreciate it! It's almost done, I promise...  
  
~Danie  
  
Thanx to all my reviewers, there will be a hall of fame for you at the end!!!!  
  
  
  



	26. CHapter 26: Adieu

Dear Harry,  
  
I could apologize for this. But I'm not going to. I've seen so many of my favorite, promising, and gifted students killed, ruined or lost to the dark.  
  
Your parents.  
  
Frank and Krista Longbottom.  
  
Dylan and Carly Prewett.  
  
Tara Bones.  
  
Cedric.  
  
Hermione.  
  
Ginny.  
  
Sirius.  
  
Remus.  
  
Lucius and Draco Malfoy.  
  
Yes, even the Malfoys. They're not dead, but they're lost. And it saddens me.  
  
So many people have been hurt. And so many people have sat around doing nothing at all to help. I've helped.  
  
But not near enough.  
  
I have watched you grow up Harry. And anyone who knows you... Who loves you... couldn't help but be proud of the person you've become. In everything you've faced, you've shown great character, strength and tenacity. You have never ceased to amaze me.  
  
You're parents would be proud too.  
  
They shouldn't have died. No one should have. I could have done something a long time ago, but I didn't. I had excuses made for me by others why I didn't... Amazingly no one really accused me of sitting idle... So many people have been false accused... Sirius, for one... But not once have I really been accused of what I really was doing.  
  
And the guilt weighs me down.  
  
I promised Minerva McGonagall, that day in the hospital, that I wouldn't try again until it was all over. She knew me well enough not to tell me never to try it again. I am unbelievable stubborn in most respects, including this one.  
  
So I'm ending it Harry. I owe you that; I owe everyone else that. Remus should have had to live in his exile alone. Sirius should have never spent even 1 minute in Azkaban, let alone twelve years. Neville's parents should be able to recognize him. The Weasleys should have their only daughter back. You should never have had to live with your awful relatives. (Yes, I knew they were horrible. I'm sorry... But there wasn't much choice...)  
  
It has to end, and I realized I couldn't wait for someone else, like you, to finish it.  
  
I have Three Pensieves in my cupboard. One is for you. I have filled it with memories... Of your parents, their friends, things that happened during their school years (Yes, it even includes some of their best pranks... Some of the ones that even the teachers couldn't help laughing at...) The second one is for McGonagall... And the third one is for the school. You can project everything in it for the whole school easily... the spell is "projectorus memora."  
  
You may have Fawkes. You're the only other person he has ever really warmed up to... take care of him. Also, Godric Gryffindor's sword. You pulled it out of the hat.  
  
Enjoy the rest of your time at Hogwarts. I value all my time spent there, and I hope you do to.   
  
You amaze me. Through everything, you've always thought of others before yourself, and no matter how much it hurts, you did the right thing. Thank you for that. You may be the boy who lived, but you lived for everyone else, not yourself.  
  
Not may people get second chances. You deserve this one after everything you've done. Use it well.  
  
I am not afraid, Harry. Forgive me for quoting myself, but to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. I have to believe that.  
  
Thank you. You've made a lot of things worthwhile.  
  
Adieu.  
  
Albus  
Dumbledore  
  
  
And Fawkes, from his perch in the corner, burst into mournful Phoenix song.  



	27. Chapter 27: Lest We Forget (Dedicated to...

"Where the hell is he?"   
  
"I don't know Ron!" Hermione said again, hurrying down the hall.   
  
"We've checked the common room, all the dorms, the den, the kitchens, the library, the entrance hall, the great hall, the dungeons, the Transfiguration, Defense and Charms classrooms, the Astronomy tower, the infirmary, the Owlery... We haven't checked is Madam Trelawney's tower, but trust me, he's not up there."   
  
"What about Hagrid's hut? Or the greenhouses?"   
  
"But didn't he run up towards the castle?"   
  
Hermione let out a frustrated sigh. "This is hopeless, the castle is huge!"   
  
"Shit, where the hell did he go?"   
  
Hermione took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Something about the way Harry had ran from them- she didn't like the fact that he was alone. "Okay... Where haven't we checked?"   
  
"The other common rooms, the teachers' offices, the-"   
  
"Places Harry can get into Ron!"   
  
"Oh yeah, okay- I dunno."   
  
Hermione's eye's suddenly widened. "That's it Ron, you're brilliant!"   
  
"Wha- I am?"   
  
"Dumbledore's office!"   
  
Right! But Herm- how do we get there?"   
  
"The Marauder's M- oh my God... We could have used it the whole time!"   
  
"Doesn't take a genius to figure that out Miss Druid... And isn't there a spell you could use to find him?"   
  
"Oh shit... Yeah. Well, let's just go get the map and find him..." Her voice was tired, and she sounded so defeated.   
  
Ron pulled her into a hug. "Come on Herm, chin up..."   
  
She sighed. "I just have this feeling... I'm afraid he's going to do something... a bout everything..."   
  
"Hermione? Ron? What are you guys doing up in this corridor?"   
  
Minerva McGonagall's voice lacked it's usual, stern edge, but she stood there behind them, nonetheless.   
  
"Oh, well- we were just trying to find Professor Dumbledore's office..."   
  
"Oh for God's sake, why didn't you just ask? It'd take you forever to find it and you still couldn't get into it. Go down the hall, up the staircase on the left, don't forget to step over the sixth step. Turn left at the top until you come to stone gargoyle, and say the password, Ice Mice."   
  
"Thanks Professor..." They hurried down the hall.   
  
"Hermione... what if he's not up here?"   
  
"I don't know Ron..."   
  
"Herm, watch out you're going to-"   
  
Too late, she had stepped through the trick step.   
  
"Dammit, Ron, get me out of here."   
  
He pulled here out and they went on, coming to the stone gargoyle.   
  
"Jesus, how many stairs are there?" Ron moaned as they entered the passage.   
  
"I don't know.... Just climb..."   
  
They reached the door and Ron opened it without knocking.   
  
"Oh my God... It's so empty... Last time I was in here-"   
  
"You've been in here before?"   
  
She nodded.   
  
"Harry?"   
  
"Harry, are you in here?"   
  
Hermione heard a faint sound from behind the empty desk and walked around it, marginally aware of Ron just behind her. She found Harry on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest, a piece of parchment crumpled in his hand as slow tears ran down his face.   
  
"Harry... What happened..."   
  
"Herm..." Ron handed her a letter off the desk. It was addressed to her in the Headmaster's beautiful loopy script.   
  
She ripped it open just as Ron did the same with his. Hot tears streamed down her face as she read it over...   
  
"No... Oh my God, no..."   
  
She slid to the ground next to Harry as Ron let out something close to a whimper, having reached the end of his letter.   
  
"This can't be happening.... This can't be happening..." She rocked herself back and forth, squeezing her eyes against the tears.   
  
"Dammit!" Ron slammed his fist against the desk, and Harry and Hermione jumped. "God why does this always happen! NO matter what we do, how many people die... It always has to be one more... One more person we need, one person that's important... one more person... I'm fuckin' sick of it!!!"   
  
"Ron... stop..." Hermione pleaded.   
  
"NO! My sister is dead, Hermione! You were dead! Harry's parents... Cerdic... Shit the list is fuckin' everlasting! Now this... This- it's too much! I hate it!"   
  
Hermione squeezed her eyes shut once more, and concentrated. When she opened them again her ring was flashing, and it seemed as if some kind of smoke was coming from her. It floated through the air and enveloped Ron, hiding him from view for a second, and then it disappeared.   
  
"What was that?" He asked her quietly.   
  
"Just to calm you down... You were scaring me."   
  
"Sorry," he croaked.   
  
They sat in silence then. Hermione, still on the floor next to harry, leaned her head on his shoulder and laced her fingers through his one free hand, the other one held tight his legs. Ron had sunk into the Headmaster's chair.   
  
The air was heavy around them, just suspended. The silence was suffocating, but none of them could bring themselves to break it.   
  
For lack of something to say.   
  
Or, something important enough, worthy enough to say.   
  
Who knows how long later, the thick quiet that surrounded them was broken. The Deputy Headmistress entered the office, through some sort of secret passage, right in front of them.   
  
She stopped as if she had run into a brick wall.   
  
She met their gazes, one at a time, but for no more than 3 seconds. Then she ran across the room to the fireplace, starting a fire and throwing in a handful of floo powder in seconds.   
  
"Sirius!!! Get in here, NOW!"   
  
There was an apparent note of panic in her voice, and Sirius jumped out of the fire within seconds, giving Professor McGonagall just enough time to get out of the way.   
  
"What happe-" He didn't even bother to finish, looking around at the office, things packed up... It was tidy... seemed almost empty. He surveyed it in silence.   
  
Everyone jumped as Fawkes let out a sound from his perch in the corner. He looked sickly, and suddenly just fell to ashes on the ground.   
  
The room's attention turned to the Phoenix, waiting for it to be reborn.   
  
But nothing happened.   
  
McGonagall's voice shook as she spoke. "It's never taken this long before..."   
  
"He's not coming back."   
  
Harry found his voice for the first time since Hermione and Ron had entered the office.   
  
"He's not coming back. And he knew it. Everything's packed. He wrote letters... He got sick of waiting..."   
  
Everyone bowed their heads at this thought.   
  
"He's not coming back."   
  
They looked up at the sound of the voice.   
  
Lily Potter stood there, faded, but becoming more solid by the second. Her face was tearstained, eyes bloodshot, shoulders shaking.   
  
Sirius walked forward and pulled her into his arms before she fell.   
  
"Sirius, he's dead... For me... he did this for me... How can I live like that... How..."   
  
"Shh... It's okay..."   
  
"How can I forget..."   
  
"You don't. You don't..."   
  
And behind them, Fawkes was borne again.   
  
And his master lived again.   
  
Through death.   
  
********************************************************************************   
  
Sorry for the wait... You have no idea how busy I've been. I swear... there'll be about two more chapters and I'll be done them within the next 2 weeks. Promise.   
  
This chapter is dedicated to all the victims of September 11 attacks, all the war veterans... Any one who's fought for the people... For the peace. We owe you everything and anything. All the fighters, those remembered on Remembrance Day, and those not.   
  
Thank You and God bless.   
  
Lest We Forget...   
  
~Danie 


	28. CHapter 28: History of the Land- Godric'...

Hey! I'm not dead! Yeah... okay, this is the second last chapter of Gwynedd's Den. In this chapter, we'll see the return of Des (Thought I'd forgotten her, eh?) Also, more on Sirius and Arabella, the return of Lupin (Yeah!!!!) And more Druid magic!!!!  
  
This chapter is a songfic to the song "Epiphany" by Staind. Pick up their Cd, Break the Cycle, it's really good, the first time I heard this song, I was like "Oh my god, I have to do a songfic to this!" So here it is!   
  
Just so you know, this chapter is kind of in the future. Dumbledore left, I guess... Sometime in May... This chapter takes place during the summer, probably about a month after school ended.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Harry! Harry!!! Wake up!! Hurry, come on!"  
  
Harry awoke to Desiree jumping on his bed.  
  
"Mmm... What is it Des..."  
  
"Time. To. Get. Up." The little girl said, hands on her hips.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm up."  
  
Lily poked her head in the door. "Good morning... I was just coming to wake you up, but appears I'm a little late."  
  
"Morning, Mum."  
  
"Hurry up, we have guests coming..."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"It's a surprise," Desiree giggled, following Lily out the door.  
  
Harry sighed. It was still strange to wake up in a huge room, knowing it was his, being woken up by his mother, and his sister, or at least, as close to one as he had ever had had. Lily had taken Desiree in, so she lived with them know too, in a large house just outside of Hogsmede. Lupin had his own room in the house too, after Lily had insisted he move out of his tiny apartment in London.   
  
Too lazy to get up yet, Harry magicked his clothes over to the bed and then levitated himself, putting them on in mid air. He then crossed his legs and floated himself downstairs.  
  
(A/N- Wouldn't it be nice if you could do that everyday...)  
  
He met Lupin in the hall and went higher to avoid hitting him.  
  
"Morning Harry."  
  
"Morning Remus!"  
  
He proceeded to the kitchen and floated down into one of the chairs. Desiree giggled.  
  
"I wish you wouldn't do that..." Lily said. "You're quite capable of walking down the stairs yourself."  
  
At that moment, she floated herself up to get something off the top shelf.  
  
"You're quite capable of getting a chair to reach the top shelf..." Remus teased, returning to the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah mom, jeez..."  
  
Lily shook her head. "I can't win..."  
  
Just then, the doorbell rang.  
  
"I got it!" Harry ran, (Yes, on his feet...) to the door and opened it. There stood Sirius and Arabella, and he immediately let them in.  
  
"What is it?" He asked, noticing the frown on his face.  
  
He held up a letter as they walked to the kitchen. "Bugging us again. ' Dear Mr. Black, we are asking you whether you would provide the Daily Prophet regarding your time at Azkaban, your innocence and the amazing resurrection of your close friend, Lily Potter...' What rubbish. I can't believe they're still bugging us about that."  
  
Lily shook her head. I know. We're getting owls everyday. It's getting more than slightly annoying."  
  
"No kidding." Arabella added. "Just last week, I got a letter asking me to an interview about my 'high profile relationship with Sirius Black'..."  
  
"Never mind, letting the public know..." Remus said. "What about us? Because, I believe, I see quite a rock on your finger, Miss Figg..."  
  
Arabella blushed furiously.  
  
"Yes, those werewolf eyes of yours, Moony. Never could get anything past them, could we?" Sirius laughed. "Yes, I asked her to marry me."  
  
The whole kitchen erupted in laughter just as the doorbell rang.  
  
Harry ran to the door again after congratulating Sirius and Arabella and his mouth dropped as he did.  
  
"Herm-"  
  
He hadn't seen Hermione since the end of school, due to the fact that she had gone with her family to France, and she was supposed to be gone, to his knowledge, for another week.  
  
"You're supposed to be in France."  
  
"Came back early." She smiled as he pulled her inside and shut the door and then they're lips met.  
  
Harry drank Hermione in, kissing her deeply, one arm around her waist, pulling her to him, the other lost in her hair.  
  
"Remind you of anyone?" Lupin mused, peeking from the kitchen.  
  
"Who? Lily and James?" Arabella said. "Definitely."  
  
Hey, we weren't that bad, were we?"  
  
" 'Lil... You guys couldn't keep your hands off each other..."  
  
"Okay, so we were that bad." She blushed almost as red as her hair.  
  
Harry and Hermione were pulled out of their joint reverie by a giggle.  
  
The looked up to see Des, a smile on her face.  
  
"Someone else is at the door." She smiled sweetly.  
  
Harry laughed and opened it, revealing Ron and Neville on the doorstep.  
  
"Took you guys long enough..." Neville commented as Harry led them all into the adjacent sitting room.  
  
"So what are you guys doing here anyway?" He asked as they all sat down, Desiree heading back to the kitchen to bug the adults. (She absolutely adored Lupin.)  
  
"Actually, I have no idea." Ron said. "Your mom just asked us to come over today. Said it was a surprise."  
  
"Well, I guess we'll find out soon."  
  
They sat for a while, just talking, Hermione telling them about her vacation to France, and the boys discussing enthusiastically the upcoming Quidditch world cup. They carefully skirted the events of the previous school year, needing to at least attempt to forget.  
  
About a half an hour later, Lily led the adults into the room, closely tailed by Desiree, who immediately took up a place next to "HG".  
  
"So Lil..." Sirius asked as he sat down, Arabella, falling into his lap, "what are we all here for?"  
  
"We're going to Godric's Hollow."  
  
A thick silence filled the room, and no one uttered a word for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
"Lil..." Sirius began. "You don't want to go there... It's ruble... There's nothing there."  
  
"Yeah... I was there, and it was just ruins, over grown. And that was about seven years ago."  
  
"There's a spell."   
  
"Oireas de an talamh brioct." Hermione said.  
  
"Sorry, you're gonna have to translate that for us less Druidicly inclined..." Ron commented.  
  
"History of the Land charm." Harry said, summoning a large volume from the bookshelf across the room. He opened and words began to appear across the page.  
  
Hello Harry  
  
(A/N- Ha! You'd all forgotten about Harry's book, huh?)  
  
Can you show me that spell that Hermione and I found a few months ago? An Oireas de an talamh brioct.  
  
Turn the page.  
  
Harry did so, and read the paragraph aloud, translating the Gaelic in his head so the others would understand.   
  
"The History of the Land Charm. The caster can choose a plot of land, and once marked appropriately in regards to the spell, must say the incantation, and the chosen area will be restored to it's state in the chosen time period. To do a large plot of land, in the past, whole tribes of druids would cast the spell together to affect leagues of land. But almost every time, it never worked, and for the longest time no one could figure out why."  
  
"What happened?" Neville asked.  
  
"The caster has to have a bond, some sort of connection with the land. Either they grew up there, they lived there, occasionally it would work if they needed something from the land."  
  
"So you're going to bring back the house?" Arabella said. "Lily, that's wonderful! You'll be able to get a lot of your things... the photos, jewelry..."  
  
"Memories..." Sirius added glumly.  
  
"Mum?" Harry asked. "Are- are we going to live in Godric's Hollow?"  
  
She shook her head. "Goodness no. I- I couldn't. Too many memories."  
  
Another awkward silence filled the room, but this time, it was broken by Neville's shy voice.  
  
"Why did you invite me to come?" He asked, looking questionably at Lily.  
  
She smile warmly at him. "I was very good friends with your mother, and your father. I have some things at the house that I think you'll like."  
  
He smiled, and then Sirius brought up another point.  
  
How are we all getting there, Lil?"  
  
"Well... I was thinking a transportation spell. Hermione and Harry have had lots of practice."  
  
They smiled weekly, again, thoughts of the previous school year not eluding them.  
  
"Which one?" Harry asked. "An Easy one?"  
  
"I dunno... You guys haven't been to Godric's Hollow, or at least that you remember... so I guess we'll have to use the do mhear a leagan ar red charm."  
  
"Pinpoint Charm?" Sirius asked, trying to decipher it using his limited knowledge of Gaelic.  
  
"Yeah. Ron, and Neville, go with Hermione, Des and Remus with Harry, Arabella and Sirius with me, okay? Harry, you go first."  
  
Des walked over and jumped on his shoulders, in a piggy back and Remus stood beside him.  
  
"Ar shiul!"  
  
And all three of them disappeared.  
  
Next went, Hermione, Ron and Neville, disappearing in the same manner.  
  
Just Lily, Sirius and Arabella were left standing in the room, and Lily took a deep breath.  
  
"You sure you can do this?" Arabella asked, looking at her friend.  
  
She nodded, and, closing her eyes, muttering the spell under her breath.  
  
"Ar shiul!"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Harry opened his eyes, not knowing what he was going to find in front of him. When his vision became clear, he looked around, words failing him.  
  
Like Sirius had said, there was nothing but ruble, over grown with moss and ferns. A little charred, rotten wood, crumbled stone. He was vaguely aware of Desiree still hanging from his neck, and Remus standing behind him, but one thought ran through his mind.  
  
This was my home.  
  
He felt Desi jump off his back and Hermione slipped her arm around his waist.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"No. How 'bout you?"  
  
"Nope. It's just- I don't know. It's hard. I wish I hadn't gone to France."  
  
Harry looked down at her, surprised. "Why? You got to get away from everything."  
  
She shook her head. "It was horrible. I missed you... I still felt horrible, and... Everything was here when I got back."  
  
They stood in silence, eyes surveying the ruble before them, marginally aware of Lily and the others arriving behind them.  
  
Several moments later, Hermione and Harry were revived from their stupor by a blinding green flash. When they could see again, they gasped.  
  
The house seemed to be rebuilding itself right before their eyes, moving backwards, all the damage to it slowly being undone. It shimmered as it became more uniform, all the pieces coming together. Bunches of Honeysuckle, gorgeous red and yellow rose bushes and row after beautiful flowers seemed to just shoot out of the ground, creating a beautiful garden around the quaint, little two story cottage. A little cobblestone bath led up to the front door, Marked on both sides by a row of wild daisies. The house was built out of stone and wood, painted the traditional blue and white colors that were often associated with most dwellings of the like.   
  
"You lived here?" Hermione breathed, amazed. "It looks... just like a fairy tale..."  
  
Harry's mouth was hanging open, and he turned to look at his mother behind him. She was leaning heavily against Remus, and it was obvious the spell had taken a lot out of her. Wanting to get her inside so she could rest, they all hurried to the front door.  
  
"It's locked..." Sirius said, trying the doorknob. "Do you have a key, Lil?"  
  
"Honestly..." She said, breathing still labored. "Are you a wizard or not..."  
  
"Alohomora..." Hermione said, not even bothering to get her wand out and lock clicked.  
  
"Almost as bad as Hermione back in first year..." Ron remarked as they entered. "Remember Harry?" He put on his best Hermione voice. "Devil's Snare, Devil's snare... Likes dark and dank... We need a fire... But there's no wood!"  
  
"Hey... Not funny. The fact that I could remember saved our asses."  
  
Remus help Lily to sit down on the couch and Sirius ventured to the kitchen to get her a glass of water.  
  
A few seconds later, his voice rang out from the kitchen. "Hey Lil... Is any of this food safe? I mean, there's half of Harry's 1st birthday cake here..."  
  
"If it was safe whatever the day the house was exactly like this, it's safe now."  
  
"Great! Anyone want fourteen year old birthday cake?"  
  
"Why not?" Arabella said. "I'll help you." She ventured towards the kitchen, and Lily, realizing she wasn't going to be getting a glass of water anytime soon, conjured one herself. "So Harry, what do you think of your house?"  
  
"Well, it- Shit, what the hell is that!!!"  
  
He was pointing to something in the corner. It was see-through, barely there, like a wraith or a ghost.  
  
Lily laughed. "It's- I guess, a memory wraith. Part of the spell I did involves your memories, so I guess they're the foundation of whole spell. So, the wraiths are, my memories. Look close and you may be able to recognize them. Oh, and watch your language, dear."  
  
"Sorry mom."  
  
Too late to be recognized, the wraith in the corner had disappeared, two more had appeared. They floated across the room and them disappeared.  
  
"I know that was you Professor Lu- I mean Remus..." Hermione said. "But who was the other?"  
  
"Tara..." He said, not bothering to elaborate.  
  
Ron, Hermione, Neville and Harry all turned questioning eyes to Lily, but she just shook her head and mouthed "Later".  
  
"This is a little creepy..." Neville remarked as several more wraiths appeared and then disappeared again, including a few baby Harry's, Lily, James, Sirius, Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Pettigrew ("Out of all the people that I remember..." Lily sighed), Remus, and a few other people they couldn't recognize.  
  
"Sirius, where's our cake?" Remus yelled.  
  
No answer.  
  
"They're probably reminiscing." Ron said, and the whole room burst into laughter.  
  
"Who's coming to explore with me?" Harry asked, and Desiree, Neville, Ron and Hermione joined him, leaving Remus and Lily alone to examine the photo albums she had summoned off the shelf alone.  
  
"Upstairs?" Ron suggested.  
  
Harry nodded and they all climbed the hardwood staircase, their feet landing on comfortable carpet at the top. The first door to the right was the bathroom. Then came his parents' room. It was decorated in reds and golds, similar to the gryffindor color scheme. After that followed three guest rooms. ("Well... Look at how many wraiths are around. They must have had quite a few guests coming and going," Hermione rationalized.) Then a small den or sitting room, finally leaving a single door at the end of the hall. Harry pushed the door open eagerly, looking around. He had wondered, among many other things about his life before his parents had died, what his bedroom was like. It was decorated with as if he was outside at night, the stars sparkling above and it seemed awfully familiar-  
  
"Wow!" Desiree said, faces lighting up.  
  
"Hey, your room was decorated like the Hogwarts grounds!" Neville said. "Look, there's the lake, the forbidden forest, the school in the background. Even Hagrid's hut and the Womping Willow there."  
  
"Oh Harry... Look..." Hermione said, pointing to four figures moving across the grounds.  
  
"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs." Ron said, watching as the wolf, rat, shaggy black dog and the shimmering white stag bounded back and forth across the border of the forbidden forest.  
  
"You called?" At that moment, Sirius and Remus appeared in the door, their typical, insane grins plastered across their faces.  
  
"Someone want to fill me in here? Cuz I'm confused..." Neville said.  
  
"Oh... Well, when my dad and Sirius and Peter found out Remus was a werewolf, they decided to become illegal animagi to keep him company." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah..." Hermione added. "James was a stag, Peter a rat, hence how he was able to escape and Sirius here, who hasn't figured out yet that he has lipstick and chocolate cake smeared all over his face, was the grim."  
  
Sirius blushed a furious pink color and then quickly changed the subject. "Anyways... We have food, but sorry, We ate all the cake, you guys'll just have to live with what we got, okay?" He stopped and looked around the room. "We did do a good job on the room, huh Moony? He never even got to use any of the special features we added."  
  
"What a waste..." Remus answered, laughing.  
  
"What features?" Harry asked, curious.  
  
"Well, there's a built in Map, kind of like the Marauder's map, but of the house." Remus pointed his wand at the lake on the wall, and said "I solemnly swear I am up to no good but my pranks will never be as good as the marauders." The lake shimmered and turned into a diagram of the house.  
  
"Hmmm..." Hermione said. "Let me guess who thought up that password..."  
  
"Sirius." Ron, Hermione, Neville, Harry and Lily, who had just appeared from the hallway all said.  
  
"Actually..." Remus laughed, "it was me."  
  
"Should have known." Lily shook her head. "Come on down, let's eat."  
  
While they ate through several pizzas, Remus and Sirius continued to explain all the features they had added to his room for when he was old enough to use them, while Lily frowned and shook her head, seen as this was the first she had heard of most of them.  
  
"Well, there are about ten secret compartments... You can put a password on the door... It was soundproofed, but Lily made us take those off because she couldn't hear you crying."  
  
"Jesus, Sirius! Harry was one, not twenty one!" Arabella said.  
  
"No kidding..." Lily said. "And I remember yelling at them "And why do you just assume my son's going to turn out just like you?!"  
  
"I, uh- think you had that part wrong, Lil..." Remus said.  
  
"You definitely inherited your father's sense of adventure..." Lily said dryly. "Anyways, I want to show you guys some stuff. Accio photo album."  
  
The book flew in a wide arc and landed neatly in her hand. She spread it out on the table, banishing the pizza boxes, and opened it to the first page.  
It was obviously James and Lily's wedding album, as the first page featured a picture of the two of them arm in arm, James in his tux, Lily in her dazzling white dress, arm in arm.  
  
Harry flipped the page, and the page featured the whole wedding party, waving and smiling.  
  
"I know Sirius was the best man, but who was your maid of honor?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well... I couldn't really decide. So I just had all my bridesmaids. We did have an awfully large wedding party. See there's your dad with Sirius, Remus, Peter, Dylan, Gus, and Frank, your dad, Neville. Then there's me, and Arabella, Tara, Carly, Minerva and Krista, Neville's mom."  
  
"McGonagall was part of your wedding party?" Ron asked, surprised.  
  
Lily nodded. "She went to school with us. Part of our group."  
  
"Okay... So we know you guys, Minerva, Neville's parents, but who are all these other people?" Hermione asked.  
  
Lily sighed. "Well... This is Dylan and Carly Prewett. They-"  
  
"Were killed by Voldemort, along with the rest of their families." Harry finished. "Hagrid told me, back in first year."  
  
"This is Mundungus." Sirius said. "He works as a medi-wizards at St. Mungo's."  
  
"He actually delivered you, Harry." Sirius said.  
  
"That's Tara, right?" Neville said. "That wraith we saw in the living room?"  
  
Remus nodded. "Tara Bones. She was my fiancee, but she was killed too."  
  
Silence spread throughout the room, but Hermione, in an attempt to avoid brooding, Hermione quickly changed the subject.  
  
"So, what was your wedding like?"  
  
Lily smiled, a twinkle in her eye as she remembered. "It was amazing... Arabella's mom planned a lot of it. Actually, I thing you know her. Old Mrs. Figg, lived across the street from you in Privet Drive."  
  
"Her! She was your mother?"  
  
Arabella nodded. "She was placed there as part of your 'protection, per se... After Lily and James were killed."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Well... We had it in this gorgeous cathedral in a tiny little wizarding settlement in Southern Ireland... Beautiful place. The Cathedral was decked out with dozens of white lilies and yellow roses... Oh, I can't even remember how many people were there. Most of the teachers from Hogwarts were there, Most of the people we went to school with... People from the village, Ministry officials, my parents..." She wrinkled her nose. "My sister and that horrible husband of hers..."  
  
Harry laughed. "Hey, you didn't have to live with them."  
  
"I know, and you have no idea how sorry I am."  
  
"Hey Lil... Have you considered paying them a little visit?" Sirius asked, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Yes, I have actually... And I'm sure they'd love to see you Sirius..." At that statement, the adults burst out laughing.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well..." Arabella said. "Somehow Sirius managed to sneak away from the table, grabbing Frank on the way. They got a hold of your aunt, Harry..."  
  
"I asked her to dance," Sirius said, "And because of the congeniality charms Tara had put on them as they came in, she had to be nice and say yes. And coincidentally-"  
  
"Nothing is a coincidence with you, Padfoot..." Remus shook his head.  
  
"As I was saying, coincidentally, it just happened to be a swing song, so we started dancing, and it turns out dear Petunia was quite good... So Frank decided to, well, showcase her talent..."  
  
"It was quite funny to see her dancing, since she was pregnant at the time with Dudley, already showing." Lily added.  
  
"Your father," Remus said, pointing to Neville, "put a levitation charm on them and the floated up to about ten feet above the rest of the dancing couples. Petunia kept on dancing, oblivious. Near the end of the song, Sirius flipped her over his head, flashing her frilly white underwear to everyone, and just as she realized she was ten feet in the air, sent her into one final dip."  
  
"Then of course, by accident... The words 'Finite Incantatem' seemed to slip from Frank's mouth."  
  
"He didn't!" Hermione said.  
  
"He did..." Sirius laughed. "Right over the punch bowl, might I add."  
  
The whole group was in stitches laughing, and Desiree fell off of Remus' knee, she was laughing so hard.  
  
"I think I have a rather good picture of it actually." Lily said, skipping over a few pages in the wedding album. "Here it is."  
  
The picture was quite good. It was a close up, and showed Petunia's surprised face just before Sirius dropped her. On the next page, it showed her climbing out of the huge punch bowl.  
  
"She must have been furious!" Neville said.  
  
"No actually..." Arabella laughed. "It was a VERY strong congeniality charm... She handed Sirius about a hundred pounds to pay for the punch she'd ruined."   
  
"So that's why Dudley ended up so screwed up... He was dropped in a punch bowl before he was born..." Hermione said.  
  
This sent the whole group into another uncontrollable fit of laughter.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
The adults had moved up to the sitting room, leaving the younger part of the group to explore downstairs. Desiree had passed out on the couch and Hermione had carried her upstairs and tucked her into bed in one of the guest rooms, returning to pouring over the photo albums from the shelf. She looked up periodically towards Ron and Neville, who were in the middle of a chess match, playing with a solid Crystal and sapphire chess set Harry had found on one of the shelves. And to everyone's surprise- Neville was winning.  
  
Harry was wandering aimlessly around the bottom floor. He spent a little while out in the backyard, finding quite a few of his toys strewn across the grass. When he was inside, he wandered, watching the wraiths, went through the cupboards, examined the contents of the shelves, picking up objects of interest every once in a while, not looking for anything in particular, just looking.  
  
And all the while, his mind, his thoughts, were in the past. But not to when he lived here, not to the time when both his parents were alive.  
  
To the last year.  
  
What was gone.  
  
And what he had gained.  
  
Ginny's face kept coming to him, he could almost see her there, fading in and out, like the wraiths around him.  
  
What was it that she had said?  
  
*Your words to me just a whisper*  
*Your face is so unclear*  
  
****"No. Because it could never be real." She began to get angry. "You've never loved someone before! All your life, you've been filled with hate! Don't you think we can tell? When you're in love... you know whether it's genuine of not! You don't get it! You'll never get it. Because no one could ever love you!! And it could never ever work with Harry and I, and I know that! So it's not going to work. He's in love with Hermione. He will always be in love with Hermione!! You can't fool me... Harry is my friend. I love him for that. I will always cherish him for that."****  
  
Where had that come from? He didn't ever remember her saying that...  
  
*I try to pay attention...*  
*Your words just disappear*  
  
Did he ever really pay attention to her?  
  
Or anyone for that matter?  
  
Was he too busy wallowing in his own self-pity to notice what was going on around him half the time?  
  
*'Cause it's always raining in my head*  
*Forget all the things I should have said*  
  
He shook the thought off. Why? Was he afraid to know the truth... Afraid to really know himself?  
  
Nothing made sense.  
  
He walked through the sitting room, aware of the tension in the room between Neville and Ron, aware of Hermione briefly looking up at him as he passed and headed for the stairs.  
  
Did he really know any of them?  
  
Did any of them know him?  
  
*So I speak to you in riddles*  
*Cause the words get in my way*  
  
He tread softly towards the room, pushing open the door but not bothering to close it behind him. The stars on the ceiling sparkled, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs dashed past.  
  
He sat on the bedspread, a million thoughts rolling through his head, each one needed to be though through, each one he was most unwilling to touch.  
  
What had Professor Dumbledore said in that letter?  
  
"You may be the boy who lived, but you lived for everyone else, not yourself. Not may people get second chances. You deserve this one after everything you've done. Use it well."  
  
*Smoke the whole thing to my head*  
*And feel it wash a way*  
  
"Sorry Professor... I guess I failed you in that department..."  
  
So it was over. Supposedly.   
  
They had never found Albus Dumbledore's body.  
  
But they never found Tom Marvolo Riddle's either.  
  
His wand yes.  
  
But no body.  
  
So, they said it was over. But would it ever be over? Everyone was just so bloody sick of it all... So they said it was over.  
  
They hoped to God it was.  
  
And for all intensive purposes, it seemed that it was. Death Eater activity ceased, they all scattered to the wind.  
  
Because they hadn't found a body either.  
  
But- Harry refused to believe it was over. Because- he was the boy who lived. His life had existed only through the conflict. He was the centre of it, he was the one always expected to end it.  
  
Sorry to disappoint everybody.  
  
But it was over, it was over.  
  
But had taken part of him with it.  
  
Part of his family, his faith, his life.  
  
It had to end.  
  
It had, but it hadn't.  
  
*Cause I can't take anymore of this*  
*I wanna come apart*  
  
God, it just- How was he still alive? The question plagued him everyday. Because so many had died, but he- what was so special about him?  
  
And that brought on the guilt.  
  
He hadn't cried at Dumbledore's funeral. He had forced himself not to, and honestly, he didn't know if there were any tears left.  
  
He didn't know when she came in, but he didn't have to look up to see it was her. She put her arms around him, and rocked him... Let him cry.  
  
*Dig myself a little hole*  
*Inside your precious heart*  
  
And he let it all go.  
  
*Cause it's always raining in my head*  
*Forget all the things I should have said*  
  
"It's okay Harry... It's okay... I'm here..."  
  
Some one was there.  
  
So many people...  
  
*I am nothing more that a little boy inside*  
*That cries out for attention*  
  
They all wanted something from him, almost all of them wanted something from him that he could never quite give.  
  
Or give completely.  
  
Peace.  
  
*Yet I always try to hide*  
  
There would always be those who woke up at night, shaking from the nightmares. Those that shed tears for the lost. Those violated, stricken, broken, hurt people.  
  
People like him.  
  
*Cause I talk to you like children*  
*Though I don't know how I feel*  
  
Was he a hero to anybody? He didn't know.  
  
He had survived.  
  
There were a million bad decisions he had made, no where near enough the right amount of good ones. Did he have regrets? Of course. But he thought he had known the right thing.  
  
It got him through, remembering that. Just barely, but it got him through.  
  
*But I know I'll do the right thing*   
*if the right thing is revealed*  
  
He did what he could.  
  
*Cause it's always raining in my head*  
*Forget all the things I should have said...*  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Hermione opened the door to the hallway, looking both ways, checking to see if the coast was clear. Seeing that it was, she crept out of the guestroom, heading to Harry's room, two doors away.  
  
"Good night Hermione."  
  
She whirled, facing Lily in the dark. In what little light there was, she could see a smile on her face.  
  
"Good night Lily..."  
  
She smiled as she watched Harry's mother head into the room across from hers, and she crept into Harry's, closing the door quietly and sliding under the sheets with him.  
  
"Hey..." He said, smiling in the dark.  
  
"Feeling better?" She whispered, slipping her arms around his waste.  
  
"Mmmm..." He said, giving here a quick kiss.  
  
"Good..." They kissed again, this time long and slow, until Hermione let out a moan. Harry clamped his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Shh... My mother is down the hall..."  
  
"Actually, she's across the hall... And the room is soundproofed."  
  
"Okay..." She pulled her towards her again, and then he realized what she said. "Across the hall?"  
  
She nodded, and they both burst into laughter. Harry rolled over and pulled her onto his stomach.  
  
"And how did you come by this information? Sneaking around my house, were you?"  
  
"We sort of... Met in the hallway..."  
  
"I'm sure... I think you were just missing our detective days at school..."  
  
"I solemnly swear that I wasn't up to no good."  
  
"Well... I am..." He rolled over again, pinning her underneath him.  
  
"Just bring it..."  
********************************************************************************  
  
So... that's nearly the end... One more chapter, but nothing else really happens in the story... it's just from Harry's POV, written in first person, and he reflects on everything... being a Druid, Hermione, his mother, his father, Ginny, Dumbledore.... Like I said, everything. That should wrap it up! *tear* My baby, my project... it's almost over! I'm right now, just touching up the revised version, and just have to write the last chapter, and I'll post that too, k?  
  
Oh by the way, Ar shiul basically means, "gone". FYI  
  
So a few last things:  
  
Thank you to my uncle for sending me my irish/english dictionary, and a book on celtic mythology.  
  
Thanks to my friend Desiree for letting me borrow her first name and little bit of her personality when we were younger, and my pal Steph, for letting me borrow her last name (KOENIG) for the purposes of my original character, Desiree. Thank you, even though I didn't ask!  
  
Thanks to my friend Vickitoria, who always encourages me, and puts up with me, when really, she should walk away. (Talk about tolerance.)  
  
And finally, Kirky Muffin. This chapter is dedicated to her. She's been bugging me to finish it forever, so she gets a peek at it first! Luv ya hun, Merry Christmas!  
  
And Jen.... My faithful reviewer who actually sent me an e-mail! Yeah! And you know what, I promised to e-mail the next part... and then I deleted her e-mail by accident! So... e-mail me again, and I promise you get the revised version first! And the final chapter! I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry.  
  
And finally (I said that already, didn't I? I guess I wasn't done.) Thanx sooooooooooooooooooo much to my faithful (and not so faithful) reviewers on fanfiction.net. Luv you all.  
  
Merry Christmas to all of you! And if you don't celebrate, Happy Hanukkah and Happy Ramada and id! I luv you all and wish you all the best for the holidays and the new year. 


	29. Chapter 29: Go raibh maith agat

Strange as it may seem, I would probably be the first to tell you- there's no way to bring back the dead.  
  
Dead is Dead.  
  
Yes, famous, oh so privileged Harry Potter, believes that when someone's dead, they're dead.  
  
Sure, there was the Philosopher's Stone, for immortality, and Matholwch's cauldron.  
  
But my father's still dead.  
  
So is Ginny.  
  
So is Dumbledore.  
  
I wondered- we all wondered- why the cauldron had disappeared. And I eventually found out.  
  
*** Lily entered her son's room to find him staring out of the window, expression blank.  
  
"Harry..."  
  
No answer.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
He snapped out of his reverie, and looked up at her. "Sorry."  
  
She sat down on the bed beside him. "Harry, do you ever wonder why the cauldron disappeared?"  
  
"Everyday..." He answered dryly without looking towards her.  
  
"Harry, you remember the story... It's how you found out about the cauldron. What did Matholwch use it for?"  
  
"To replenish his army during the war that was started to save Brigid."  
  
"Right. Not a very good cause was it?"  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"And what did you use it for?"  
  
"To bring Hermione back. So... What's the difference... Both completely selfish reasons..."  
  
"No Harry, they're not. Did you even bother to read the runes on the cauldron?"  
  
"No, I was a little busy trying to chose between my girlfriend, or one of my parents!" He said bitterly, looking away.  
  
"Harry, you're being worst than Sirius! I'm not going to let you wallow in self-pity for the rest of the summer. You're being ridiculous!"  
  
"Hmmm..." He answered, still not looking at her.  
  
"You know why that cauldron disappeared Harry? It disappeared because it was finally used for what it was supposed to be used for! For Love, Harry. All things have a purpose. It fulfilled its purpose. Matholwch used it for no other reason than to kill and maim, even if it was to keep his trophy wife. You used it for a good reason. To bring someone back that had never deserved to die, that still had a full life ahead of them, that was missed, and that people couldn't live without. And I'm sorry if you still feel guilty because you chose Hermione over me, or your father, or because you couldn't save Ginny, or Albus, and well... There's nothing anyone can do about that except you. But trust me- you did the right thing. The fact that the cauldron's gone proves it."***  
  
Seems almost- not fair. Cauldron gets to bail out when the going get tough, the rest of us are stuck here to deal with it.  
  
Well, I guess that's life.  
  
Dumbledore said, if there's anyone who deserves a second chance, it's me. And, somewhere in the back of my mind, I believe him.   
  
I desperately want to.   
  
I never asked for any of this. I never asked to be famous, to grow up in a cupboard, with no parents, to be the target of a dangerous dark wizard for the majority of my life.  
  
I never asked to be the hero.  
  
Guess the fates aren't really thinking about what I asked for, are they?  
  
And I also know... Somewhere in the back of my mind... None of this is my fault. That I shouldn't be guilty. I don't want to be.  
  
But even I can't convince myself; Hermione and my mother can't...  
  
The last weeks of school were the most difficult days I've ever been through. The whole school was dark... Dank... Depressing. Even cheery Professor Sprout was without a smile, Dobby even seemed to have no energy for once.  
  
All of the school, except for my closest Gryffindor friends and a select few of the faculty, gave me a wide berth, which really made it so much worst.  
  
But Hermione was my rock.  
  
I really don't know what I'd do without her. Ever since that first kiss, since I gave her the ring, it- I don't know. It feels like I physically ache when she's away... But it's a good ache.  
  
I need a good one, don't I?  
  
Things have a weird way of working out, don't they? I mean, look at me... To put it in the words of Draco Malfoy, Poor little orphan Potter, seems to have it okay now.  
  
I have a family.  
  
A place to really call home.  
  
I still have Ron, and Hermione, and all of my other friends, people who have always been there.  
  
Yet I still- I don't know.  
  
I'm still in shock.  
  
There's an expression, I think I first heard it at the Dursleys... Maybe Uncle Vernon was yelling it or something...  
  
It's not over 'til it's over.  
  
Is it over? It doesn't feel like it. Because I still ache, I still hurt.  
  
I'm still missing something.  
  
It can't be something concrete... I have almost everything I could want.  
  
I think its piece of mind.  
  
Come to think of it, I think I'm just damn paranoid. I'm going to end up being one of those old, miserable men, who are constantly looking over there shoulder because someone's always watching... Maybe I'll end up like Mad-Eye Moody.  
  
That is, if I live to be an old man.  
  
Though, it does seem that that's definitely a possibility. It used to be that no one knew if I'd see my next year at Hogwarts.  
  
According to Trelawney, I should have been six feet under a good half a decade ago.  
  
I guess I have good luck...  
  
It's definitely weird though, living with my mum, and Des, and Remus. Having always wondered what it would be like to have siblings, Des is definitely like a little sister... And of course, having mum around is a definite plus.  
  
It seems so strange when I look at her, because- when she thinks no one is looking, she gets this look on her face, kind of wistful... And I know she misses my dad. Yet she also seems so happy here... And, she seems to think it's her job to make everyone else happy too.  
  
Of course, she immediately forced Remus out of his small flat in London and into our house (He had absolutely no say in that...) I think, part of the reason for that was because she needed someone there with her, to reminisce, just to remember.  
  
Then, she went to work with Sirius. I don't know what she said to him... I remember hearing them having a shouting match one day, in the den upstairs... But before, I remember, every time someone would mention the name Pettigrew, he would scowl, and curse... But now, I think he finally accepted it. He doesn't seem so bitter anymore, and Sirius seems a lot happier now... As well as the fact that he does have Arabella.  
  
But what really got me... The look on my mother's face after she had visited the Longbottoms in St. Mungo's... I know she had spent more than a few hours poring over books, trying to find a spell- any spell, druid or otherwise- that would help, but nothing came up. She had looked so defeated.  
  
All of them- Sirius, Arabella, Remus, and mom- have all told me stories about their school days, some of the group's most glorious and entertaining pranks, gossip from back then, and all sorts of other memories... I know that the whole group was really close. But there is still one thing that I never understood.   
  
Why did Voldemort go after all of them?  
  
*** "So yeah..." Sirius continued through the laughter in the room. "The Mistletoe floated over Severus for the whole week, and the spell forced him to kiss any girl, Professors included, that came within ten feet of him. A good one, even though it was Dylan came up with it."  
  
"Oh, come off it Sirius, you guys weren't the only ones good at pulling pranks off. Dylan and Frank came up with a lot of good ones..." Arabella said.  
  
Lily nodded in agreement. "It was just the Marauders that always got caught."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. They were sitting in the den upstairs, the adults just telling stories. They often came up here, just to talk, sometimes, inviting Harry, other times just closing themselves up in there, and Harry respected their privacy. But when they did let him up there, he was always sent into fits of laughter of another one of the group's pranks.  
  
But there was still one thing he really wanted to know... So he finally stuck up the courage to ask.  
  
"Mum..."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I just have one question... If you don't want to answer it, fine, or if you can't... But- I don't understand. So many things happened to your group. Just you guys. Why was Voldemort targeting you all?"  
  
Lily was quiet for a while, but had a thoughtful look on her face, obviously thinking about how to answer the question.  
  
"We were dangerous..." She finally said. "In our seventh year, The first Voldemort War had just reached it's peak- and the Auror academy was desperate for more people in it's ranks, because the Death Eaters were getting too numerous, more daring and dangerous."  
  
Sirius nodded in agreement. "Dumbledore fought it for the longest time, but he finally let the chief of the academy do a sort of recruitment at the school- but it was more like a plea. They basically begged all of the seventh years, even some of the sixth years, to start Auror training, even while they were still in school."  
  
"Of course..." Remus added. "No one really wanted to. It's the most dangerous job you can take in he wizarding world-"  
  
"Other than being me..." Harry added.  
  
Sirius shook his head. "No kidding. Anyways... After the chief of the Academy left, Dumbledore gathered a bunch of us together, and explained what we'd really be doing as Aurors, unlike the Chief, who just told us 'we'd be doing a great service to the magical community'. As you can expect, a lot of people then refused."  
  
"But you guys didn't."  
  
"Actually, we didn't exactly say yes at first." Arabella said. "But we discussed it as a group later- we knew the risks, but we couldn't really just sit back and do nothing. By that time, James' father and mother, your grandparents, Harry, had already been killed, as well as Tara's older brother and sister... just because they were part of a prominent wizard family, that's been around for years... and even more people were getting targeted."   
  
"So you guys all became Aurors..."  
  
"Well- we all went through the training. But we were never officially part of the Auror Academy. That's because Dumbledore had a better Idea of what to do with us."  
  
"The whole group of us had grown up together... For nearly seven years we spent almost everyday with each other. We knew each other like the back of our hands. So Dumbledore had us set up our own division. We answered to him, not the Auror Academy, though we worked with them all the time. We were Albus' operatives, his spies in a way."  
  
"Even Peter?" Harry asked.  
  
Remus shrugged. "It was weird with Peter. I mean, he was our friend, part of the Marauders, but he was never really part of the group, with everyone else. He did work with us... The fact that he was a rat in his animagus form was a great help, but eventually, he quit working with us. He never really had a huge big part in any of our important operations... He had no logical thinking for one thing. We all just thought he was worried, chickening out."  
  
"Apparently not..." Sirius said, and Lily shot him a glare.  
  
"So what? Did Voldemort find out about you guys and just start picking you off, one by one?"  
  
"Hmm... Well, we did manage to get a lot of very valuable information... And he eventually found out. Peter might have fed it to him, or someone else, we don't know."  
  
"I know the Longbottoms were Aurors... How come the rest of you aren't?"  
  
"We were all forced into hiding." Lily said. "James and I used the Fidelius charm, the others found other ways. Those of us that were left that is. We kept working after Tara was killed, even after Carly and Dylan... But then it got too dangerous. So..."  
  
"After your mum and dad died," Arabella said. "And Sirius was put in Azkaban, There weren't really many of us left, was there? Me, Remus, and the Longbottoms. We were all burnt out, tired of it... With Peter's "death" and Sirius- betraying his best friends... We couldn't really believe it at first. We kind of just- lost our spirits then... But it did seem like the worst was over. I mean- Voldemort was- for all intents and purposes- gone. There were the Death Eaters left, but they really didn't need us. So Remus and I quit. I went to live with my mother for a while... I even went to visit you sometimes Harry, when your family wasn't home. Then I went travelling. Remus did too."  
  
"But Frank and Krista... They wouldn't quit." Remus said. "We tried so hard to stop them, telling them that they'd done enough... They could still be targets... But of course, they didn't listen. All of us are terribly stubborn... They were officially enrolled into the Auror Academy and worked for them until their accident."  
  
Harry nodded. "But I still have one more question. If you guys were some of the best operatives, how did the fact that Pettigrew was a Death Eater manage to evade you... Shouldn't you have been able to figure it out?"  
  
Lily shook her head. "We don't know..."***  
  
I'd always wondered. Always had dreams of the reasons my parents were killed... That they were heroes, out saving the world. I guess I was kind of right, in a way.  
  
So life continues as normal, as normal as my life ever gets. My whirlwind romance with Hermione continues... Even though to me, it doesn't seem like it was whirlwind at all... I've always loved her, I think. My mother, well she's found her own solace, missing my dad, I know.  
  
Apparently, they did date at Hogwarts, before my mom ever considered touching my dad... Seems ironic now.  
  
Some one once said,  
  
You don't have to be in love with someone to love them.  
  
I know, with all my closest friends, I love them. Ron, the twins, Dean and Seamus. And I have no doubt that my parents had that with all their friends, if not even deeper.  
  
So that's why I'm not mad about my mom and Remus, or feel betrayed for my father. They love each other... Not like my mom loved my father, or, as Remus loved Tara, but they have something together- and I can't help but respect that. When I see them together, they're so calm, completely unlike me and Hermione, but they know each other inside out- and they make each other happy.  
  
So like I said... Life goes on. I'm still learning to use my Druid powers, and they're becoming more and more helpful everyday, I hang out with family, my friends...  
  
I cry.  
  
Whether it's my fault, or not, something my mind is still working on, I cry. I'm not ashamed to admit it, nor do I see anything wrong with it.  
  
Whether I helped kill them, or not,  
  
Cedric Diggory.  
  
Ginny Weasley.  
  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
James Potter.  
  
They're all worth the tears.  
  
They've all taught me something, helped me see who I am. Cedric, what bravery really is, Ginny, friendship, loyalty... Dumbledore, to really believe in myself. And my father- he gave me his legacy.  
  
Go raibh maith agat.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
*tear* *sniff* That's Gwynedd's Den, all finished... My baby... My long-overdue project... finished... Finis... Finito... criochnaithe...   
  
This is the final Chapter, dedicated to my friend Victoria. I luv you hun, thanx for your criticism (whether I was ready for it or not, or whether I ever even needed it...) Happy Birthday!!!! Here's part of your present, but I promise to bring you something else tomorrow... LoL  
  
Kirky... For some reason, the way I've written Hermione in this story, her personality traits and all that, when she's happy (does that happen very often in this story? Between her being dead... And everyone else pushing up flowers...) she just reminds me of you. Always the voice reason... But you end up ignoring yourself even sometimes... wacky people like me and Tash can do that to you, can't it? LoL... this chapter is for you too...  
  
And now... the tribute to my reviewers:  
  
Vicki: Yes I know I can't spell worth shit! Sorry, okay? Always really good, or really bad, huh?  
Kirky-muffin: What can I say... This is MY twisted mind... and my druggie muse... GET ME CHAPTER 3 OF YUR STORY!!  
Melissa: Thanks for the compliment, I'll e-mail you more of my stuff.  
Dana: wow! Four Hours for me? Thank you!  
Hecuba: Thanks for being honest... damn typos! Thx  
Jacks: bring back James? Too corny and cliched... not my style.  
Amy Potter: A sequel... I hope so... But you know, my muse rules all...  
Goldensnitchgirl: yeah... I cried writing some parts... thanks...  
Hermione1909: wow! The greatest fic... you obviously haven't read much... I sure ain't that close to the top...  
Sissy: I can leave you like that... And I did. Cliffies are the foundation of fanfiction.. can't do nuthin' 'bout it... I hate them when I read too... but what can you do?  
Oonagh: Thanks, the Celtic mythology was originally supposed to play a bigger part... oh well...  
Nightfall: One of my most faithful reviewers! Thanx... hope u didn't use up too much kleenex  
Dark Sorceress: I guess I'm a thorn in your side then, aren't I? I'm just plain mean. I'm sorry, but the story goes as the story goes. Thanks for your numerous reviews.  
Child of Fantasy: Sorry, don't have a home page... but I'm glad you enjoyed Gwynedd's Den!  
Arkaynn: Swim meet @ Hogwarts? Sound like fun... Good idea... I've thought of it, I'm actually going to do it in another fanfic I'm writing, w/ my friends, under the penname Dancstashjessky. Harry Potter and The Prophesy of Postero Cassus... check it out!  
The Marauders minus one ( I think it was Remus... LoL, not sure...) I'm a busy chick, what can I say? I got it up as soon as I could... I hope you weren't too bored.  
Sandry Granger: It is long, isn't it? I'm glad u enjoy!  
Diana Joy: Original? Of course... I have a one of a kind mind... LoL  
Alisha: Yes, I have put a lot of work into this... kind of weird, the fact that it's done... :(  
Amethyst: I love thunderstorms too! Anyways... Thanks for the review, and I forgive you for not reviewing all the chapters...  
Chris: I'm glad you found it!! Sorry, I wasn't much help to you... And I'm sorry I never e-mailed you that chapter...  
Cassandra Lynn: Illegal to have other than H/H? I agree... Thanx 4 DA review!  
Mina: Cute? This story is cute? Well.. it didn't stay that way for long...  
Baby: ccccoooollll? Thank You!  
Dracona" You love the entire fic? Wow! Some one who doesn't mind all my typos.... (See Victoria!!!)  
Ozzy: Thanx....   
Skittles25: The best? *blushes* not quite. I love hanging by a moment too... makes a great fanfic song...  
Star Fish: Thx!  
Pool: sorry... Hermione didn't walk again... until she died! Does wonders for whatever's wrong with you! LoL  
Hermione87: I moved you! Wow... then you mustn't be very heavy...  
Llwagore: U didn't read, just wanted to tell me I'm painfully obvious? Well, thank you, I already knew that, and if you didn't read, that's your loss...  
Blue Sky: I'm honored to be on your favs... thank you.  
Julia Fileata: If your writing a story with Celtic Mythology, I'd love to see it... And of course you're not ripping me off? Who wants my crappy plot lines....   
Christa T. Kithic: I finished it! Yea!  
eibhinn eonach: hope you got some stories posted alright... thanx for the reviews... and hey- Freak of nature are cool!  
Dauphin: Now it's done. Sequel? I'm thinking about it... But it'll be a while, I'm a writing a bunch of other major stuff right now.  
Kim: Cliffies are my signature!  
Angelmouse: There you go! More!  
Kiara Ananda: I'm glad u like!  
Nick: Thanks!  
Lucinda: You think it's good? Wow, thanks!  
Leida: Sorry I made you wait.  
Rose Black: Hidden World was good, huh?  
GinnyFairy: Interesting? In some ways...  
Kath: All the spells I made up are in Irish... not Latin. Sorry to be confusing.  
Awel: Thanks for correcting me.  
Kammie: Thanks!  
Sara_Lou: The Mythology is rather interesting, huh?  
Meg Loves Harry: I hope you got a chance to finish it...  
Erica: I've only left a story unfinished once... Trust me!  
Me!: I'm glad u like.  
Carrie: Gaelic is hard.. I'm trying to lean too...  
  
So that's all of you!!!!! Thanx, and to all the people that didn't review (You lazy sods!!! LoL)  
  
Thank You!!!! This has been fun, but I gotta go, I leave you with one last sentence!  
  
Go raibh maith agat.  
  
(Thank You in Gaelic!)  
  
~Danie  
  
P.S. I'm working on a revised version- it will be posted @ Fiction Alley and FF.net Check it out! 


End file.
